


Зеленый Кристалл

by Kkarasu



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkarasu/pseuds/Kkarasu
Summary: Фанфик написан в 2010 году, совместно с предыдущим, "Герой всегда побеждает зло", и на тот момент заключительные книги оригинальной серии еще не были мною прочитаны. Поэтому действие происходит в своего рода неполноценной вселенной Гарри Поттера. Однако мне всегда хотелось соединить героев двух замечательных циклов - ГП и ТМ - и посмотреть, что из этого получится. Получилось несколько мутноватое произведение и многабукаф, но вот финал мне вполне себе нравится, и я надеюсь, что прочтение принесет вам удовольствие. Спасибо за внимание!





	1. Вступление

Тенистая городская аллея. Сумеречная зелень акаций. Запах дождя. Прозрачные капли дрожат на листьях.

И пустота. Мир завис над ней, неизбежно, неотвратимо; и скатывается вниз, в пучины безумия.

Не смотреть вверх. Нет, напротив, вглядываться, впиваться взглядом в размытый огненный овал солнца, чувствовать, как жаркие иголочки вонзаются в зрачки… Плакать. От этих слез черная саднящая рана в душе как будто становится больше, ее края расходятся, осколки рассудка с шорохом скатываются вниз. Вот так, хорошо. Скоро он провалится туда целиком.

Безразличие. Привычная тупая боль. Замерев напротив умытой дождем витрины магазина, потирать кончиками пальцев короткий изгиб шрама. Вглядываться в зеленую пустоту за стеклами очков. Микрокосм в макрокосме.

Весь мир – одна большая бесконечная дыра. Ноль. Черный тоннель в никуда. Зрачок пистолетного дула.

В линзах – отражение отражения. Бесчисленные двери в пустые, полные пыли и мертвого пепла пространства. Так интересно.

Глаза зеленые, как сухая трава. Как Авада Кедавра. Невысказанные слова отдают горечью.

Если направить жало палочки в грудь и произнести вслух то, что думаешь, что произойдет?

Узелок на память.

Прижавшись горячим лбом к стеклу, слушать лай собаки.

Сириус, где же ты?! Сириус, звездный пес.

С нетерпением ждать наступления ночи.

Кричать, беззвучно распялив рот, когда медленная усмешка рождается на стеклянных губах отражения.

…Маленькая собачка, деловито принюхиваясь, подпрыгивала в траве у обочины. Сверкали на солнце умытые дождем витрины магазина.

Бесшумно скользя, мир проваливался в пустоту.

Пустынная улица дремала, раскинувшись на жаре.

*

Ложась спать, он не гасил свечи, с ужасом ожидая наступления ночи. Шорохи далеко отдавались в пустом доме. Да, теперь пустом.

Ах, отец, жизнь – такая глупая штука.

…Очнувшись ото сна, как от обморока, он беззвучно вздохнул. Вздох перерос в стон, он прижал ладонь к губам, гася его. До крови прикусывая хрупкие костяшки.

Свечи догорели.

Ночь слепо смотрела в открытое окно. С недавних пор он не позволял задвигать шторы.

Слизывая кровь, он молча отвечал на безмолвный взгляд ночного неба. Рывком встал, морщась от неуместной нежности ковра, прошел к подоконнику. Сел, обхватив колени руками. Лунное молоко пролилось в белые волосы.

Белые, как у него.

Нет.

Ну, отец, и как оно теперь, твое ничего? Каково сидеть безымянным узником в Азкабане? Наслаждаешься отпуском?

Чье это было решение, отец?

Люциус, темный свет.

Ненаписанные слова таяли на гладкости стекла.

Вытянув руку, он разглядывал предплечье. Чистая – покуда – кожа, бледный пух волос.

Нет, не так все должно было быть.

Непростительная ошибка, отец? Или ты нуждался в хозяине?

Закусив губу, он слушал, как скользит по коже кровь. Этот заманчивый запах.

Он так не хотел, чтобы кто-то взял над ним верх. Никаких владык, никаких рабов, он – сам себе господин, он – кот, который гуляет сам по себе.

Ха-ха. Шутка, достойная Люциуса.

Ты ведь тоже не хотел этого, верно, отец? Ты, который всегда задумывался о последствиях, который так тщательно контролировал себя, лицемерил талантливо, всегда, везде, во всем… И вот тебя дешево развели, как фраера, и теперь ты доказываешь свою преданность Лорду в обществе авроров и дементоров (о, дементоры на _нашей_ стороне, может, авроры тоже?), ты заслужил доверие, твоя мечта сбылась. Не так ли, отец?

Может быть, ты даже сумеешь выбраться из Азкабана. Упивающиеся Смертью валят оттуда толпами, почему бы и тебе не попробовать? Только сделай это так, чтобы не обмануть ожидания Лорда. Он может рассердиться.

Люциус Малфой – комнатная собачка Вольдеморта.

Или тебе все окончательно обрыдло?

Ах, отец, если б знать… Если б понять твои мотивы.

Он сжимает кулаки, вдавливая ногти глубоко в кожу. Боль. Ага. То, что нужно. Ночь длинна.

Он никто в этой игре. Он меньше, чем никто. Винтик, вынужденный выполнять подобающую ему работу. Не больше. Но и не меньше.

Клизме надлежит прекрасно знать свое место, в Азкабане ли, где-либо еще.

О, Лорд, сделай же в таком случае так, чтобы у клизмы не было мыслей! Ты ведь всемогущ, что тебе стоит?

Он не хочет совершать идиотские поступки сознательно! Надоело.

Бессилие.

Он упустил момент, когда можно было что-то исправить. Если честно, сейчас он не может вспомнить, был ли этот момент вообще.

Первая встреча с незнакомцем-Поттером? Предложение дружбы в экспрессе? Когда, когда, когда?!..

Никогда, ему кажется.

Бесплодные попытки навести мостики между ним и гриффиндорским безумцем. Ненависть, как пыль, на губах. Почему же ты такой тупой, очкарик? Почему такой тупой он сам?

Он не видит выхода.

Нет.

Лорд - это Дамблдор. Детище Дамблдора. Можно держать пари на все состояние, что старый козел надоумил Реддла в совершенстве освоить свод Темных Искусств. «Я нахожу, мальчик мой, что так тебе будет проще бороться с Неожиданным и Неизбежным злом, у тебя блестящие задатки». И проницательный, любящий взгляд поверх очков-половинок. Старый добрый Дамблдор.

Принцип отбора на факультет Слизерина – по наибольшей тупости. Но и у его студентов случаются озарения. Редкие и мимолетные, ну уж какие есть. Особенно если накануне им случается побыть в мерзкой шкуре слизняка. Много времени для размышлений. М-да, удачная шутка.

А Министерство суть сборище идиотов.

Магический мир – одна большая бессмысленная жестокая дыра.

Ничто.

Пустота.

Ноль.

Поттер – ничто, ноль, пустота. Орудие. Необходимая в хозяйстве вещь. Сумасшедший.

Ничего удивительного. Не более сумасшедший, чем он, Драко.

Два психа.

Куда больше двух.

И тесные рамки дурдома.

Иногда бывает нечем дышать.

А ночь – бесконечна. Ночь будет всегда. Душой я рядом, отец. Сам себе дементор.

Он хотел бы быть свободным и независимым, хотел бы сам выбирать свой путь. Убивать магглов? – пожалуйста. Охотиться на Упивающихся Смертью? – на здоровье. Дружить с Поттером? – сколько угодно.

Зло или добро, неважно, но – по своей воле. Сесть в Азкабан за собственное преступление. Не по прихоти свихнувшегося в безмирье Темного мага. Сойти с ума оттого, что сам этого хочешь. Без вмешательства интригана с длинной бородой. Самому строить свою судьбу. Невозможно. Невозможно?

Абсолютная свобода – заблуждение молодости. Иллюзия независимости.

_Призрачно все в этом мире бушующем…_


	2. Джейк

Твердые руки жадно ласкали его, негнущиеся пальцы зарывались в волосы. Пахнущий зловонием рот прижимался к его губам, жесткие зубы грубо рвали нежную кожу. Отбиваясь, он открыл глаза. И, зажмурившись, не сумел сдержать стона ужаса.

Осклизлый язык дохлой улиткой ввалился в его рот, заставив подавиться криком. Вытаращив глаза, он упирался руками в костяные плечи нависшего над ним чудовища, пищевод болезненно сокращался, грозя захлебнуть в рвотных массах.

Ухмыляясь, монстр оторвался от его губ. Неуклюжие крабы-руки потянулись к пуговицам рубахи.

Дрожа и судорожно глотая, он возобновил попытки вырваться.

Чудовищное существо, оскалившись, несколько раз ударило его в живот.

Задыхаясь, мальчик скорчился на занозистом полу. Когда приступ боли миновал, тяжелая рука легла на его плечо. Мальчик поднял затравленный взгляд, и его все-таки стошнило. Мелко дыша и вытирая рот, он по-прежнему видел под сомкнутыми веками качающийся меж тощих бедер обнаженный член. Неестественно сизый, вздувшийся, эрегированный член трупа.

Мертвые пальцы просунулись под его подбородок, и он закричал.

Приходил в себя он все еще крича. Раскрыв глаза и увидев пустую темную улицу, он продолжал кричать, не мог остановиться, хотя легкие горели огнем, а в сумерках вокруг сновали деловитые мохнатые мухи. Лишь когда в глазах совсем потемнело, он нашел в себе силы замолчать.

Бессильно откинувшись на землю, он дышал, расслабляясь. Странно, что на крик никто не вышел, но он был слишком слаб, чтобы обдумать эту мысль подробно. Небо качалось над головой. В горле пересохло.

С огромным трудом ему удалось встать. Некоторое время он качался в унисон с небом, потом выпрямился. Небо не остановилось.

И ладно.

Неумело переставляя ноги (словно зомби, - пришла мысль откуда-то из тупых, злобных глубин подсознания), он медленно двинулся в сторону дома, где проживали его родственники. На грязном лице запеклись слезы, все тело противно дрожало от пережитого кошмара. Сейчас он хотел только одного – выпить воды и спать, спать, спать.

Без кошмаров, где его насиловал мертвый Сириус, пожалуйста, только без них!

Его мечтам не суждено было сбыться.

На крыльце дома сидел мальчик. Первое, за что зацепился его мутный от пережитого ужаса взгляд, были белые волосы, такие, казалось бы, знакомые, но рассыпанные небрежно. Щурясь, он остановился напротив, опираясь спиной о калитку. В свинцовую, точно набитую землей, голову тяжело возвращались мысли.

\- Какого черта, Малфой, чего тебе здесь надо? – пробормотал он.

Мальчик удивленно вскинул выгоревшие брови. Был он непривычно молод, лет одиннадцати на вид. И загорелый. Одет как потрепанный маггл. Но похож. Определенно.

\- Ты ошибаешься, - ответил мальчик. Голос незнакомый. Жуткий акцент. – Я не Малфой.

\- Кто тогда? – надо бы подойти и дать этому Малфою, который прикидывается кем-то другим, в репу, но ноги вдруг отказались повиноваться.

\- Мое имя Джейк, - ответил мальчик. Встал. Для Малфоя он вроде бы был ниже ростом.

_Для теперешнего Малфоя,_ \- уточнил какой-то трезвый голос в его гудящей голове.

\- Э, да ты еле стоишь, - заметил мальчик (да какая разница, кто он?). Шагнул со ступенек. - Давай помогу.

Внезапно земля надвинулась вплотную, и он безжизненно повис на мальчике. Тот крякнул, но удержал тело высокого для него подростка. Тонкой, но удивительно крепкой рукой обхватил за талию, довел до ступенек. Аккуратно усадил. Присел на корточки напротив, порывшись в видавшей виды, несовременной какой-то сумке, достал кисет и широкий листок. Насыпал в него табак, ловко свернул самокрутку. С недовольным видом похлопал себя по перепоясанным широким кожаным поясом бедрам.

\- Забыл, - сказал он. При ближайшем рассмотрении его сходство с Малфоем утрачивалось, но какие-то общие черты все же были. Неприятно. – Спички есть?

Не думая, что делает, вместо ответа достал палочку, произнес заклинание. Мальчик, не дрогнув ни единым мускулом, прикурил.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он. – Как тебя зовут?

\- Гарри, - сидеть определенно было лучше, чем стоять. Можно было запрокинуть голову и ждать, когда появятся министерские совы. Или не появятся. Небо качалось. – Я здесь живу. Ты ко мне?

Мальчик пожал плечами.

\- Нет. Не думаю, что ты здесь живешь.

\- О чем ты? – прищурился Поттер. От этого нехитрого действия мгновенно заболела голова. Мысли ворочались в ней, точно валуны.

\- Я заснул, - пояснил мальчик, стряхивая пепел. Небрежный жест, такой знакомый. – Совсем в другом месте. А проснулся здесь. Так уже бывало. Ты не мертвый, - добавил он, затянувшись.

На последних словах Гарри перекосило.

\- Н-нет, - выдавил он.

\- Это твое место? – спросил мальчик, рукой с сигаретой обводя пространство вокруг. – Где?

\- Литл-Уингинг, Тисовая улица, - недоумевая, отозвался Гарри. В голове шумело, хотелось лечь.

\- Англия? - поднял брови… Джейк, этого настырного мелкого мальчишку зовут Джейк. И он похож на Малфоя.

\- Разумеется, - раздраженно ответил Гарри. – Что же еще?

Джейк не ответил.

Минуту они сидели молча.

\- Я пойду, - сказал Гарри, делая движение, чтобы встать. Голова закружилась, шрам вспыхнул болью. – Бож-же! – простонал он, садясь обратно. – Как меня все это достало!

Мальчик без слов помог ему подняться.

\- В дом? – спросил он.

Гарри кивнул.

Преодолев последние ступеньки с повисшим на нем Поттером, Джейк толкнул белую дверцу и шагнул в темную прихожую.

\- Не шуми, - предупредил его Гарри шепотом.

Джейк кивнул.

\- Куда? – тихо спросил он. Для мальчика, напоминающего Малфоя в детстве, он был удивительно участлив.

\- Наверх.

Шатаясь, как два пьяных привидения, они осторожно взобрались по ведущей на второй этаж лестнице к комнате Гарри. Зашли внутрь, Джейк плотно притворил дверь, помог Гарри добраться до кровати. Как был, в обуви, Поттер завалился на покрывало. Отдышался. Ватная слабость во всем теле начинала раздражать.

Джейк с любопытством оглядывался, поворачиваясь на носках. Гарри обратил внимание, до чего грязная на мальчишке одежда. Грязная и поношенная. Хуже даже, чем у него самого. А на бедре… - Гарри приподнялся на локтях, нет, зрение его не обмануло, - там действительно болталась кобура, из которой торчала рифленая рукоять пистолета.

_Вольдеморт нанял маггловских убийц, чтобы прикончить меня,_ \- мелькнула безумная мысль.

Где-то далеко Малфой-младший оказался прав в некоторых своих предположениях.

Рука сама нащупала палочку. Одновременно Гарри и Джейк замерли: каждый – со своим оружием в руках, направленным в грудь противника.

\- Хорошая реакция, - сказал Поттер.

Джейк настороженно кивнул.

\- Если это не сон, мы поубиваем друг друга, - заметил он холодно.

\- Кто ты? – спросил Гарри.

\- Не твой враг, - ответил Джейк, – стрелок.

\- Я волшебник, - Гарри опустил палочку. Внезапно ему стало скучно и невыносимо захотелось спать. Гарри зевнул.

\- Тебе лучше уйти, - сказал он, подтягивая колени к груди. – Если Дурсли застанут тебя здесь утром, скандала не миновать.

\- Дом пуст, - отозвался Джейк спокойно, неуловимым движением пряча пистолет. Гарри ему не ответил. Он крепко спал.

*

Когда он проснулся, небо за окном качалось. Вначале он решил, что продолжает видеть сон, потом – что началось землетрясение. И лишь когда взгляд его упал на замершего в кресле мальчика, Гарри понял, что не спит. Не должен спать.

\- Боже мой, - сказал он, резко садясь.

Не стоило спать в одежде и обуви, и очки неплохо было бы снять, но теперь-то он проснулся и в подобных процедурах нужды не было. Поводив языком во рту, Гарри понял, что хочет пить. Просто умирает от жажды.

\- Эй, - позвал он Джейка.

Тот кивнул, открывая глаза. Будто не спал только что. Кто его знает?

\- Никто не приходил? – в ответе Гарри не нуждался: и без того понятно, что Дурсли не появлялись. Сколько же он проспал? И который сейчас час?

\- Никто и не придет, - мягко, как маленькому, пояснил Джейк. – И, боюсь, мы не сможем никуда отсюда выйти.

Гарри махнул рукой на его рассуждения.

\- Сиди тихо, - велел он, направляясь к двери и аккуратно приотворяя ее. – Я скоро вернусь.

Джейк пожал плечами и свернулся в кресле, как прежде.

Стараясь ступать бесшумно, Гарри выскользнул в темный коридор и поспешил на кухню. Возвращаясь обратно с кувшином воды и парой кусочков подсохшего хлеба (диета Дадли стала своего рода семейным ритуалом, бесполезным, но необходимым, как вечерняя молитва), Гарри обратил внимание, что в доме поразительно тихо. Не храпел дядя Вернон, не ворочалась Петунья, Дадли не причмокивал во сне, грезя о телячьих отбивных и пирожных с заварным кремом. Дом молчал, как пустой.

Точно песочные часы перевернулись внутри; Гарри, как угорелый, ворвался в комнату.

Джейк поднял на него брови.

\- Они куда-то все делись, - сказал Гарри, тяжело дыша. – Неужели, - он заплакал, словно повернули кран, - их всех убили?

Джейк торопливо отобрал у него кувшин, чтобы не разбился. Отпил немного, прополоскал рот. Сглотнул.

\- Я осмотрел дом, пока ты спал, - сказал он. Ни капли сочувствия не прозвучало в ровном тоне, но Гарри вдруг перестал плакать. Сняв очки, он подолом рубахи протирал запачканные линзы. – Следов крови или борьбы нет. Мы не в реальном мире, Гарри. Мы – в шаре.

\- Не понимаю, - бессильно сказал Мальчик-Который-Вроде-Бы-Выжил.

Джейк вздохнул.

\- Не о том сейчас речь, - неохотно сказал он. Гарри спохватился, протянул ему кусок хлеба. Джейк кивнул. Гарри жадно вцепился зубами в еду. Джейк, точно не заметив, держал свою порцию в вытянутой руке. – Я и сам не очень-то понимаю, в чем тут дело. Ну… то есть понимаю, но трудно выразить словами то, что я чувствую.

Гарри, жуя, кивнул.

\- Но мы как будто в ловушке находимся. Этот дом, улица, дорога… словно мирок в хрустальном шарике. Потрясешь, и снег идет. А все пространство ограничено стеклом. Ты понимаешь?

Гарри, подумав, кивнул.

Джейк протянул ему кувшин, задумчиво вертя в руках свой хлеб.

\- Из какого ты года? – спросил он.

Гарри, поперхнувшись водой, закашлялся. Отдышавшись и вытерев рот ладонью (кувшин он торопливо поставил на стол, чтоб не разбить), он ответил:

\- 1998. Ты?

\- 77, - усмехнулся Джейк.

Помолчали. Джейк, наконец, начал есть хлеб, точно вспомнив, что с ним надо делать.

\- Цвет неба меняется, - сказал Гарри, поглядев в окно. От качающегося небосвода кружилась голова, но он продолжал всматриваться, опершись на подоконник.

Джейк, жуя, встал рядом.

\- Пойдем, - велел он.

Гарри, ни слова не говоря, подчинился, захватив с собой валявшуюся на кровати палочку.

Торопливо они спустились по лестнице в прихожую и вышли во двор. Джейк уверенно двинулся вперед по улице, Гарри последовал за ним. Они миновали дом миссис Фигг, такой же пустой и темный, как жилище Дурслей. За ним перспектива внезапно искажалась, Гарри остановился. Джейк продолжал шагать, но, казалось, он марширует на месте. Гарри заморгал.

Выругавшись и стукнув кулаком по открытой ладони, Джейк остановился и повернулся.

\- Видишь? – сказал он.

Гарри кивнул.

\- Знаешь какие-нибудь заклинания? - Джейк кивнул на палочку в правой руке Гарри.

Тот задумался. Потом покачал головой.

\- Ясно, - поджал губы Джейк. – Пошли обратно.

Они повернулись, чтобы идти назад, в дом, когда это началось.

*

Да, да, да, я помню.

Женщины такие настойчивые.

Непривычные создания.

Мать, поджав губы (на лице выражение, будто где-то рядом плохо пахнет), ждала, когда я закончу завтракать. Ну вот, хорошо.

\- Что ты хотела, мама?

\- Дурмштанг, - говорит она, чуть кривя тонкие губы. Она красивая, потому что она - мать, но не понимаю, что отец нашел в ней.

Чистую кровь, что ж еще.

\- Нет, - я покачал головой.

Она вздернула брови. Боже, мы в нашей семье так похожи друг на друга.

Хочу немедленно взглянуть на себя в зеркало – неужели я тоже?

\- Драко, послушай, - говорит она сухо.

Сижу, сложив руки на коленях, как в детстве. Слушаю.

Женщины – неведомые диковинные создания. Как красивые, драгоценные, пригодные для одной только цели безделушки.

\- Нет, - сказал я, когда она закончила свою речь.

Мать качает головой.

Встаю.

\- Благодарю, mama, за заботу. Мне надо идти.

\- Я уеду во Францию! – замечает она чуть более громко, чем обычно.

Шагнув к ней, я взял ее за узкое запястье.

\- Не надо, maman, - сказал я. – Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня здесь одного.

В ее серых, как брызги дождя, глазах – слезы, но мне ее ни капельки не жалко.

\- Я останусь в Хогвартсе, - добавил я перед тем, как уйти.

Дубовая дверь отцовского кабинета захлопнулась за моей спиной.

Прости, мама, я ничуть не сожалею…


	3. Мир сдвинулся

Громоздкие пухлые тучи налетели из-за причудливо скругленного края горизонта, злой ветер ударил в разом опущенные лица двух мальчишек разного возраста.

\- Бежим! – прокричал Джейк. Ветер старательно затолкал возглас обратно в глотку.

Но они все равно побежали.

И, конечно же, не успели.

Могучие капли града обрушились на незащищенные головы, на плечи, плети дождя хлестали по спинам. Джейк забежал на крыльцо первым, следом, задыхаясь, Гарри, вдвоем они с трудом захлопнули хлипкую дверцу. За картонными стенами дома бесновалась непогода.

Джейк поднял мокрое лицо, выгоревшие волосы, как детский чепец, облепили скулы.

\- Кто-то потряс наш шарик, - криво улыбаясь, заметил он.

Гарри ощупывал голову, нашел уже пару шишек.

Поднявшись наверх, в ставшую надежным убежищем комнату, мальчики прильнули к окну. Плотная пелена ливня скрывала от их взглядов даже кусты внизу. Вздохнув, Джейк отошел в глубь комнаты. Уставился оттуда настороженно на палочку в руках Гарри.

\- Я высушу нас, - объяснил Поттер.

\- Валяй, - Джейк кивнул.

Гарри произнес высушивающее заклятие. Магия работала. Совы не прилетали. Ах да, конечно, этот квази-сон не предусматривал немедленного министерского реагирования.

\- Значит, в 98-м на Англию обрушится магия? – поинтересовался Джейк, сворачиваясь в кресле.

Гарри присел на краешек кровати напротив мальчика – он едва различал его лицо в темноте грозы.

\- Волшебники существовали всегда, - нехотя сказал он. – Только магглы об этом не знали.

\- Так ты волшебник, а я, выходит, маггл, - светлая голова Джейка качнулась пару раз. – Постой, - произнес он после паузы, - как звучит твое полное имя?

\- Гарри Джеймс Поттер, - пожал плечами Гарри.

Джейк присвистнул.

\- Я слыхал о тебе, - заметил он неодобрительно.

Гарри вновь приподнял и опустил плечи. Даже маггл из 77-го года слыхал о нем. Надо же. Но…

\- Я тогда еще не родился, - подозрение вспыхнуло в нем со стремительностью молнии. Гарри крепче сжал палочку.

«Только пожалуйста, никаких больше пророчеств!» - тут же мысленно взмолился он.

Кажется, Джейк покачал головой.

\- Я слыхал о тебе не здесь. «Сарга» – что-нибудь говорит название?

\- Нет, - Гарри все никак не мог заставить себя расслабиться. В вое ветра за стеклом ему слышались знакомые голоса.

\- Я так и думал, - пробормотал мальчик со взрослым пистолетом. – Все перепуталось. А твой мир, он как? – внезапно спросил он. – Нормально?

\- Тш-ш, - не слушая, шикнул Гарри. – Слышишь?

\- Нет.

Гарри встал, пробрался к окну. Распахнул створки. В лицо, как плеть, ударила ледяная вода. Не обращая внимания, Гарри свесился с подоконника по пояс, тщетно пытаясь разглядеть, что творится на улице. Рукой с палочкой он придерживал очки, чтоб не соскальзывали. Напряженно вслушивался в дождь.

Рядом остановился Джейк, но Гарри не обратил внимания. Все его чувства были направлены наружу, и вот он, кажется, действительно услышал.

\- Эй, мы здесь! – закричал он, размахивая руками, и точно бы выпал, если б Джейк не удержал его за ремень джинсов.

\- С ума сошел! – прошипел светловолосый мальчик-стрелок, и шипом этим опять напомнил Гарри Малфоя. – Кому ты орешь?

\- Там мои друзья, - Гарри поспешно всунулся обратно в комнату, ринулся к двери. Джейк не отпускал его.

\- Я ничего не слышу, - возразил он.

Гарри досадливо махнул рукой.

\- Зато я слышу, - ответил он мрачно. – Пусти.

\- Они найдут дом, - Джейк не торопился следовать совету. Да что там – приказу. Гарри охватило раздражение.

\- В такой неразберихе – вряд ли, - стараясь говорить все же спокойно, заявил он. – Вдруг с ними что-нибудь случилось? – он вспомнил мертвые настойчивые руки Сириуса, и его передернуло.

\- Я говорю тебе: не ходи туда, - гнул свое Джейк. Его акцент стал просто жутким.

\- Это мое дело, - твердо и мрачно заверил его Гарри. – Пусти!

Джейк разжал пальцы. Гарри пулей вылетел из комнаты, не заметив, что настырный малолетка последовал за ним.

Ветер швырнул дверь назад в Гаррины руки, и несколько драгоценных секунд Поттер потратил, пытаясь все же открыть ее и выскользнуть во двор. Тучи свисали в помрачневший сад тети Петунии, как чудовищные вымя, по ним змеились кровеносные сетки зарниц.

«Если мы в шаре, кто-то определенно хочет его разбить», - пришла шальная мысль.

Набрав на крыльце побольше воздуха в легкие, Гарри решительно шагнул в дождь и побежал, прикрывая голову руками. Кожу царапали осколки небесного ледового дворца, ветхие кроссовки скользили по бескрайним, как океан, лужам, разбрызгивая грязь во все стороны. Выскочив за калитку, Гарри попытался оглядеться, но линзы его очков рыдали горючими слезами, и он ничего не увидел.

\- Рон! – закричал он в лицо стихии. – Гермиона! Где вы?!

Неясный отклик как будто раздался с того конца улицы, откуда приковылял он сам после ужасной встречи с Сириусом.

\- Я здесь! – заорал он, чтобы тут же захлебнуться ледяной и до крайности мокрой водой.

Не тратя больше времени на бесполезные окрики, Гарри помчался в сторону предполагаемого местонахождения друзей.

Со склона холма ему навстречу с ревом неслась целая речушка. Поскользнувшись на асфальте-дне, Гарри упал, чудом не потеряв палочку. Грязный поток мстительно вцепился в очки, и смыл их. Захлебываясь, Гарри шарил под водой руками, беспомощный, как новорожденный котенок. Чьи-то тонкие руки подхватили его подмышки, вздернули, нацепили на нос заляпанные очки. Гарри пальцами протер их. Скривился.

\- Никого не видел? – прокричал он Джейку.

Мальчик – скукожившись под немилосердно хлещущими струями, он казался еще младше – с гримасой покачал головой.

\- Рон! – с новой силой заорал Гарри.

И медленно, борясь с течением, пошел вперед, выставив перед собой руки. Джейк шлепал следом.

Вдвоем они добрели до края небоската, и некоторое время, не видя, шагали на одном месте. Руки Гарри то вдавливались в упругое и неприятно-пульсирующее (словно взопревшее на жаре мясо, с содроганием подумал он), то цепляли пустоту. Джейк, догадавшись, остановился, согнулся, скрестив над головой руки, но Гарри все не сдавался. Он звал друзей, давясь пресными брызгами, выкрикивал их имена, пока горло не начала рвать изнутри сухая пронзительная боль. Тогда Гарри развернулся, и зашагал обратно, подталкиваемый беснующимся под ногами потоком. Джейк – тенью – за ним.

Впереди раздался новый крик.

Гарри, как безумный, помчался туда.

Джейк поспешил следом, ругаясь сквозь стучавшие зубы.

Они обшарили, наверное, все отведенное им пространство вдоль и поперек, но не нашли никаких следов друзей Гарри. Ливень не унимался. Гарри поцарапал руку, наткнувшись на гвоздь в невидимом из-за стены дождя заборе, Джейк все сильнее беспокоился о своем «ругере». Голоса, словно издеваясь, звучали, казалось, отовсюду.

Когда мальчики, вымотавшись и продрогнув окончательно, сдались, гроза, как по заказу, улеглась.

Джейк с любопытством озирался кругом. Гарри, застонав, плюхнулся на землю, не заботясь о том, что внизу раскинулась глубокая, матово блестящая лужа.

Местность неузнаваемо изменилась.

\- Тебе знакомы окрестности? – трясясь и стуча зубами, спросил Джейк.

Гарри, обхватив себя холодными ладонями за дрожащие плечи, не поднимая головы кивнул.

\- Школа Волшебства и Чародейства Хогвартс, - сказал он. – Я учусь здесь.

\- Я говорю тебе, пойдем внутрь, - взмолился Джейк на своем чудовищном английском.

Гарри, исподлобья смерив его взглядом, снова кивнул. Встал. Налетел легкий, с запахом осени, ветерок. Мокрая до белья одежда неприятно и жестко липла к телу. Взмахнув палочкой, Гарри непослушными губами произнес приевшееся за день заклинание просушки. Джейк благодарно улыбнулся. А, поглядев вверх, ткнул в небо пальцем:

\- Гляди.

Гарри поглядел. Небо больше не качалось, не вращалось и вообще никак не двигалось.

\- Мы могли бы остаться здесь, - неуверенно предложил Джейк, заметив, что Гарри не двигается, по-прежнему запрокинув лохматую голову к вечерним облакам. – Может быть, я разведу костер?

\- Нет, - пожал плечами Поттер. – В замке найдутся камины и теплые комнаты. По крайней мере, я так думаю, - добавил он себе под нос.

Усталые донельзя, они медленно побрели по душистому лугу к воротам темнеющего на горизонте замка.

\- Куда же делись Рон и Гермиона? – сам себя спрашивал Гарри, и сжимал кулаки. Ему не хотелось верить, что их голоса – всего лишь плод его больного воображения. Ведь Джейк сразу сказал, что ничего не слышал.

«Нечего было и бегать за мной», - с усталой злостью подумал Гарри, косясь на идущего рядышком мальчишку. Джейк двигался чуть впереди Поттера, неспешно, но упруго, его тонкие детские пальцы ласкали высокую луговую траву, он чему-то чуть-чуть, застенчиво, улыбался. Громоздкая кобура совсем не смотрелась на его тощей, обтянутой затертыми джинсами, заднице. Точно почуяв взгляд Гарри, Джейк замедлил шаг и обернулся. Серьезный темный взгляд светлых глаз. Таких знакомых ненавистных светлых глаз. Сжатые губы на остром лице.

Гарри смутился и отвел глаза. Тут же в нем толкнулся гнев на собственное смущение и на пацана, который его вызвал.

\- Ну, что ты идешь со мной? – не выдержав, заговорил Гарри.

Джейк остановился. Снова этот внимательный взрослый взгляд на юном бледно-загорелом лице. Нет, Малфой никогда не смотрел так.

\- Ты думаешь, все закончилось, Гарри? – мягко и слегка насмешливо спросил Джейк, дав Поттеру возможность расширить первую реплику. – Что же тогда я делаю здесь, в твоем когда и где?

\- Откуда мне знать, - буркнул Гарри, отворачиваясь.

Злость и стыд сплетались в его груди в один цепкий, неразделимый комок, и он почувствовал, как прилила к щекам кровь.

\- Забудь, - махнул он рукой.

Джейк пожал плечами.

\- Этот замок тоже нежилой, - сменил тему он.

Пораженный, Гарри вскинул голову.

«Нежилой» – это было мягко сказано.

Напротив мальчиков располагались ворота главного входа. Высокие створки были разбиты, длинные щепки упокоились в траве, их крепкое дерево основательно прогнило. По камням кладки змеились трещины, в них рос плющ и какой-то древний, омерзительный на вид мох. Крытую галерею завалили рухнувшие с верхних этажей валуны. Гарри задрал голову: насколько можно было видеть с его места, гриффиндорской башни больше не существовало.

\- Пойдем внутрь, - едва шевеля губами, велел он.

И шагнул во влажный заброшенный полумрак прихожей. Джейк неслышно последовал за ним.

Разбитая парадная лестница, обвалившиеся перила. Гарри осторожно поднялся по покореженным ступеням, старательно обходя горы штукатурки и прочего строительного хлама. Здесь было сражение, он ясно видел это.

Ведя пальцем по уцелевшему сегменту перил, Гарри наткнулся на внушительный скол. На коже отпечатался копотный след. Чье-то заклятие угодило в камень.

Легко ступая по следам давнего разорения, они добрались до дверей Большого Зала. Здесь створки были на месте, но скособочены, на блестящих некогда ручках запеклась ржавчина. Гарри, повернув их (рыжие чешуйки просыпались на пол, как сухие лепестки), толкнул дверь.

\- Значит, твой мир тоже сдвинулся, - прозвучал рядом спокойный голос Джейка.

Гарри не был уверен, что понял его правильно. Медленно пошел он вдоль ряда перевернутых и выпотрошенных столов, в промозглом воздухе танцевали пылинки. Помост преподавателей разрушился в прах, лишь кое-где валялись фрагменты стульев. Вот клочок скатерти – зеленое с серым, она обветшала, стала склизкой на ощупь. Гарри задумчиво помял ее в пальцах, морщась от неприятного запаха. Вскоре он нашел и его источник: груда потускневших золотых тарелок в углу вперемежку с какой-то темной заплесневелой массой. Туча мух с жужжанием поднялась над местом потревоженного пиршества, черной волной прянула на Гарри. Присев, он замахал руками. Он чувствовал, что еще немного, и его вырвет. Внутри все противно дрожало.

Джейк тем временем бродил вдоль противоположной стены, носками кроссовок переворачивал заинтересовавшие его вещи. Вот одна особенно привлекла его внимание. Джейк присел на корточки, вытянул из вороха хлама чудом уцелевшую шахматную доску. Открыл ее. М-да, фигурки явно волшебные.

Нескладный рыжеволосый подросток в лежачей позе, со скрещенными на груди руками. Джейк осторожно взял его в ладонь: фигурка была холодна, как лед. На крошечном лице человечка застыло выражение страдания.

Следующей Джейку попалась девочка: острые колени и локти, копна каштановых волос. Разглядеть лицо не удавалось: девочка закрывала голову руками, в ее напряженной позе сконцентрировался глубокий ужас, который она, казалось, испытывала. В миниатюрном кулачке она сжимала палочку.

Потом настала очередь симпатичного мальчика и рыжеволосой девочки, взявшихся за руки. На их улыбчивых лицах, однако, не было и тени улыбки…

Заслышав нетвердые шаги за спиной, Джейк поспешно захлопнул коробку с фигурами.

\- Это ведь только сон, да? – спросил Гарри, становясь рядом.

\- Может быть, - произнес Джейк, поднимаясь с колен. – Может быть, этот сон о том, как все будет, если… - нет, он не стал договаривать. Подросток в круглых очках, застывший по правую руку от Джейка, вызывал в стрелке все больше беспокойства.

\- Надо уходить отсюда, - сказал он, беря Гарри за холодную руку. – Переночуем снаружи.

\- Я не смогу заснуть, - шевельнул пропыленными губами Гарри.

\- Постарайся. Мы не можем здесь оставаться. В этих развалинах нам не место, - Джейк пытался говорить мягко и рассудительно, но ему все сильнее хотелось треснуть этого волшебника по затылку, чтобы выбить, наконец, из него спесь, дурь и сопли.

«Развалины пропитаны злом! – хотелось кричать Джейку в опущенную растрепанную голову. – Оно сочится из всех щелей! И, если хочешь знать мое мнение, это зло местное, не завозное. Оно издавна гнездилось в стенах этого лживого замка! Еще немного, и оно заметит нас! Вспомнит нас обоих…»

\- Нам надо уйти отсюда, - повторил он, сжимая пальцы свободной от ладони Гарри руки в кулак.

\- Хорошо, - согласился волшебник. Дернул рукой.

Джейк заставил себя разжать пальцы.


	4. Ночной Хогвартс

Чем дальше они уходили от разрушенного Хогвартса, тем меньше хотелось Гарри это делать. Словно он забыл там что-то важное. Не надо было уходить.

Гарри покосился на Джейка. Лицо задумчивое и отрешенное, но мальчишка явно нервничает.

«Никто не заставлял его таскаться за мной», - подумал Гарри.

Но возвращаться немедленно не стал. Он сделает это позже.

\- Здесь есть дорога на Хогсмид, это волшебная деревня, - сказал он Джейку. – Может, туда?

Джейк, как Гарри почему-то и ожидал, покачал головой.

\- Думаю, не стоит. Не против ночевать под открытым небом?

Гарри был не против.

Сойдя с тропинки, ведущей в Хогсмид (делать им там и впрямь было нечего; к чему Гарри вообще вспомнил о деревне?), мальчики углубились в лес. Гарри задумался, что сказал бы Джейку, предложи тот переночевать в Запретному лесу. Решил, что ничего.

«Это всего лишь сон», - подумал Гарри.

Они нашли небольшую аккуратную полянку и расположились на ней. Джейк принес хворост, соорудил костровище. Хотел было воспользоваться огнивом (ну, Гарри предположил, что эта штука является огнивом), но Поттер опередил его, произнеся заклинание. Вспыхнул веселый огонь, мальчики придвинулись поближе, грея озябшие ладони. Потом Джейк извлек из кобуры свой пистолет, из сумки – кусок грубого полотна, тряпицу и пузырек с маслом. Привычными точными движениями разобрав оружие, принялся его чистить. Как ни странно, сейчас он походил на Малфоя еще больше, чем прежде.

\- Ты американец, - сказал Гарри, глядя в огонь.

Джейк едва заметно кивнул. Лесные тени надвинулись поближе, приготовившись подслушивать.

\- Разве в Америке детям разрешается носить оружие?

Джейк усмехнулся, потом оттопырил губу и сдул с лица упавшую светлую прядь. Гарри моргнул. Да сдался ему этот чертов Малфой!

\- Это пистолет моего отца, - проговорил мальчик, не поднимая глаз от работы, хотя руки его, казалось, не нуждались в наблюдении. – Я забрал его, когда уходил. Насовсем, - еще добавил он.

Гарри нахохлился. Вот если бы у него был отец, он никуда бы от него не ушел. Не смотря ни на что.

Джейк улыбнулся.

\- Там, куда я ушел, меня ждала настоящая семья, - произнес он. – Там я приносил больше пользы.

Гарри молчал. Тени разочарованно притихли. Сгущались сумерки.

\- Мы должны выбраться из шара, - закончив смазывать оружие и собирая пистолет обратно, заметил Джейк. – А ты неразговорчив, - продолжал он, разглядывая Гарри.

Поттер в изумлении уставился на Джейка.

\- Знаешь, Гарри, - задумчиво продолжал Джейк, вороша палкой в огне. Пламя огрызалось короткими искрами. – По-моему, это твой сон.

\- Почему? – спросил Гарри. Он вдруг подумал, что неплохо было бы чего-нибудь попить.

«И поесть», - добавил урчащий желудок.

\- Потому что, - объяснял меж тем Джейк ему, как маленькому, - город, в котором мы встретились, и этот замок принадлежат твоей реальности. Ведь это тоже Англия?

Гарри кивнул.

\- Хм, - Джейк подергал себя за длинную челку. Гарри захотелось зажмуриться, чтобы хоть на миг не видеть эти раздражающе-малфоевские черты. «И почему хорек? – подумал он почти испуганно. – Джейк ведь не его копия».

Зато он вел себя точь-в-точь как их Слезиринское Высочество. Высокомерный ублюдок.

\- А хоббиты тут у вас, случаем, не водятся? – голос светловолосого мальчика нарушил ход гарриных мыслей.

\- Хоббиты? – переспросил он.

\- Нет, так нет, - легко сдался Джейк и растянулся на траве, скрещенными ногами – к огню.

Гарри скосил на него глаза.

\- Спать? – поинтересовался он.

\- Пожалуй, - лениво отозвался Джейк. Типа, твой сон – ты и думай, как из него выбраться. Поня-ятно.

Гарри сплел пальцы и выгнул их, хрустнув суставами. Ну что ж, он, кажется, уже придумал. А вот что, любопытно, Джейк будет делать утром, когда обнаружит, что Гарри исчез?

Мысль об этом приятно согревала.

Не снимая очки, Гарри свернулся перед огнем в клубок, прижал палочку к груди. Спать он не собирался, но так было теплее и меньше донимал голод. Затихнув, Гарри настроился на длительное ожидание, но, видно, Джейк вымотался сильнее, чем казалось. Костер медленно умирал, а светловолосый паренек не двигался, только свернулся вскоре на манер Гарри. Поттер еще немного прислушивался к ровному дыханию мальчика. Комары звенели над ухом, но Джейк на них не реагировал, окончательно уверив Гарри, что спит.

Стараясь не шуметь, гриффиндорец поднялся на ноги. Стало темно и холодно, но Гарри улыбался. Замок звал его. И Гарри знал, что один, без приставучего Джейка, наверняка найдет способ выбраться из этой сно-ловушки. А уж брать с собой Мальчика-Который-Так-Похож-На-Гаденыша, или нет – это он позже решит.

Освещая путь палочкой, Гарри канул в лесные тени.

В сузившихся глазах Джейка сверкнули высыпавшие на небосвод звезды.

*

Ветки темных кустов цеплялись за одежду, не пуская вперед. Ноги промокли от вечерней росы. Прорываясь сквозь заросли, Гарри ощутил себя страдающим от жажды носорогом, почуявшим воду. Впрочем, он решил, что шум не разбудит Джейка, коль уж комары оказались не способны сделать это.

Вскоре он вышел на ровную дорогу.

Очень хотелось обернуться и послать лесу возмущенный плевок.

Гарри не стал отвлекаться. Ноги сами несли его к Хогвартсу.

Замок встретил его окнами темными и безжизненными.

«Ничего это еще не значит», - подумал Гарри, входя под молчаливые своды.

Настроение, тем не менее, испортилось.

«Это не может быть мой сон, маленький глупый назойливый янки, - подумал он. – Хотя бы потому, что я не спал».

Мысль не укрепилась, потому что на вершине лестницы, куда Гарри по привычке направился, темнела высокая фигура.

\- О-о, кого я вижу, Поттер, - прозвучал знакомый, растягивающий слова голос.

«Мистер Малфой, - хотел спросить Гарри, - у вас случайно нет второго сына в Америке?»

Вместо этого он, прищурившись, в свете изготовленной к атаке палочки разглядывал Люциуса.

В кои-то веки не прилизанные длинные волосы. Арестантская роба на холеном покуда теле. Еще более бледное лицо, если это только возможно. Холодные глаза хорька-переростка.

\- Чудесно выглядите, мистер Малфой.

Тонкие губы скривились в вымученной улыбке.

\- Благодарю. Но, думаю, я выгляжу лучше, чем наш с вами общий четвероногий знакомый.

Один – один. На миг Гарри задохнулся от боли. О мертвом, ласкавшем его Сириусе он позабыл. И хвала Мерлину за эти маленькие радости!

\- Как ты смеешь! – закричал он. Палочка, давно смотревшая в грудь азкабанского узника, вздрогнула.

Теперь Малфой действительно улыбался.

\- Значит, я еще не потерял способности видеть приятные сны, - лениво протянул он.

Гарри сжал зубы.

\- Убирайся! – процедил он. В голове настойчиво кружилось непрощаемое.

\- Нет, что вы, Поттер, - продолжал усмехаться Малфой-старший. – Пожалуй, я останусь. Поговорим о погоде?

\- Убирайся, это мой сон! – выкрикнул Гарри. Из палочки с треском вылетела молния.

Вообще-то Гарри не хотел никого убивать.

Медленно, как в страшном сне (ага, вот именно в таком), отец Драко прижал руки к груди и начал оседать на пол. На лице его застыла гримаса страдания, а приподнятая бровь смотрелась нелепо. Гарри недоуменно взглянул на свою руку, сжимавшую палочку. Перевел взгляд на Люциуса. Тот оседал на колени, казалось, это будет длиться вечно.

\- Ты это заслужил, - сказал Гарри, пока тот падал. Голос прозвучал незнакомо. А в груди ширилась пустота. – Все равно это сон, - мрачно добавил Мальчик-Который-Убил-Упивающегося-Смертью. – Жаль, - докончил он, продолжая взбираться по ступенькам к скорчившемуся телу. Его левый кроссовок с силой впечатался в рассыпанные по израненному камню светлые волосы.

На вершине лестницы Гарри на секунду замер.

«Куда теперь?» - размышлял он, позабыв о Малфое.

Итак, Большой Зал они с Джейком осмотрели, там делать нечего. В гриффиндорскую башню и наверх вообще не попасть – сообразил Гарри, окинув взглядом перспективу. Лестницы, ведущие туда, частично были разрушены, частично не функционировали.

«Вольдемортова работа», - со злобой подумал Гарри.

Оставался единственный путь – в подземелья.

«Значит, туда», - решил Поттер, и поспешил вниз. Ночной возни у подножия лестницы он не услышал.

Миновав кабинет зельеварения, Гарри снова остановился. Прямо на него, призрачно мерцая, надвигался один из близнецов.

\- Эй! – окликнул его Гарри.

Уизли остановился.

\- Привет, - Гарри неловко улыбнулся. Эта встреча явно была лучше предыдущей, но, признаться, ее Гарри совсем не ожидал. – Ты Фред?

Брат Рона покачал головой. На Поттера он не смотрел, скрестив на груди странно светящиеся руки.

\- Тогда Джордж? – Гарри покраснел. Раньше различать близнецов для него не составляло труда. То есть необходимости не возникало – эта парочка была неразлучна.

\- Теперь неважно, - ответил, наконец, юноша. – Здравствуй, Гарри. – Голос его был тих и печален.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? Ты тоже спишь, как и Джейк? – спросил Гарри.

Близнец покачал головой. Без брата он выглядел странно… нелепо. Неполно.

\- Я призрак, Гарри, неужели не видишь? – слова прозвучали, как шорох промозглого ветра.

Гарри закашлялся. Ему даже стало страшно немного.

\- Призрак? – повторил он хрипло. – Но почему?

\- А ты не знаешь? – юноша вдруг поднял голову и попытался улыбнуться. Не сумел. – О, вижу, еще нет. Что ж, - он на миг нахмурил прозрачные – теперь-то Гарри видел – брови. – Следуй за мной, если действительно хочешь знать.

\- Да, - прошептал Гарри. Но он уже не был уверен, что хочет знать, почему один из близнецов стал призраком. Он не был даже уверен, что правильно сделал, вернувшись в Хогвартс. – Пойдем.

Безымянный близнец развернулся и, не касаясь пола, полетел вперед по коридору. Гарри поспешил за ним, сжимая в мокрой от пота ладони бесполезную палочку. Даже освещать путь не требовалось – призрак давал достаточно света.

\- Послушай, Фред, - нагоняя привидение, проговорил Гарри. – Или Джордж, уж назовись, а? – тот покачал головой. – Ладно, - махнул рукой Поттер. – Но что здесь случилось? Это Вольдеморт… тебя, - горло перехватило, договорить он не смог.

«Если таково мое будущее, то лучше я не буду просыпаться», - малодушно решил он.

\- Нет, - брат Рона издал смешок, похожий на рыдание. – Не он.

Не говоря больше ни слова, Гарри зашагал рядом.

Вскоре он начал узнавать дорогу. Именно этим запутанным путем однажды они с Роном спускались в логово слизеринцев.

\- А Рон? – спросил Гарри еще, когда призрак замер напротив стены, где, видимо, пряталась дверь, ведущая в гостиную змеиного факультета. – С ним-то все в порядке? – почему-то очень важно вдруг стало услышать ответ.

\- Ты никогда никого не слушаешь, Гарри, - мягко сказал призрак. – Повторяю: сейчас ты все узнаешь.

\- Погоди! – закричал Поттер, но призрак уже растаял в темноте и сырости заброшенного подземелья. – Вернись, если этот сон – мой, - прошептал Гарри вдогонку, но ничего не произошло.

Вздохнув, он повернулся к стене. С мягким шорохом распахнулась дверь – черный проем в черноте.

Неожиданно Гарри затрясло, из ослабевших пальцев со стуком выпала палочка.

\- Нет, я не буду входить, - прошептал Гарри, опускаясь на корточки и нащупывая палочку. – Я вовсе не хочу знать, отчего один из близнецов стал призраком. Я и без того знаю достаточно…

Темнота молчала. Как будто бы. Непослушными губами Гарри выговорил:

\- Люмос.

Вспыхнул робкий огонек. Дверь и впрямь была открыта.

Гарри выпрямился. Он должен войти и узнать. А потом проснуться, и забыть обо всем.

«Ты не сможешь забыть», - прошептал злобный голос в его голове.

Гарри передернул плечами.

\- Что ж, - сказал он вслух. – Тогда мне придется жить еще и с этим.

Переступая порог, он уже верил, что никогда его жизнь не будет другой. И с этой правдой ему тоже предстояло жить.

Дверь бесшумно закрылась за его спиной.

В слизеринской гостиной, несмотря на достойный вид самих подземелий, тоже царили разгром и запустение. Кресла перевернуты, светильники сорваны со своих цепей, в камине – куча серого, неприглядного пепла. Среди груды обломков, покрытой плесенью мебельной набивки, каких-то лоскутов зеленой ткани белела некая выпуклость. Продолжая дрожать, Гарри склонился поближе.

Череп.

Гарри сглотнул.

А рядом кости грудной клетки. А вот еще один череп в углу, под сорванным каминным экраном.

Внезапно ему показалось, что гостиная полна людскими скелетами.

\- Не-ет! – заорал Гарри, и помчался… вот уже уперся в стену на месте выхода. – Выпустите меня отсюда! – забарабанил он по камню кулаками, сбивая их в кровь. – Выпустите! – разрыдался он, и сел, упершись лбом в холодную стену.

\- Дамблдор, Сириус, кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, заберите меня отсюда, - захлебываясь, прошептал он. И тут же с испугом втянул воздух.

Нет, пожалуй, звать Сириуса не стоит.

В мгновение ока извернувшись, Гарри обвел гостиную палочкой. Кости мирно дремали на своих местах.

\- Боже, Боже мой, - простонал Гарри. Он так устал, так ужасно устал! Палочка качнулась в руке, осветив зев проема напротив замершего гриффиндорца. Опираясь о стену, Гарри встал. С этим кошмаром надо было покончить.

Шатаясь и внимательно глядя, куда ставит ноги, он добрался до зацепившейся за свет его палочки арки. Она вела на лестницу. Вздохнув, Гарри начал спуск. Ступеньки привели его к комнатам студентов. Не раздумывая, Гарри толкнул ближайшую дверь.


	5. Драко

Салазар изворотливый, клякса! Перо с шорохом отлетает прочь. Потянуться на стуле, разводя руки в стороны. Ноют плечи. Сколько прошло времени?

Массировать виски. Это просто дурной сон какой-то. Бесконечный дурной сон.

На кого ж ты покинул нас, отец?!

Малодушие.

Тщательно скрываемая душевная слабость.

Короткий взгляд за окно. Ночь близка.

Потерявшийся в сумерках крик козодоя.

Поттер.

Последнее китайское предупреждение.

Сколько раз я предупреждал тебя?

Даже китайцы сбились бы со счета.

Принять ванну, чтобы не пахнуть как заплесневелая канцелярская крыса.

Душистый влажный запах ванны. Горячая вода с благовониями. Расслабившись, лежать, вдыхать горький запах трав и испарений.

Кажется, заснул.

Призрак поцелуя в раскрытую ладонь. Бледные губы и длинные волосы – захлебываюсь в ласках.

Малфои все такие одинаковые. Иногда забываешь, который ты.

Спать, и не помнить, где ты и кто ты.

Проснуться, и не понимать этого.

Напротив обнаженного, с прилипшими к щекам волосами человека – распахнутые ворота мертвого Хогвартса. Тонкая тень в ворохе теней. Короткий вскрик.

*

Джейк следовал за Гарри по пятам, неслышно, как тать. Ночь была безлунной, только крапинки редких звезд, но потерять Поттера не смог бы и слепой: столько тот производил шума. Джейк решил, что Роланд пристрелил бы парня на месте – из жалости. Тут же при мысли о том, как он нужен Стрелку и Эдди, сами собой сжались кулаки.

Джейк запретил себе думать о ка-тете.

По пути к замку Гарри ни разу не обернулся, однако Джейк принял все доступные ему меры предосторожности, и некоторое время прятался в высокой траве одичавшего луга, прежде чем самому войти в школу. Упустить Гарри за это время он не боялся: мальчик ясно чувствовал ментальное присутствие волшебника. Он даже мог разбирать поверхностные образы и мысли из головы Гарри, но они были перепутаны, а проявлять настойчивость Джейк не решался – все же Поттер был магом.

Предоставленная Гарри фора оправдала себя: он с кем-то разговаривал. Пробираясь к воротам, Джейк ощутил взрыв эмоций, его обдало волной ярости. Поттер кричал на кого-то, потом мысленно произнес нечто неразборчивое, и Джейк понял – подросток в очках только что совершил убийство. Он остановился в дверях, выжидая, грея ладонь на рукояти пистолета. Нет, размышлял Джейк, Роланд убил бы парнишку за жестокость. За жестокость и неумение держать себя в руках.

Когда Джейк решил, что ждал достаточно и собрался продолжить слежку, его спину обдало легкой волной воздуха. Джейк обернулся, и мокрый голый юноша напротив вскрикнул от неожиданности. Или от того, что в грудь ему глянуло холодное дуло «ругера».

\- Привет, - сказал Джейк. – Добро пожаловать в грезу ночную темную.

Юноша озадаченно моргнул. Видно было, что он только что из ванной.

\- Где я? – задал он оригинальный вопрос.

\- Во сне Гарри Поттера, - просветил его Джейк. – Слыхал о таком?

Юноша скривился. Потом, задрожав, обхватил себя за плечи.

\- А ты кто такой? – хмуро спросил он.

Гарри в это время беседовал с кем-то из своих знакомых. Вот только он никак не мог определить, кто этот кто. Джейк решил, что время у него есть.

\- Меня зовут Джейк Чамберз, - сказал он. – Ты?

Впрочем, он, кажется, знал ответ. Голый юноша действительно чем-то напоминал его самого.

\- Драко Малфой, - все так же хмуро и неприветливо отозвался парень. – Как ты сказал, где я?

\- Во сне Гарри Поттера, - повторил Джейк. – Ты ведь знаком с ним? – разговор в коридоре Хогвартса окончился, надо было спешить. – Пойдешь со мной, или как?

Драко вдруг посмотрел вниз и, вроде бы, покраснел.

\- Но на мне ничего нет, - пробормотал он.

\- Ну так наколдуй! – посоветовал Джейк. – Маг ты, или не маг?

\- У меня нет палочки, - опустив голову, прошептал юноша.

\- Замок пуст, - утешил его Джейк. – Ну же, пошли! Я дам тебе рубашку, если хочешь.

Драко кивнул.

Джейк торопливо снял через голову рубашку, протянул Малфою. Поспешил к лестнице и наверх по ступенькам, пока юноша одевался. Конечно, рубашка оказалась ему коротка. Однако Джейк решил, что скоро эта проблема перестанет волновать парня, когда увидел труп человека, убитого Поттером. Светлые волосы белели в темноте.

Джейк сбежал вниз и ухватил беспомощного во мраке Малфоя за влажную руку.

\- Пошли скорее, - сказал он. Хвала Господу, что парень не ориентируется в окружающей их тьме.

\- Куда мы идем? – прошептал тот, когда они миновали лестничный пролет, старательно обойдя опасное место.

\- За Гарри, - ответил Джейк.

Пальцы Драко сжали его ладонь.

\- Зачем? – еще тише спросил Малфой.

\- Это его сон. Он должен знать, как выбраться из него, - пояснил Джейк, прибавляя шагу. В этой темноте он тоже плохо ориентировался. – Ты знаешь, где находятся подземелья?

Драко хмыкнул.

\- Да, - ответил он, и в его голосе впервые прозвучало самодовольство. – Я там живу. Могу найти дорогу с закрытыми глазами.

\- Вот и отлично, - усмехнулся Джейк. – Тогда веди.

Но вести все же пришлось ему. А потом Гарри, точнее испускаемые его мозгом сигналы, служившие Джейку ориентиром, исчезли. Вдвоем с Драко они очутились в полной темноте и тишине.

\- Фак-каммала! – сказал Джейк.

Рука Малфоя в его руке тут же напряглась.

\- Что случилось? – снова шепотом спросил он. В голосе проскользнули панические нотки. – И почему в Хогвартсе так пустынно?

\- Потому что мы во сне твоего долбанного приятеля, - отозвался Джейк. Честно говоря, ему уже надоело талдычить одно и то же. Он напряженно думал, смогут ли они добраться хотя бы до того места, где исчез Поттер. И где теперь сам Поттер. По всему выходило, что кто-то – или что-то – взяло его в оборот.

\- Он мне не приятель, - отозвался Малфой. – Мы враги.

Джейк кивнул темноте. Потом отпустил руку Драко. Тот приглушенно охнул.

\- Расскажи мне о Поттере, - попросил Джейк. Останавливаться он не собирался, равно как и выступать в роли поводыря Малфоя. – И, ради своего отца, продолжай идти. Только будь осторожен. – Пальцами освободившейся левой руки Джейк коснулся стены. Сделал шаг.

Хогвартс оживал под его ладонью.

Плохо.

\- Ну, - сказал Малфой неуверенно. – Мы учимся вместе, только на разных, соперничающих факультетах. Он – любимчик Дамблдора, нашего директора. Еще… Поттеру угрожает Темный маг, Величайший Темный маг столетия, - добавил Драко с гордостью. – Он считает, что нужно избавить колдовское сообщество от грязнокровок и магглорожденных. Хм. Темный Лорд… то есть маг, хотел убить Поттера во младенчестве, но его проклятая мамаша не дала сделать этого, хотя сама погибла, защищая отпрыска. Ха! Рано или поздно Вольдеморт доберется до Поттера!

\- Ты на стороне этого Темного Лорда? – спросил Джейк, потому что Драко замолчал.

Тот кашлянул.

\- Ну-у, - промямлил он. – Мой отец… Ох, что это?!

\- Что? – спросил Джейк. Он тоже почувствовал что-то, но пока это не вызывало страха. Хотя что да, то да, - этот замок определенно напоминал юному стрелку одно милое местечко.

\- Стена, - выдохнул Малфой, - она… дышит!

\- Я бы сказал, она улыбается, - мрачно возразил Джейк. – Ему приятен твой страх.

\- Кому… ему? – чуть слышно произнес Драко. И судорожно вздохнул. Джейк кожей ощущал желание парня дотронуться до него, просто чтобы почувствовать тепло человеческого тела.

\- Замку, - ответил он. Коридор под его пальцами слегка загибался влево. – Так значит Вольдеморт – зло?

\- Нет! - Драко был ошарашен вопросом. Вернее, его неуместностью в подобной обстановке. Кажется, он дрожал. – Я… я не знаю.

\- Не скажу, как твой Вольдеморт, - ответил Джейк, – но у меня складывается такое впечатление, что не он тут главная бяка.

\- Не он? – переспросил Драко. И нащупал в темноте плечо Джейка. Не вовремя, но мальчик ожидал этого. По крайней мере Малфой не претендует на роль героя. – А кто?

В этот момент Джейк выстрелил.


	6. Трус и стрелок

Свет несет, как правило, тепло и жизнь. В сознании человека он всегда ассоциируется с чем-то приятным, понятным и объяснимым. Но в данном случае Драко предпочел бы темноту.

Свет вспыхнул внезапно и ярко, со всех сторон, Малфой зажмурился, но даже под сомкнутыми веками он продолжал видеть эту картину: голова кошки завхоза Филча, миссис Норрис, взрывается кусочками мозга и костей, кровь хлещет во все стороны, серое тело заваливается набок напротив Джейка. Запах пороха, какой никогда не доводилось нюхать чистокровному волшебнику. Ощущение влаги на лице. И чудовищные размеры убитого животного.

«Боже, - подумал Малфой, - да мне что, ее жалко?»

Новый выстрел. Стоять с зажмуренными глазами вдруг становится невыносимо, Драко распахивает веки, и его начинает колотить дрожь. Ему следовало изначально знать, что миссис Норрис никогда не ходит одна.

Машинально Малфой-младший поднес к лицу руку, стирая влажные капли. Все его внимание вдруг поглотила собственная, обагренная алым, ладонь.

_А ему идет красное._

Завопив, Драко развернулся и пустился по коридору наутек, обратно, туда, откуда они с Джейком пришли.

Перед диким воплем спутника стрелок размышлял, что для двух живых существ ему хватило бы двух выстрелов. Да, да, для двух _живых_ существ.

Потом его «ругер» рявкнул еще трижды, и грохот выстрелов смешался с криком Малфоя.

«Проклятье», - подумал Джейк, опуская пистолет. Возникший за телом мертвой кошки не-живой старик слепо полз к нему, скребя по полу скрюченными артритом пальцами. Первая пуля снесла ему половину башки, но остановить его сумели только следующие выстрелы – в колени. Не желая тратить на зомбяка патроны, Джейк отступил, слушая шлепанье босых ног по камням замка и глядя, как трепещет на полу сморщенная коричневая рука умертвия.

Убедившись, что дохляк вскоре затих, Джейк, вытирая лицо, последовал за Малфоем.

Далеко тот не убежал.

На полу коридора, по которому мальчики только что прошли, в изобилии рассыпалось битое стекло. Острые грани хищно поблескивали, и тотчас тускнели, обагренные кровью.

Вначале Малфой даже ничего не почувствовал. Паника – лучшее средство от боли.

Если бы стеклянное поле закончилось…

Джейк подумал, что волочь на себе пусть худого, но высокого юношу он не в состоянии. А когда увидел, как Малфой упал на четвереньки, смешивая неверные слезы с чужой кровью на остром лице, стрелок на мгновение решил, что проще пристрелить парня. Потом, ступая легко и опасливо, добрался до воющего на какой-то одной невозможной ноте Драко, ногами торопливо расчистил кусочек пространства вокруг от стекла. Подтащил тяжелого, напряженного юношу туда. Поморщился, глядя, как камни замка торопливо впитывают рубиновую жидкость.

И с дурным предчувствием оглянулся.

На них двигался здоровенный детина в длинной косматой, с проплешинами шубе. Вот могучее тело кошки-переростка сочно захрустело под его гигантской стопой, следующий шаг пришелся на труп зомби-червяка.

Держа пистолет в обеих руках, Джейк открыл огонь.

Ленивая, шевельнулась мысль: «У тебя только одна обойма». Следом за ней возникла надежда: «Иногда, чтобы обрести что-то, нужно умереть».

Не факт, что сейчас именно такой случай.

Малфой что-то горячечно шептал за его спиной. Слова сливались с грохотом выстрелов, потом по тесному пространству прогремел рев ослепленного пулями великана. Чудовищные руки взметнулись к скрытому густой, неряшливой растительностью лицу. Гигант сделал один неверный шаг, другой, по лицу, теряясь в бороде, струилась темная кровь.

Джейк выстрелил снова, в протянутые вперед ручищи слепца, но тот неумолимо продолжил движение. Видно, ни одна пуля не задела мозг.

Вопрос: а был ли мальчик?

Драко вдруг закричал во весь голос:

\- Скотина Поттер, скоти-ина! – и с такой силой вцепился в щиколотку Джейка, что едва не повалил стрелка на себя.

В стене рядом с ними образовался темный проем.

Рыдая и скуля, скользя израненными руками по стеклу, Драко на четвереньках поспешил туда.

Джейк, рискуя заработать косоглазие, следя одновременно за ним и великаном, который, наконец, споткнулся и начал падать – внушительно, словно Вавилонская башня, - юркнул в закрывающийся проход.

Темнота и, благослови ее Господи, тишина. Сложный запах лаборатории. Семь расстрелянных патронов из полной обоймы. И хриплое, надсадное дыхание Малфоя, перешедшее в причитания:

\- Ноги! Мои ноги! Руки! О, Мерлин, как больно! Твою мать, маггл, сделай же что-нибудь!

Грохот могучего тела снаружи. За шиворот стрелку посыпалась каменная крошка с невидимого потолка. Так пал лорд Перт.

Джейк запрокинул голову, и расхохотался.

Чтобы выбраться из этого сна, мало было приставить к виску пистолет и нажать на курок. Мало.

Малфой продолжал стенать и сквернословить.

Отсмеявшись, Джейк вытер рот и на ощупь добрался до Драко. Тот не обратил внимания, не прервал горестного плача. Джейк его не винил. Но – Бог свидетель – парень мог бы уже и заткнуться!

Склонившись над юношей, Джейк по возможности аккуратно и бережно начал вслепую вынимать из его тела осколки. Руки залила кровь.

Если бы Джейк не знал наверняка, он удивился бы, откуда в человеке столько крови.

Малфой при первом прикосновении замолчал, как выключили. Потом ударил Джейка, раз, другой, третий. Кусочки стекла, торчавшие из его ладони, больно царапнули по щеке стрелка. Драко злобно и жалобно зашипел. Джейк поймал дрожащую, мокрую от крови руку, провел по коже, отыскивая затаившиеся осколки. Малфой всхлипнул.

\- Надо остановить кровь, - сказал Джейк, отстраняясь и принимаясь рыться в сумке в поисках перевязочных средств. Жители Кальи Брин Стерджис, благослови их Иисус, снабдили его чистыми тряпицами. Он знал, что не сумеет в темноте выскрести из-под кожи мелкую стеклянную пыль.

«Выйдет сама, - подумал Джейк. И невесело усмехнулся во мраке, - пианистом парню не быть». Нежные, пахнущие горькими косметическими травами пальцы Малфоя были плотно иссечены жуткими на ощупь порезами, его руки и ноги представляли собой, наверное, зрелище не для слабонервных.

Когда Джейк стал наматывать жгуты, а потом бинтовать ступни, колени и запястья Драко, тот забился и закричал, как припадочный. Его вопли уже отзывались болезненной, звенящей болью в мозгу стрелка. Не успокоился Малфой и тогда, когда все закончилось и Джейк отстал от него.

Что-то подсказывало мальчику, что прежним путем они не выйдут.

Предоставив Малфоя самому себе, Джейк занялся исследованием помещения. Судя по отражениям звуков, комнатка была небольшой. И – лаборатория, да, да, - об этом Джейк не забывал.

Сейчас ему пригодился бы свет.

Свечи нашлись почти сразу. Джейк зажег их, огляделся. Рабочий кабинет какого-то алхимика или безумного ученого. Пустой камин, закрытая дверь напротив. Плотные ряды полок и шкафчиков с инструментами и ингредиентами, колбы на столах и толстые пачки пергамента. Надписи мелким почерком на латыни. Да здравствует престижное образование в Пайпер-скул!

Когда Джейк обработал раны Малфоя дезинфицирующим раствором, парень немного пришел в себя.

\- Мерлин мой! – устало произнес он. Его тонкое лицо заливала смертельная бледность, глаза глядели словно из подводной глубины. – Кабинет профессора Снейпа! Ты должен сварить зелье, которое мне поможет.

\- Отлично, - согласился Джейк. Первая хорошая новость за весь день. – Что нужно делать?

\- Котел, - сказал Малфой. По его лицу пробежала судорога, он закусил губу. – О, скажи мне, если это сон, почему, черт тебя дери, так больно?

Джейк покачал головой.

\- Котел, - напомнил он. – Что еще?..

Малфой говорил, Джейк выполнял. На растопку камина (зажечь огонь под котлом волшебным способом не получилось по причине отсутствия палочки) пошли листы пергамента и пара найденных под столом табуретов. Составляющие для зелья Джейк, по совету Драко, подобрал заранее – благо, все нашлось. Теперь оставалось только добавлять их по мере приготовления, помешивать получившееся варево и следить за его цветом.

\- Всегда ненавидел этого чертова лесника! – вдруг прошипел сквозь зубы Малфой. Необходимость давать указания в какой-то мере отвлекала его от боли. И вообще с появлением занятия он стал выглядеть получше. – Проклятый урод! Великанье отродье! Ты убил его?

Джейк молча кивнул. Все его чувства обострились, но он ничего не ощущал. Даже злобное естество замка, казалось, затаилось, выжидая.

«Чего?» - спросил себя Джейк, но он не знал ответа. В любом случае, ничего хорошего.

\- Готово, пожалуй, - сказал он прикрывшему глаза Малфою.

Тот кивнул, простонав:

\- Бурый цвет?

Насколько Джейк мог судить, да.

\- Умоляю, дай мне котел, - прошептал Малфой.

\- Горячо, - возразил Джейк.

\- Будь ты проклят, - прошипел Малфой и сжал зубы.

Надолго его терпения не хватило, и он вновь начал поскуливать. Джейк, сняв котел с огня, сел перед камином на корточки и приготовился ждать. Малфой плакал и бранил его за жестокость. Джейк, не слушая, разобрал и почистил «ругер». Провел кончиками пальцев по ребристой рукояти. Ему вдруг до боли захотелось домой. До слез.

Джейк мотнул головой, прогоняя жалость к себе. Спрятав пистолет в кобуру, оглянулся на закрытую дверь. Позже. Он знал это. У снов свои законы.

Когда зелье остыло достаточно, Джейк помог Малфою нанести его. Тот моментально затих с блаженной улыбкой на губах, глаза его начали слипаться, а Джейк, задрав брови, наблюдал, как затягиваются глубокие раны на теле юноши. Вскоре о перенесенных Драко страданиях напоминали только алые капли на полу, жгуты и окровавленные тряпицы. Их Джейк бросил в огонь. Исцеленный и сонный, в багрянце засохшей крови и в одной короткой рубашке, Малфой выглядел как один из замученных Иродом младенцев. В его облике печального ангела была какая-то неестественная лубочность. Больше всего, как ни странно, от того, что отсутствовали какие-либо раны, от которых Драко недавно столь красочно страдал.

Мальчик вздохнул.

«Еще один шут гороховый на мою голову», - невпопад подумал он.

И направился к свернувшемуся на голых плитах Малфою.

\- Драко, - сказал он. – Вставай. Мы должны уходить отсюда.

Больше всего в этой ситуации Джейка пугало молчание замка. Гарри он по-прежнему не чувствовал, но мог догадываться, что пока с волшебником все в порядке, - раз сам Джейк и Малфой до сих пор здесь. А вот внезапное равнодушие замка к их персонам нервировало стрелка. Хогвартс явно затевал какую-то грандиозную пакость.

\- Малфой, подъем! – повторил он, тормоша юношу за плечо.

Тот открыл мутные серые глаза.

\- Мне нужно отдохнуть, - слабым голосом произнес он. – Я не могу ходить по стеклу.

\- Отлично, - Джейк поднялся с корточек. – Оставайся здесь. Я ухожу.

Он знал, что блефует. Без Малфоя он не мог уйти.

Хвала Иисусу, Драко эта истина была неведома.

\- Постой! – изящные пальцы без единого пореза или шрама сжались на запястье Джейка. – Ты не можешь бросить меня здесь!

\- Тогда шевели задницей! – прикрикнул стрелок. Нет, ему определенно не хватало своего ка-тета. Слишком быстро он привык к хорошему. – Я не собираюсь вытирать тебе сопли вечно!

Малфой расширил изумленные глаза – цвета точь-в-точь такого же, как у Джейка, - на миг в них вспыхнула злобная ярость. Но вот светлые ресницы опали и взметнулись вновь, Драко прикусил губу и, понурившись, кивнул.

\- Мы пойдем… обратно? – дрогнувшим голосом спросил он.

«Он боится, вот и показывает норов», - с облегчением подумал Джейк. Но ему было доподлинно известно также, что в подобной ситуации Малфой просто не способен НЕ показывать норов. Равно как и НЕ боятся.

«Два сапога пара», - еще подумал Джейк, вспомнив Гарри. Хотя в последнем случае все было иначе.

\- Нет, в коридор мы возвращаться не будем, - ответил он Драко, по-прежнему крепко сжимавшему его запястье. – Там все еще полно стекла, а, как ты верно подметил, ты не йог. Думаю, мы должны воспользоваться этой дверью, - Джейк указал Малфою за спину, и тот обернулся.

\- Спальня Снейпа, - тихо произнес он. – На входе пароль.

\- Я знаю, - кивнул Джейк. – На входе сюда – тоже, я прав? – Драко кивнул, не поднимая головы. – Ты знаешь этот?

Малфой вскинул заблестевшие глаза. Тонкие губы его исковеркала хитрая, злая усмешка.

\- Ты ведь хотел уйти один, - прошипел он. – Выходит, я тебе нужен?

\- Ты не понял, - Джейк вздохнул, прилагая усилие, чтобы не закатить глаза к потолку. В висках пульсировала тупая, тяжкая боль. Отпущенное им на разговоры время испускало последний дух. – В отличие от тебя мне осколки не страшны. Но ты мне нужен, и это правда. Чтобы выбраться из этого дурного сна, мне необходима твоя помощь. Тебе – моя. Мы не можем разделяться и ссориться, иначе пропадем. Мы застрянем в этом кошмаре, а я… не могу позволить себе этого. Неужели, ради твоего отца, тебе непонятно?

\- Ты хочешь бросить меня здесь, - не сдавался Малфой, но усмешка медленно увядала на его губах. Слишком медленно и – о да! – неохотно.

\- Нет, - покачал головой Джейк. Перед глазами радостно закружились разноцветные пятна. – И тебе это известно.

Но сам он не был до конца уверен в своих последних словах, и поэтому вздохнул с облегчением, когда Малфой согласно кивнул, стирая с лица остатки ехидства и подозрения.

\- Как тебе удается? – спросил он с легкой, но доброжелательной завистью.

Джейк вздернул бровь, вдруг поймав себя на мысли, что наблюдает сейчас точное отражение своей мимики на лице другого.

\- Что именно? – уточнил он.

Драко, видно, подумав о том же, недоверчиво хмыкнул.

\- Ты моложе, но ведешь себя как старший брат, - пояснил он, и несколько секунд Джейк провел, тупо пялясь на него.

Закинув голову, Драко расхохотался, весьма довольный собой.

\- Я пошутил, - добавил он, но улыбающиеся губы сказали Джейку, что это сейчас Малфой лукавит.

И червоточный стон пробуждающегося к новому злу замка в голове стрелка вроде бы стал звучать глуше.

Джейк засунул в сумку пару незажженных свечей, протянул Драко горящую. Соприкасаясь руками, мальчики встали перед запертой дверью, и Малфой громко произнес слова пароля.

\- Снейп – мой крестный, - пояснил он, когда в ответ щелкнул, отворяясь, дверной замок. - Надеюсь, с ним-то все в порядке, - стремительно бледнея, добавил он.

Вместо ответа Джейк сжал в своей маленькой ладошке прохладные пальцы Малфоя, и решительно толкнул дверь. Задрожала, отступая перед свечой в руке Драко, темнота заброшенной спальни. Затхлый запах ударил в ноздри.


	7. Отражение отражения

Пинком распахнув дверь, Гарри очутился в разгромленной спальне. Не было желания выяснять, чья она. Необходимый ему предмет стоял на прикроватной тумбочке, и Гарри направился прямиком к нему, переступая через перевернутые и разбросанные вещи. Сел на краешек кровати, чихнул от поднявшейся пыли. Стукнул палочкой по жерлу думоотвода.

Такие знакомые, уютные ощущения. Гарри, словно искатель жемчуга, нырял в прохладную ласковую глубину. Теперь все будет, как должно.

Майское солнце и облака под потолком Большого зала. Гул голосов обедающих студентов. Стол преподавателей с Дамблдором во главе. Знакомые лица за столом гриффиндорцев.

«Я дома», - вздохнул Гарри.

Поискал глазами себя (было бы интересно еще раз взглянуть со стороны на знаменитого Мальчика-Со-Шрамом), увидел свою спину рядом с буйством каштановых волос. Но Рона поблизости не было.

Гарри моргнул.

Вскоре отсутствие многих его друзей и соратников стало очевидным. Пустовал также слизеринский стол. Зато среди гриффиндорцев Гарри увидел и блудных близнецов, и Чарли с Биллом.

Дамблдор встал. Зал замер. Гарри увидел, как его двойник из воспоминаний поворачивает голову, взгляд наткнулся на пустые глаза. Сидящая рядом Гермиона сжала его руку, тоже взглядывая на директора из-под длинной челки. Зачем ей? – удивился Гарри, - у нее красивый лоб.

Дамблдор откашлялся, обводя взглядом присутствующих. Гарри вдруг показалось, что глаза старика как-то бегают, поспешно и неуверенно. Как вороватые мыши. Он снова моргнул.

\- Друзья, - начал Дамблдор, когда хлопок вытесненного воздуха прервал его.

Гарри еще мгновение, не понимая, глядел на директора (морщинистое старое лицо того исказилось, как от неожиданной боли), потом, услышав дружный вздох, перевел взгляд на середину зала.

Не сумел сдержать стона.

Его двойник вскочил на ноги.

\- Гарри, нет! – закричала Гермиона, не пуская его. Ее рука все еще сжимала его руку, и Гарри из воспоминаний ожесточенно рвал с запястья ее тонкие пальцы, глядя пустыми глазами в центр зала.

\- Гарри, послушай! – прогремел голос Дамблдора.

Ни тот, ни другой Гарри не отреагировали. Они оба рванулись к распростертому по полу человеку, и встретились над ним.

_Объяснения Дамблдора они выслушают потом. Как всегда._

\- Рон, - сказал один.

\- Как ты? – прошептал другой.

Рыжие волосы Рона были красны от крови. На лице и руках – кровь. В широко распахнутых, невидящих глазах – кровь.

В человеке не может быть столько крови.

\- Рон, - и непонятно, кто из них говорит, кто просовывает дрожащие заботливые руки под голову израненного Уизли, кто плачет, убирая со вспотевшего лба пропитавшиеся кармином волосы. – Все в порядке, дружище, все хорошо.

\- Гарри, - хрипит Рон, и тянет искалеченные, со скрюченными пальцами руки к лицу Гарри. К лицам обоих Гарри.

\- Тш-ш, - шепчут они, соприкасаясь лбами.

Призраки над телом умирающего призрака.

\- Кто это сделал, Рон? – спрашивает Гарри из сна, и другой Гарри повторяет вопрос. – Кто?

\- Ты не поверишь… - слова рождаются на губах в кровавых пузырях, и руки Рона нежно притягивают голову Гарри к своему лицу. Опухшие губы шевелятся… замирают.

И тишина вращается вокруг троих мальчиков.

Потом Гарри выпрямляются.

Гермиона стоит рядом, кричит что-то, надрываясь. Преподаватели и студенты повскакивали из-за столов, но Дамблдора среди них нет. Очень хорошо, что нет. Тем лучше.

_Кто-то же должен остаться и разложить все поступки Гарри по полочкам. Директор умеет делать это лучше других. Лучше всех._

\- Гарри, Гарри! – голос Гермионы, но в ушах – шум помех, и нельзя разобрать слова. Да и какой в них смысл? Ее глаза умеют превосходно говорить. И в них – ужас.

А на лбу, под растрепавшейся челкой, - шрам.

\- Ты со мной, Гермиона? – в унисон говорят Гарри, и девушка отшатывается прочь от их улыбок, прочь от их наполненных смыслом глаз, прочь от палочек в их руках.

Гарри-наблюдатель сейчас мог бы поразиться, насколько стремительна его собственная реакция. У Джейка такая же.

\- Нет! – визжит Гермиона. – Гарри, Рон УМЕР! Это не Рон! – ее пальцы царапают мантию в поисках палочки, лица студентов – одно сплошное лицо с бессмысленным ужасом тупой скотины в глазах, и Гермиона достает палочку пронзительно-медленно, так она никогда ее не достанет.

\- Ты со мной, Гермиона? – контрольный вопрос.

И первый удар Авадой в Лонгботтома, спешащего на помощь подруге.

\- Это ты сейчас будешь мертвая, тварь! – и кровь бросается в лицо Гарри, красные пузыри лопаются в голове. У них обоих, хотя один из них – только зритель. Не важно. Катарсис в действии. – Почему ты не умерла вместо него? Почему никто из вас не умер?!

Джинни склоняется над Лонгботтомом, сплетает его пальцы со своими. Гермиона на коленях, защищает голову руками. Крики преподавателей за спиной. Бесполезно: среди них нет ни Дамблдора, ни Снейпа. Очень хорошо.

\- Теперь ваша очередь умирать, - говорят Гарри хором в этом разбитом на этапы безумии, и начинается ад.

Ни одно из заклятий не потрачено напрасно. Мстителей двое, хотя один из них не подозревает о поддержке второго. Но это и не важно. Их конечная цель – Дамблдор.

_Не надо больше объяснений._

Разбитый вдребезги Большой зал. Мы справили по тебе кровавую тризну, Рон.

Рука врагов разить устала.

Короткая передышка перед поиском директора. Перекур.

Колючий смех в пустоте зала. Гарри оборачиваются. Среди трупов – самый живой тот, что испустил дух в первую очередь. Кровь и смех – толчками из разбитого рта. Кровавый омут в зрачках. Око безумной бури.

\- Ты никогда никого не слушаешь, Гарри Поттер, - хриплый издевательский голос. – Кроме меня и старого пердуна, хотя для старпера он слишком резвый. Ты тоже. Я отомщен, Поттер. Теперь убей меня, если сможешь.

Нет.

Нет!

\- Ну что же ты, давай. Ты ведь уже убил этого мальчика однажды. Или напомнить, как он умер?

Нет.

Превращение, как сбрасывание кожи. Черный плащ вьется вокруг ног. Растянутые в ухмылке тонкие губы на безносом лице.

\- Так лучше?

Нет.

\- Ты прав. Если ты убьешь меня, от твоей жизни ничего не останется. У тебя ничего нет, кроме меня. И его. Поэтому ты сохранишь жизнь нам обоим.

Нет.

Зеленый удар. Пустота корчится в мимолетной агонии. Шорох плаща за спиной, безумный издевательский хохот.

Все трое похожи сейчас, как братья.

Как воспоминание воспоминания.

\- Поймай меня!

Вот так погиб Хогвартс. Дамблдор, Дамблдор, ты ведь ушел, чтобы было, кому рассказать об этом? Чтобы позже восстановить школу? Чтобы бороться? Был ли ты здесь вообще?

Нет.

И не будем об этом.

Гарри не знал, как покинуть думоотвод. Он стал единым целым со своим двойником, единым, разбитым на осколки, целым, раздавленным лавиной горя.

В одном человеке не может быть столько боли и ненависти.

Бродя по руинам Большого зала, он уменьшал тела и складывал их в коробку для шахматных фигурок. Среди трупов он нашел и Рона, таким, каким видел его в последний раз. В цветах. В гробу.

Дешевые понты.

Гарри разрушил родную гостиную и обвалил гриффиндорскую башню. В каждом, кого замечали его глаза, он видел Вольдеморта

_Дамблдора_

и убивал его. Раз за разом. Вольдемортов

_Дамблдоров_

оказалось очень много. Слишком много. Ни одного настоящего.

В разгромленных спальнях змеиного факультета Гарри спрятал думоотвод из кабинета Снейпа. Самого профессора он решил не трогать.

Спятивший Вольдеморт

_?_

играл с замком в прятки, и потерялся в лабиринте коридоров.

Гарри ожесточенно искал его, забыв, что он ищет. Поиск стал единственным делом. Безостановочное движение, цель-химера, не важно. Так было всегда. Бессмысленный смысл бесконечной жизни.

Отражение отражения.


	8. Северус Снейп

Первое, что отметил Джейк, войдя в комнату, - это не самое подходящее место для спальни. Второе: кресло, повернутое высокой спинкой ко входу. Третье – пистолет, толкнувшийся в ладонь.

\- Плюс десять баллов Слизерину за превосходно сваренное зелье, мистер Малфой, - спокойный холодный голос.

Пламя свечи заколебалось в дрогнувшей руке.

\- Благодарю, профессор, - тихо отозвался Драко, выступая вперед.

На подгибающихся ногах он обошел кресло, Джейк неохотно последовал за ним. Матово блеснули во мраке темные глаза.

Драко сквозь зубы втянул воздух.

\- Что с вами? – спросил он дрожащим голосом.

Джейк, глядя с отвращением и жалостью, опустил пистолет. Существо в кресле не удостоило его взглядом.

\- Последствия застарелой ненависти, - махнул высохшей рукой Снейп. И хищно облизнулся, оглядев дрожащего Драко с ног до головы. – Вы пришли, чтобы помочь мне?

Малфой оглянулся на Джейка.

Снейп вдруг резко подался к нему, с силой впиваясь пальцами в подлокотники, яркий язык несколько раз торопливо облизал блестящие алые губы. Драко отпрыгнул, прочитав движение по глазам Джейка. Но профессор обмяк раньше, чем Малфой вновь взглянул на него. С силой проведя по изможденному лицу руками, он сухо, расчетливо-безумно рассмеялся.

\- Нет, конечно, нет, - сказал он, откидываясь на спинку кресла. – Тебе нужна одежда, Драко. Поищи в шкафу справа.

Малфой с облегчением повиновался. Свечу он передал Джейку, присевшему перед креслом на корточки. Стрелок поставил ее на пол, чтоб не мешала. Правильно сделал, потому что мгновением позже полный ужаса вопль Малфоя заставил его подскочить на месте.

Иногда быстрая реакция – наказание, а не добродетель. Джейк выстрелил два раза, прежде чем издевательский смех Снейпа убедил его в бесполезности подобного занятия. Как и тот факт, что нечто, наступающее на визжащего Малфоя, неуязвимо для пуль. Они свободно проходили сквозь него, выбивая щепки из дорогого дерева платяного шкафа. Джейк понял, что сглупил. Стрелять надо было все же в того, кто сидел в кресле. И нет уверенности, что это подействовало бы.

\- Ступефай, - прозвучал за спиной поворачивающегося стрелка невыразительный голос.

Джейк упал, больно ударившись подбородком об пол. Пятящийся Малфой споткнулся об него, и грохнулся сверху, не переставая голосить. Полутемная комната взорвалась фейерверком.

\- Риддикулус! – закончил Снейп из кресла и опустил палочку. – Подойди ко мне, Драко, - велел он.

Застонав, Малфой скатился с неподвижного Джейка, встав на четвереньки, помотал головой.

\- Зачем вы так? – кивая на Джейка, спросил он профессора зельеварения.

Тот скорчил гримасу.

\- Мальчишка – маггл, - пояснил он. – Ему не место здесь. Подойди ко мне, что же ты.

Драко медленно выпрямился, пошатываясь, посмотрел на Снейпа.

\- Вы знали, что в шкафу боггарт, - морща брови в мучительном раздумье, сказал он.

Кончик профессорской палочки уперся ему в грудь.

\- Я сказал, подойди, - прозвучал монотонный сухой голос.

Драко повиновался. Его снова начала бить дрожь, когда он остановился возле обтянутых черной мантией острых коленей профессора. Сухие руки взметнулись, пальцы свободной от палочки руки впились в тонкое запястье юноши. Ноздри огромного снейповского носа затрепетали, язык пустился в путешествие по разошедшимся в акульем оскале губам. Учитель рванул Драко к себе, Малфою пришлось упереться свободной рукой в спинку кресла рядом с неопрятной черной головой, чтобы не столкнуться с искаженным алчностью лицом преподавателя. Жадные губы ткнулись ему в горло, зловонное прерывистое дыхание опалило кожу.

Драко принялся вырываться, почуяв укол острыми зубами в шею. Снейп ощерился, надавливая на затылок юноши рукой с зажатой в кулаке палочкой. Драко боднул его в лицо головой так, что потемнело в глазах, но чудовище не обратило на удар внимания. Усадив студента-любимчика на свои жесткие, холодные, точно каменные, колени, Снейп приник настойчивым ртом к суматошно бьющейся под подбородком жилке. Издал отвратительный чмокающий звук. Горячая кровь обожгла нежную кожу, шершавый язык слизал ее до капли. Драко жалобно застонал. В голове помутилось, мысли резво куда-то ускакали. Боль и наслаждение переливались, перекатывались на месте прикосновения снейповых губ, холодные беспощадные руки шарили по всему телу, болезненно-нежно касаясь невесть когда возбудившегося члена юноши.

Сладостное и страстное желание закрыть глаза и целиком отдаться болезненным ласкам.

Это только сон. Умирать во сне легко и приятно, как заснуть и не проснуться. Как наблюдать со стороны за агонией другого. В детстве Драко нравилось мучить животных и домовых эльфов. Отец поощрял его в этом.

Чужая мысль, как удар камнем по голове:

«Поттер убил твоего отца. Теперь – твоя очередь».

Безжизненный блеклый цвет волос на мрачном камне. Люциус – темный свет.

Навалившись на Снейпа всем телом, Драко завел за голову освобожденную от его тяжести руку и вцепился в палочку. Профессор хрюкнул, захлебываясь, Драко вжался израненным горлом ему в рот, исступленно выкручивал оружие чародея. Рука зельевара рванулись с его руки, Драко в свою очередь сплел пальцы на холодном запястье, не пуская. Толчками накатывал обморок.

Палочка вдруг оказалась в руке юноши и он, треснув ею Снейпа по голове, по неприбранным сальным волосам, на судорожном выдохе просипел:

\- Авада Кедавра.

Жесткие губы расслабились на его горле. Профессор зельеваренья Северус Снейп, тайный агент Дамблдора и неверный слуга Вольдеморта, а ныне просто кровососущий гад, сдох.

Драко съехал по твердым коленям на пол, и его стошнило. Отдышавшись и вытерев рот, он вернул Джейку подвижность. Мальчик встал, морщась и потирая затекшие конечности.

\- Это правда? – спросил его Драко, кривясь от пережитого ужаса и отвращения на себя. Ему все еще было нехорошо, но он заставил себя встать и отойти подальше от лужи собственной блевотины. На Джейка и труп в кресле он старательно не смотрел, опасаясь нового позыва ко рвоте, хотя желудок был уже пуст и жалко сжимался от предпринятых усилий.

\- Да, - сказал мальчик, внимательно разглядывая обмякшего в кресле Снейпа. – На лестнице. Он мешал ему пройти.

\- Но ведь это сон? – спросил Драко, осторожно трогая укушенную шею. Кровь еще бежала, но вяло, пачкая драгоценным кармином ворот рубашки. Малфой вспомнил вдруг про боггарт в шкафу, а также о том, что по-прежнему не одет. Сжимая в кулаке палочку Снейпа, он решительно встал.

\- На тебя подействовало, - пожал плечами Джейк. – Не знаю, как твой отец, но наша смерть в этом сне будет реальностью.

\- Ты разговаривал со мной, - заметил Драко, выставив палочку перед собой и опасливо заглядывая в недра платяного шкафа. Боггарт, извиваясь, начал формироваться там, но Малфой успокоил его заклинанием. Торопливо сорвал с плечиков мантию, захлопнул дверцы. Вернулся с добычей на кровать.

Джейк не отвечал.

\- Ты - телепат, - подытожил Драко, снимая рубашку Джейка и кутаясь в обретенную такой дорогой ценой одежду. Мантия оказалась ему велика (все-таки она, как и все вещи в спальне, принадлежала Снейпу), но Малфоя это уродство не расстроило так, как можно было бы ожидать. А вот отсутствие обуви – да.

Повторив процедуру с ликвидацией боггарта вторично, он вернулся к кровати с великоватыми для него туфлями все того же профессора.

\- Это был не Снейп, - заявил он. Нацепил обувь на ноги, поискал взглядом зеркало. Наткнулся на распростертого в кресле зельевара.

Желудок сделал кульбит.

Драко сглотнул.

От жестких прикосновений ткани саднило прокушенное горло.

\- Думаю, ты прав, - ответил меж тем Джейк, надев рубашку. Теперь он пристально рассматривал крошечную дверцу в противоположном от входа конце комнатушки. – Что там?

\- Ванная, - глухо отозвался Драко. – Его зовут Северус, но это имя ему совсем не подходит, - добавил он для чего-то окончательно севшим голосом. Внезапно его разобрали рыдания. – Я убил его, мой бог! Он превратился в чудовищного вампира, он укусил меня, а я убил его непростительным заклятием, о, Мерлин мой, что же я наделал! А сейчас мне даже не идет эта уродская мантия!

Джейк едва не расхохотался, услышав последнее заявление, но вовремя сдержался. Подкравшись к двери в ванную, он толкнул ее. Та мягко распахнулась.

\- Если хочешь посмотреть, идет тебе твой хэллоунский прикид, или нет, прошу сюда, - сообщил он безутешному Малфою. Он уже начал привыкать, что Драко плачет по любому поводу, как неуравновешенная девочка. К тому же в последней заварушке именно он, Джейк, сын Элмера, повел себя как последний осел, а вот Драко держался молодцом, если не считать того, что едва не погиб.

\- Иди сюда, Драко, - снова позвал он, и причитания прервались. Всхлипывая, светловолосый юноша очутился рядом с Джейком.

\- Мой Бог, - прошептал он. – Это же моя спальня!

\- Да, и наш Поттер в ней, - согласился Джейк. – И вот теперь-то он точно в шаре, - мрачно добавил он.

Малфой кивнул, словно понимал, о чем идет речь.

Картинка, отражавшаяся в зеркале, показывала двум мальчикам сгорбившегося Гарри Поттера, склонившегося над веселеньким зеленым шаром; на его осунувшемся, постаревшем лице дрожали, как плесень, густые изумрудные тени – отсветы магического кристалла. В глазах за стеклами очков раскинулась мерзлая пустошь.

Малфой подумал, что у него самого внутри осталось куда как достаточно крови.

Гарри Поттер напоминал изуродованную вандалами статую герою. Погибшему.

\- Поспешим, - сказал Джейк.

«Пусть подыхает», - хотел возразить Малфой, но вместо этого кивнул.

Он не мог позволить Поттеру умереть. Не так. Поттер должен погибнуть от его, Малфоя, руки. И когда он, Малфой, ему позволит.

Не раньше.

\- Аппарировать в Хогвартсе нельзя, - сказал он Джейку. – Да я и не умею. Но существует каминная связь. Снейп – декан нашего факультета, - он сглотнул комок. – Был деканом?.. Попробуем?

\- Да, - ответил стрелок. – Что нужно сделать?

\- Иди за мной, - усмехнулся Драко.

Они вернулись в комнату, Малфой порылся на пыльной каминной полке и, разумеется, нашел, что искал.

\- Скажешь внятно: гостиная Слизерина, - объяснил он Джейку. – И сыпнешь порошок под ноги. Как я.

Стрелок кивнул.

Драко отодвинул экран, шагнул в камин. Взгляд его упал на тело, распростертое в кресле, светлые глаза сузились.

\- Гостиная Слизерина! – громко сказал он, и разжал пальцы. Серый порошок, кружась, осел на его одежду. В клубах дыма Драко исчез.

\- Впечатляет, - заметил Джейк, зачерпывая горсть для себя.

Втиснулся в камин, на опустевшее место Малфоя, и повторил адрес.

Мигнула забытая на полу свеча, и погасла.

*

Переместившись, Драко некоторое время стоял и чихал от поднявшейся его с появлением пыли и золы. Потом, отдуваясь, выбрался из камина, чтобы не столкнуться с Джейком. Чамберз должен был появиться с минуты на минуту.

Взмахнув палочкой, Драко оглядел разоренную гостиную.

«Поттер внизу, - пришла мысль. – Я могу спуститься к нему, и отомстить. За все».

Ни спускаться, ни мстить желания не было.

Медленно Драко побрел вдоль стен, разыскивая то, что уцелело от прежнего быта.

Слизеринцы, как и представители других факультетов, были дружны между собой, но с недавнего времени Драко начал понимать, что дружба эта вынужденная, как средство защиты от негативного отношения прочих студентов Хогвартса. Служба Темному Лорду объединяла родителей многих змеенышей, но перед Дамблдором Вольдеморт был бессилен, как новорожденный василиск перед здоровяком Хагридом. А в Хогвартсе с давних пор заправлял Дамблдор. И Гарри Поттер – его верное и послушное орудие.

Драко нагнулся, чтобы подобрать с земли игрушку. Истоптанное и поломанное, плюшевое тельце собачки с головой Панси на короткой шее. Изученное до мелочей лицо, напоминающее мопса. Драко никогда не нравилась Паркинсон, но на многие вещи в жизни они смотрели одинаково, и их родители были союзниками в борьбе партии Дамблдора с остальным магическим миром…

А причудливый сон рехнувшегося Золотого Мальчика превратил ее в набитую ватой безделушку.

Аккуратно вернув псевдо-собачку на место, Драко поднял над головой палочку и огляделся.

Все вокруг говорило о том, что здесь случилось нечто ужасное. Кое-где, под слоем грязи, мусора и пыли, блекли кости, на некоторых сохранились следы одежды, Драко даже различил нашитый на клочок мантии знак Слизерина: зеленую змею, кусающую себя за хвост. Змея – символ мудрости. Обнаженные человеческие останки – знак победы Гриффиндора над врагами. Вот какое будущее им уготовано, если Гарри Поттер одолеет Вольдеморта.

Много и мучительно думать было не в привычках Малфоя. Мысли иногда накатывали на него, тяжелые, непривычные, как утомительный физический труд, теперь, с арестом отца, это происходило чаще, чем прежде, особенно по ночам, но ночное время – неверное, и поутру Драко наслаждался милосердным забвением.

Смотри также: упивался мечтами о мести и мучил животных вперемежку с домовыми эльфами.

Сейчас тревожные ночные мысли вернулись.

«Ну что же я могу изменить? – спрашивал он себя, присев на корточки за распотрошенным диваном и съежившись в комок. – Я ненавижу Поттера, и не желаю ничего менять, потому что если – когда – победит Темный Лорд, я поступлю с ним и прочими гриффиндорцами так же, как они поступили бы с нами. Это так естественно, каждый на своей стороне, и почему должно быть иначе? Я не хочу ничего менять».

Обводя ставшую чужим, незнакомым местом гостиную взглядом раз за разом, Драко понимал, что запутался, запутался окончательно и бесповоротно, в себе самом, в отношении к Поттеру, в том, что хорошо и плохо (раньше он доподлинно знал, что хорошо только то, что хорошо Малфоям, эту истину вдолбил в него отец, но теперь отец сидит в Азкабане, или убит, возможно, Поттером, - опять этот чертов навязчивый Поттер!). Одно он знал точно: все в его жизни так или иначе сводилось к мальчику со шрамом.

А теперь еще и Джейк.

Джейк!

Драко вскочил на ноги, выставив палочку перед собой, как шпагу, и всмотрелся в пространство камина, словно Джейк был настолько мал, что мог потеряться в разворошенной золе. Мальчишка до сих пор не появлялся, и Драко с ужасом понял, что он и не появится. Правила снова изменились, или этот ребенок с грозной громыхалкой в руках назвал неправильный адрес… так или иначе теперь действовать придется в одиночку.

Драко спросил себя, делал ли он что-нибудь в своей жизни без помощи других.

Он не смог дать положительный ответ.

Нет, никогда. Всегда сообща и – желательно – чужими руками. Точь-в-точь отец.

Когда Люциус в кои-то веки предпринял что-то самостоятельно (не без указки Лорда, но без его непосредственной помощи… ох! – лучше бы шестнадцать лет назад ты сдох и не сумел возродиться, Вольдеморт! – ох, что я несу!), его дела окончились плачевно. Так, так. Наклевывается семейная традиция?

«Это всего лишь сон, - напомнил себе Драко, хотя от мысли, что он здесь один, его прошиб холодный пот и мелко затряслись руки. – Это всего лишь долбанный сон».

Интересно, если он спрячется и свернется в комок, может, это безумие закончится?

Сжав зубы так, что заломило челюсти, Драко направился к арке, ведущей вниз, в спальни. Когда он стоял там и опасливо заглядывал внутрь, за его спиной сгрохотало шлепнувшееся с высоты тело и раздался хриплый кашель Джейка. Драко обернулся, с облегчением улыбаясь. Ему не придется рисковать собственной задницей, есть, чьими руками загребать жар!

Отчего-то от этой мысли стало тоскливо и противно на душе. Торопливо шагнув к возящемуся в пепле Джейку, Драко протянул ему руку и помог подняться.

\- Ты задержался, - сказал он.

Мальчишка кивнул. Как представитель никчемного племени магглов он не заслуживал и фырка в свой адрес, но этот глупый-преглупый, путаный-неправильный сон странным образом равнял их, вызывая в Драко непривычное чувство симпатии и уважения к этому почти незнакомому юному человеку. Впрочем, самоанализ тоже не был коньком Малфоя.

\- Я застрял, - шмыгая носом и пытаясь стереть с лица грязь (только еще больше размазывая ее), сообщил Джейк. – Либо способ передвижения не совсем надежный, либо волшебникам известен какой-то фокус, о котором ты меня не предупредил. Где Поттер? – в свете палочки он цепко огляделся.

\- Внизу… наверное, - ответил Драко. – Я подождал тебя, а потом решил спускаться, когда…

\- Поспешим, - прервал его Джейк, направляясь к арке.

Еще одна вещь, какую ни один Малфой не спустит ни одному магглу.

Видно, и Малфой, и маггл попались такие особенные.

Нисколько не чувствуя себя оскорбленным (ну, может, чуточку), Драко поспешил следом за Джейком, старательно освещая ему путь палочкой.

Но на пороге собственной спальни он остановился, а Джейк шагнул внутрь.

Гарри Поттер – цель их поиска был там, но лучше бы это было не так.

Драко не смог войти.


	9. Зеленый кристалл

Джейк сделал два шага, и замер. Мокрое от пота лицо Гарри купалось в зеленых бликах, черты истончились, рука с палочкой безвольно обмякла на покрывале. Джейк понял, почему перестал чувствовать его, когда увидел юношу в зеркале, но теперь он не ощущал также Малфоя.

Джейк оглянулся.

Если о Поттере можно было сказать, что он тонет в кристалле, то Драко, по всей вероятности, поглотил сам Гарри. Его изысканное острое лицо стало пустым и бессмысленным, глаза заволокло дымкой, руки бессильно повисли по бокам туловища. Палочка выскользнула из расслабленных пальцев и, брякнув об пол, погасла.

«Боги мои, да этот остолоп влюблен!» - подумал Джейк, оборачиваясь обратно и впиваясь взглядом в Поттера. На короткий стук дерева тот не отреагировал. Джейк подозревал, что открой он тут пальбу, Поттеру будет все равно.

Стрелок вернулся к замершему в дверях Малфою и подобрал с пола палочку. Не зная, что с ней делать, заткнул деревяшку за пояс, и втянул Драко в комнату. Юноша вначале сопротивлялся, потом зашагал, как оживший манекен, застывший взгляд его не отрывался от лица черноволосого парня, который, в свою очередь, зачарованно пялился в кристалл.

«Не хватает и мне найти себе предмет для созерцания», - раздраженно подумал Джейк.

Оставив Драко стоять посреди комнаты, он подошел к Гарри и забрал у него палочку, присоединив к первой. Потом задумчиво подергал себя за нижнюю губу, и решительно обернулся к Малфою.

\- Драко, - тихим голосом обратился он к неподвижному спутнику, - ты слышишь меня?

В потустороннем свете кристалла лицо Малфоя представляло собой сгусток малахитовых теней, но Джейк разглядел, как безмолвно шевельнулись на нем тонкие губы.

\- Ты чувствуешь Поттера?

Снова слабое шевеление малахитовых губ, складывающихся в беззвучное «Да».

\- Позови его. Ты должен вывести его из шара наружу, только ты сможешь…

«Я не могу», - безгласный ответ.

Джейк закусил губу.

\- Ты должен, - повторил он.

«Нет, - ответил Малфой. – Я… посмотрю еще, и пойду».

\- Куда ты пойдешь, кретин безмозглый?! – заорал на него Джейк и уже поднял руку для пощечины, но вовремя сдержал себя. Если вывести Малфоя из состояния транса, он не сможет отыскать Поттера.

\- Ты ведь любишь его, - понизив голос и стараясь держать себя в руках, произнес Джейк. – Помоги ему.

«Я ненавижу его, - губы Драко изогнулись в горестной улыбке облегчения. – Пусть сдохнет».

\- Ты… - Джейк в бессилии сжал кулаки. Он не знал, что сказать. Эта игра, правила в которой писаны не для него. Он не специалист в вопросах любви и ненависти этих двух мальчиков! – Ты останешься тут вместе с ним, и веки вечные будешь глазеть на него, а он даже не вспомнит о тебе, ты безразличен ему, и всегда был безразличен, ты – пустое место для него, и я рад, что это так, ты, слизняк, хорек позорный! – закричал вдруг Джейк, запрокидывая к темному сырому потолку лицо, чувствуя, как текут по щекам обжигающие слезы ярости и беспомощности. Он не должен быть здесь и играть в чужие игры, у него есть дело снаружи, его ждут роза и Башня, и Ыш с Роландом и остальными, и он устал, черт возьми, выдохся нянчиться с придурковатыми колдунами, запутавшимися в собственных тенях. Заблудившимися в своих отражениях.

Малфой безразлично и пусто улыбался в ответ на эту страстную тираду.

\- Это всего лишь сон, - прошептал Джейк. Он знал, что проиграл, но не хотел в это верить. Не хотел – или не мог – сдаться. – Всего-навсего долбанный сон, ничего больше, и ты мог бы забыть о своих дневных масках, и просто быть самим собой, таким, каким тебя никто никогда не видел, и не увидит, - Джейк безумно рассмеялся, - уж поверь, не увидит теперь никогда, потому что мы застряли в этом гребанном сне навсегда. Неужели тебе слабо даже здесь проявить свои истинные чувства, показать, что ты вовсе не такая трусливая тварь, как кажешься? – он уже шептал, опустившись на колени и комкая в пальцах ветхую ткань какого-то – некогда шелкового – покрывала. – О, я ошибся, истина – слово не для тебя, ты всегда только играешь на публику и ждешь реакции на свое выступление! Но неужели тебе так трудно исполнить эту новую, подходящую для тебя роль в нашем маленьком представлении, и уйти отсюда, как будто ничего не было, забыть обо всем и жить дальше, как прежде?

\- Вот этого я и боюсь, - чуть слышно произнес Малфой, и Джейк понял, что игра окончена. Актеры кланяются, мечтая о холодном пиве, ждущем их в гримерке, занавес задвигается, господа зрители, вяло похлопав, покидают помещение. Шуршит в темных канавах попрошайка-ветер, по улицам ползет стылый туман безразличия.

\- Отлично, - внезапно сказал Джейк и повернулся, выхватывая «ругер», чтобы выстрелить в кристалл в руках Поттера, а потом, может быть, засунуть горькое дуло себе в рот.

Малфой тоненько взвизгнул, и прыгнул вперед, заслоняя собой Гарри. Как будто бы он мог успеть.

\- Нет! – серые глаза потемнели от ужаса. Он быстро, точно надеясь опередить пулю, наклонился и поцеловал Поттера в приоткрытые губы. Он успел.

Джейк отвернулся, ему стало нехорошо. Тени в комнате вдруг задвигались, шар за спиной стрелка замерцал, разбрасывая в потолок все оттенки зеленого, и с мелодичным хрустальным звоном рассыпался в прах. Застонал Гарри, вскрикнул Малфой, и спальня погрузилась во мрак.

«Я победил, - мрачно подумал Джейк, отыскивая за ремнем джинсов палочку, чтобы отдать ее кому-нибудь из магов. – Я выиграл это маленькое сражение, но, мой Бог, война только началась. И как вести бой за счастье этих двух педиков и мое возвращение домой, я не знаю. Все же не люблю я людей».

Но вместо того, чтобы лечь лицом в истлевший шелк и тихо-тихо лежать, слушая успокаивающий шум крови в висках, Джейк поднялся на ноги и отправился искать на ощупь волшебников. Сейчас он как никогда хорошо понимал Роланда. И знал также, что, как бы ни сложилась его дальнейшая судьба, умрет он с оружием в руках. Или благодаря ему.

*

Драко сидел, бережно держа на коленях теплую голову Гарри Поттера с растрепанными волосами, слушал его ровное дыхание и думал о том, какой страшный человек этот Джейк Чамберз. Хотел было подумать, как он ненавидит его, но не сумел подобрать соответствующего определению чувства. Вместо этого в душе Малфоя нарастал огромный, как цунами, страх.

Поэтому нет ничего удивительного в том, что он вскрикнул, когда ладони его коснулись тонкие пальцы.

Гарри Поттер часто задышал, и голова его покинула колени Малфоя.

\- Твоя палочка, - прошелестел в темноте опустошенный голос Джейка.

И одновременно с ним Гарри произнес:

\- Где я? – и – Кто здесь?

Усилием воли заставляя себя не издать ни звука, Малфой начал медленно отодвигаться, когда рука Гарри слепо нашарила его лицо в темноте.

\- Мама? – недоверчиво произнес Гарри, и тут же оба юноши отшатнулись друг от друга. – Малфой, - прошипел Поттер.

Драко показалось, что говорит он на серпентарго, настолько звуки последнего слова отличались от человеческой речи.

\- Или это ты, Джейк? - все с тем же отвратительным шипом продолжал Поттер, шаря по кровати и норовя ухватить ускользающего от него Малфоя покрепче. – Маленький гаденыш, или большой? – продолжал размышлять гриффиндорец, и Драко на миг даже замер – так захотелось послушать, что будет дальше.

В себя его привела маленькая ладонь, больно сжавшая его пальцы в кулак на палочке Снейпа.

\- Зажги эту хренову деревяшку, - прошептал Джейк, и щеку Драко обдало его горячее дыхание.

Малфой послушно тряхнул рукой и произнес заклинание. Вспыхнувший огонек отразился в настороженных зеленых глазах за линзами нелепых круглых очков. Гарри, нахохлившись, сидел на середине кровати, сам же Малфой без удовольствия выяснил, что жмется на самом краешке. За спиной дышит Джейк.

Драко поспешно встал, направив палочку на Поттера.

\- Мы пришли за тобой, - холодно проинформировал он гриффиндорца.

Тот жутко осклабился. Внутренне содрогнувшись, Драко подумал, что так в мире ухмыляется только одно существо, Темный хозяин его отца. Мысль об отце была совершенно лишней.

\- Ты круто попал, Поттер, но нам удалось тебя вытащить, - надменно продолжил он. Зелень в глазах Гарри темнела все больше, зрачки расширялись. Джейк предупреждающе положил ладонь на поясницу Драко. Малфой хотел повернуться к нему, спросить: «Что? Ты сам этого хотел, вот, посмотри на результат», решил с этим повременить. Тем более что Поттер метнулся вперед, чтобы вырвать палочку из рук Драко.

Малфой и Джейк синхронно, стремительно отступили, Драко заорал, брызгая от ужаса слюной:

\- Лучше не шевелись, придурок бешеный, не то он тебе что-нибудь отстрелит!

Гарри, чудом удержавшийся на краю кровати, ошарашено захлопал ресницами. Джейк за спиной Драко мрачно фыркнул.

\- Тебя, козла, послал Вольдеморт, - справившись с замешательством, заявил Поттер.

Драко внезапно понял, каково пришлось только что Джейку.

\- Держи, - сказал он, не глядя всовывая стрелку в руку палочку. Тонкие пальцы сомкнулись на этой деревянной разновидности фаллического символа.

Драко шагнул к кровати и встал перед Поттером на колени.

Тот торопливо отодвинулся, облизал потрескавшиеся губы.

\- Смотри, - сказал Малфой, закатывая до локтя рукав мантии на правой руке. Джейк поднял палочку повыше. – Видишь? – Драко взглянул на Поттера. Оказалось, тот зажмурил глаза. Джейк вздохнул. Драко стало стыдно за себя и своего закадычного врага. – Нет, Поттер, ты у меня будешь смотреть, как миленький, - прошептал он яростно-ласково. – Или струхнул малость?

Гарри распахнул глаза, как от пощечины.

\- Да я тебя… - начал он. Драко сунул ему под нос голое предплечье.

\- Видишь? – вкрадчиво прошептал он.

\- Вижу, - упавшим голосом произнес Поттер. И вскинул осененные новой, подтверждающей его паранойю, догадкой глаза. – Она у тебя на другом месте находится.

\- Хочешь, целиком разденусь? - прищурился Драко. – Я только что разгуливал голышом перед Джейком, но ему ты, ясно дело, не доверяешь… Убедись сам.

\- Нет! – сказал Гарри и сжал губы. Он все равно не верил.

«И не поверит», - сообразил Драко. Ему стало тоскливо.

\- О, да катись ты, - махнул он рукой, грациозно поднимаясь с колен. – Пойдем отсюда, Чамберз, нечего тут делать, - бросил он мальчику. – Должен быть другой выход, психа-то мы разбудили.

Стрелок и волшебник направились к распахнутой двери (Драко испытал прилив гордости, заметив уважение в глазах Джейка, и стыда за то, что разбавлено оно было откровенной насмешкой). Поттер молчал. Драко хотел уже остановиться и шепотом поинтересоваться у спутника, что им делать дальше, когда Гарри, наконец, произнес:

\- Стойте!

Драко и Джейк одинаково – через плечо - оглянулись.

\- Отдайте мою палочку, - хрипло попросил Гарри, рот его некрасиво разъехался, и он разрыдался.

*

Джейк переглянулся с побледневшим Драко.

\- Он думает, что прикончил всех своих приятелей, - прошептал Малфой. – И разрушил Хогвартс. Я видел это в его голове.

\- Иди к нему, - толкнул юношу Джейк.

\- Нет, - Драко отчаянно замотал головой, но послушно подошел к кровати, где скорчился Гарри.

\- Поттер, - сказал он, протягивая руку. Через плечо оглянулся на Джейка, беззвучно спрашивая: «Что дальше?». Джейк пожал плечами. – Поттер, - повторил Драко, голос его стал высоким и резким, - то, что показал тебе шар, - неправда. Этого пока не произошло, и есть надежда, что не произойдет, если ты сейчас пойдешь с нами.

Его вытянутая вперед тонкая рука заметно подрагивала, договорив, Драко закусил губу, на подбородке заблестели бисеринки пота. Поттер, всхлипывая, медленно поднял мокрые глаза и уставился на узкую чужую кисть напротив своего лица.

Последовало молчание. Джейк подумал, что в какой-то степени ситуация для обоих не нова: однажды Малфой уже предлагал Гарри дружбу и поддержку, и реакцией мальчика со шрамом был…

«Отказ, - понял Джейк. – Он отказался. И готов сейчас повторить свой подвиг, не смотря ни на что. Он спугнет Драко, и…».

Комната содрогнулась.

Джейк ухватился за дверной косяк, на макушку ему посыпались лакированные опилки и известка. В мечущемся свете палочки в руке он увидел, как Малфой, не удержавшись на ногах, падает на Поттера, врезается подбородком в его плечо. Пол кренится на бок, поломанные вещи скользят по нему, звеня и громыхая. С отвратительным скрипом сдвигается с места кровать, мальчишки возятся на ней, слышен хнычущий голос Драко:

\- Это гребаный замок, Поттер, не я… Ох, только не по лицу!

Разгромленная спальня для мальчиков схлопывалась в пространстве.

Волшебники не торопились обращать на этот факт внимания, занятые выяснением отношений, а попросту дракой.

Джейк в два прыжка доскакал до кровати, хватая парней за первое, что придется. Пришлись длинные волосы Драко. Джейк потянул их, задирая голову Малфоя, и кулак Гарри с хрустом врезался в изящную скулу слизеринца.

\- Убью! – завопил Драко, но Джейк не пускал, и глазам Малфоя вдруг предстало нечто такое, отчего…

\- Мамочки! – всхлипнул он, резво соскакивая с Поттера. – Бежим!

Гарри потянулся за Малфоем, как привязанный, он не вполне осознавал, что происходит. Растерянный взгляд его уперся в Джейка.

\- Моя палочка… - пробормотал он.

\- Вали отсюда! – стрелок рванул его за руку, заставляя подняться, с силой толкнул к выходу.

Драко, дрожа, как загнанная лошадь, ждал в дверях. Увидев его, Гарри прибавил шагу, следом за ним рванулся Джейк. Они были уже у входа, когда ящик перевернувшейся тумбочки вдруг вырвался из пазов и прицельно врезался стрелку в затылок. Джейк ойкнул, и упал, растянувшись на пороге. С мыслью о том, что сознание нельзя терять ни в коем случае, он провалился в обморок.


	10. Спасти Гермиону!

Всего на несколько секунд. Затем чьи-то потные руки ухватили его за запястья, потянули, Джейк пропахал лицом по шершавому полу. Его вздернули на ноги, он не мог стоять, его обхватили с обеих сторон, и поволокли по ступенькам наверх. Джейк слышал тяжелое дыхание парней, потом Драко злобно прошипел:

\- Идиот, Поттер!

Стены и пол вокруг тряслись, на макушку сыпалась всякая дрянь, перед глазами двоилось и расплывалось, Джейк пробовал переставлять ноги самостоятельно, и даже преуспел в этом, но потом в голове снова вспыхнуло, и он безжизненно повис на плечах волшебников. Волосы лезли в лицо, горло першило от взметнувшейся штукатурки и пыли, из носа в ворот рубахи капала кровь. Внезапно в мозгу со всей ясностью возник образ девочки:

_сон во сне, - восхитился Джейк_

вот она просыпается посреди развалин Большого зала, звездный свет паутиной дрожит в ее ярких, рассыпанных по мусору волосах, она морщится, приподнимая голову, обхватывает себя руками за плечи. Взгляд ее темных глаз становится все более осмысленным, в нем прибывает недоумение и – вот уже - ужас. Хруст осколков под ногами чужака за дверью, рука девочки лихорадочно шарит по полу в поисках оружия. Пальцы обхватывают обломок доски, широкие двери зала отворяются. Новый взрыв боли в затылке.

Сопротивляясь обморочному забытью и подкатывающей к горлу тошноте, Джейк вцепился в образ девочки и умудрился все же вытащить его наружу, довести до корчащегося от боли сознания. В этот же момент парни, несущие его, вывалились в гостиную.

\- Отпустите, я могу идти сам, - хрипло произнес Джейк, и сглотнул кислый комок. Под ногами грохотнуло, будто взорвался баллон с газом, пол качнулся, мебель подпрыгнула, и мальчики ухватились друг за друга. Некоторое время в гостиной витали только пыльные шорохи и звуки учащенного дыхания, потом руки Поттера, а затем и Малфоя разжались на талии Джейка. Пошатываясь, стрелок вытер лицо и из-под грязной челки поглядел на спутников.

«Стоило мне схлопотать по башке, как эти двое обрели взаимопонимание», - мрачно порадовался он.

Словно опровергая эту его догадку, юноши по сторонам от Джейка отвернулись и стали смотреть в разные стороны.

\- Так, парни, - решительно сказал стрелок: упрямство парочки магов уже стояло у него поперек горла, - я тут имел небольшое видение. Кажется, в нашем маленьком братстве появилась сестрица. Девочка в Большом зале, то ли уже пришла в себя, то ли еще нет. В этом замке ей, как и нам, угрожает опасность. Неплохо бы сходить туда, и взглянуть своими глазами.

\- Что за чушь? – взорвался Гарри, резко поворачиваясь к Джейку. – Какая девочка? Здесь никого, кроме нас, нет!

\- Ошибаешься, тут полно народу, - прошипел вместо стрелка Драко, и пыльное лицо его исказилось. – О какой девчонке ты говоришь?

\- У нее пышные волосы и на одежде такой знак, - Джейк наморщил лоб: все-таки после удара головой об летающий ящик он соображал с трудом, - медведь или лев, вставший на дыбы.

\- Гермиона! – воскликнул Гарри. – Она жива!

Ни слова больше не говоря, он помчался к стене, через которую проник сюда. Выхода не было. С пылающими гневом и нетерпением глазами Поттер развернулся к спутникам.

\- Палочку! – резко произнес он, вытягивая руку.

\- Фиг-то, - безмятежно отозвался Джейк. Драко встал поближе к нему, положив руку на плечо. – Мы пойдем с тобой, или все трое останемся здесь, а девочка – там. Выбирай.

\- Да пошли вы!.. – Гарри сжал кулаки и закусил губу. Глаза его снова наполнились непримиримостью, но поделать он ничего не мог. Он прекрасно видел, что силой палочку отнять не сумеет. – Да, - согласился, наконец, он. – Вы пойдете со мной, кто вас, на хрен, таких крутых, остановит! Я согласен.

\- Отлично, - сказал Джейк. Завел руку за спину, вытаскивая из-за ремня палочку. Пальцы Драко предостерегающе сжались на его плече, но стрелок покачал головой. Поттер дал свое согласие на сотрудничество с ними, большего Джейк не сумел бы от него добиться. Не в этот раз.

«Если девчонка – его подружка и мы спасем ее, может быть, тогда…» - туманно подумал он. И протянул Поттеру палочку.

\- Алохомора! – заорал тот, тут же принявшись долбить деревяшкой по стене.

Драко неожиданно ухмыльнулся, увидев, что дверь не открылась.

\- Гриффиндор – отстой! – громко сказал он, направляя собственную палочку поверх головы разбушевавшегося Гарри.

Часть стены послушно ушла в бок, явив взглядам троих напоенный тьмой коридор.

\- Вы, слизеринцы, с головой не дружите, - хмуро прокомментировал сей процесс Гарри и шагнул за порог.

\- Зато у нас есть чувство юмора, - важно отозвался Драко, Гарри фыркнул, а Джейк подумал, что, может быть, примирение волшебников произойдет и без участия девочки. Может быть, они сумеют найти общий язык самостоятельно.

Может быть, на этом их мучительный сон закончится?

Кому известны пути ка?

*

\- Почему не воспользоваться «летучим порохом»? – спросил Драко.

\- Камин в зале разрушен, - отозвался Джейк.

Драко кивнул. Он знал это. Голоса в голове сказали ему.

Следуя трусцой за Джейком и Поттером по темному коридору слизеринских подземелий, Драко еще слышал перешептывание голосов в своей голове.

Отец и Снейп, ленивый властный тон первого и тихие, рассудительные интонации второго. Люциус Малфой никогда не повышал на собеседников голос, если не видел в этом необходимости. У Северуса Снейпа никогда не возникала таковая необходимость.

Очень трудно слушать, что они говорят друг другу.

«Постойте, - подумал Драко, с гримасой прижимая ладони к вискам, - с вами я разберусь позже, что вам сейчас-то от меня надо?»

Они не слышали его, взрослые, всегда слишком занятые своими взрослыми делами, чтобы обращать внимание на мальчишку.

«Отец, ты ведь любишь меня, я твой сын, - взмолился Драко мысленно, и на глазах его выступили слезы. – И вы, Северус, вы тоже любите меня, хотя никогда мне этого не говорили. Почему бы вам не заткнуться и теперь? У меня важное дело».

Переходы и лестницы мелькали, как в калейдоскопе, и Поттер, широко идущий впереди, ни разу не ошибся в направлении, хотя никогда не бывал в этой части Хогвартса.

«Это его сон, он в нем хозяин, - подумал Драко поверх голосов, и следом за этой его настигла новая мысль, - это и наш сон тоже. Иначе откуда бы взяться этим голосам в моей голове?»

Он не понимал, о чем они толкуют, он тщился понять, но напрасно, он пытался отринуть их из своего сознания, и на эти попытки уходили все его силы.

А еще его мучила жажда, хотелось есть, а потом упасть на пол и спать, спать, спать всю оставшуюся жизнь, потому что недавно он…

«Я поцеловал Поттера в губы, - подумал Драко, и костяшками пальцев провел по рту, словно силясь стереть с них вкус пыльных губ мальчика со шрамом. – Я поцеловал его, когда Джейк Чамберз поднял свое грохочущее оружие, чтобы убить, убить Поттера, а я…»

Воспоминание крутилось в мозгу, как бесконечное колесо обозрения, голоса вежливо переговаривались, губы Драко жгла жажда и прикосновение чужих губ, а где-то впереди их помощи ждала очнувшаяся ото сна грязнокровка, и все вместе это было уже слишком для одного маленького Малфоя.

На ходу он покосился на Джейка, лицо мальчика превратилось в маску, светлые глаза тускнели на ней, как разрезы в облачное небо, в упрямое облачное небо, и Драко подумал, что, во-первых, поддержки от него больше не будет, во-вторых, этот мальчуган никогда не сдается.

«И он младше нас, - поразился Драко удивительному в своей простоте наблюдению. – Совсем ребенок, как я на первом курсе, и вообще не местный, не маг и даже не сквиб, и он…»

Подробности откровения тонули в трясине голосов, голоса в голосах, кан тахи в кан таках, бессмысленные русские матрешки с налитыми румянцем щеками, и, может быть, когда они найдут девочку

_грязнокровку_

Грэйнджер, все эти внутренние, вложенные смыслы соберутся в один, и все закончится, даже не начавшись, и этот сон исчезнет из памяти Драко, и вкус пыли на чужих губах, и роспись зеленой молнией по алчному лицу профессора, и падший Люциус на ступеньках парадной лестницы…

«Я убил их всех, - подумал Драко; он понимал, что мысль абсурдна и достойна скорее Поттера с его комплексами, а не – успешного некогда – слизеринского принца и властелина бренного мира; он прекрасно, прозрачно и отчетливо понимал это, но не мог перестать об этом думать, - я всех их убил, и у меня остался только Поттер, который безумен, Поттер, который не помнит, Поттер, который ненавидит меня, да этот мальчишка Джейк, о котором я не знаю – и знать не желаю, и чьи чувства ко мне взаимны до мелочей. Откуда мне известно об этом? – ха, это все голоса. Чертовы голоса, которых нет в действительности, в голове, которой тоже нет в действительности, и действительность, которой просто нет. По-моему, я схожу с ума».

На этой оптимистической мысли какофония мыслей и слов в разуме Драко оборвалась, и глазам его открылась панорама сражения доблестного Джейка-из-ниоткуда с ужасной кошкой Хогвартса и ее столь же привлекательным хозяином.

\- А вот это я называю «пиздец», - громко прокомментировал остановившийся рядом Джейк, в его глаза цвета грозового неба вползла обреченность.

Гарри Поттер, сбавив шаг, осторожно и плавно обходил тело свалившегося у стены Хагрида.


	11. Джинни

«Ну все, - подумал Джейк устало, - теперь концерт начнется сначала. Фак-каммала».

\- Хагрид, - тихо сказал Гарри, садясь на колени перед трупом и нежно трогая могучее плечо великана. – Хагрид.

«Не надо, только не переворачивай его! - взмолился Малфой, подаваясь вперед, как гончая, почуявшая дичь. – Почему чертов замок не избавился от трупов?!»

Последний вопрос был бессмысленным: Драко прекрасно знал, почему чертов замок не избавился от трупов. Причина сидела перед одним из мертвецов на корточках и дрожащими руками торопливо переворачивала громоздкое тело.

\- Ты убил его! – прозвенел под сводами довольного Хогвартса обвиняющий голос волшебника. – Ты выстрелил ему в лицо, ты, жалкая тварь!

Гарри повернулся: его тело и взгляд следовали за палочкой в его руках, а та, казалось, зажила собственной жизнью. Единственной целью которой было убийство.

Драко вдруг понял, что стоит между Поттером и его жертвой, а в спину ему, может быть, тупо глядит зрачок пистолетного дула.

\- Отойди, - велел Гарри холодно. Его голос был деревянным, его глаза были деревянными, и только палочка в руках выглядела, как живое существо, незримый ровный ток пульсировал в ее тонком теле. Одиннадцать дюймов, остролист и перо феникса, и готовность слепо, преданно, охотно выполнять такое простое, самое важное на свете желание.

\- Нет, не отойду.

И сразу, легко и ясно, Драко понял после этих коротких слов, что никакого убийства не будет.

\- Он стрелял в моего друга! – палочка дрожит, глаза готовы взорваться осколками истеричных слез, которые звенят уже в голосе.

\- А ты убил моего отца! – момент истины мимолетен, и вот уже можно вернуться в знакомую стихию перепалки. Ругаться и подкалывать Поттера, как торговец с покупателем на знойном рынке, - цинично выторговывать жалкие крохи – разницу в цене товара. То, что, пожалуй, Драко умеет делать лучше всего на свете. – И, в отличие от Джейка, ты знал, кого убиваешь!

\- Врешь! Твой отец вынудил меня!

Джейк прикрыл глаза и привалился к стене, скрестив на груди руки, обняв пальцами пистолет.

«Бла-бла-бла, - подумал он, пребывая в неком четко-дрожащем, полуобморочном состоянии. – Бла-бла-бла. Прямо-таки ритуальное действо какое-то. Эти двое только на разговоры и способны».

Он прикинул, что мог бы попрекнуть Поттера тем, что тот забыл лицо своего отца, но Джейк отлично знал: как раз этот факт не имеет к истине никакого отношения.

В следующий момент разочарованный несбывшимся кровопролитием замок послал спорщикам задыхающийся девичий крик:

\- Боже мой, кто-нибудь!.. ПОМОГИТЕ!

Остановив развитие беседы на кульминационной точке, а мертвого Хагрида там, где нашел, Поттер поспешил на вопль. Драко оглянулся на Джейка, и вместе они побежали за Гарри. Каждый в душе был рад именно такому повороту событий, что бы в дальнейшем он ни сулил.

«Хоть с разговорами на сей раз покончено», - мрачно подумал Джейк.

В темноте впереди раздалась быстрая дробь торопливых шагов. Коридор поворачивал.

*

Вместо того чтобы сломя голову выскакивать из-за угла, как это сделал Поттер, Джейк остановился и осторожно выглянул, держа «ругер» наготове. Рядом судорожно дышал Малфой, он, как всегда, испугался.

Девочка была одна.

Джейк ее узнал. Она была живой копией одной из тех шахматных фигурок, что он нашел в Большом зале. Собственно, эта мысль-узнавание давно бродили по задворкам его вымотанного сознания.

На ее лице, как и прежде, отражался бледный ужас. Она сбавила бег, остановившись в нескольких шагах от Гарри, и тот, и другая мгновения настороженно изучали друг друга. Потом девочка воскликнула:

\- Гарри! – непередаваемо, как она произнесла это простое короткое слово, столько в нем было перемешено сильных эмоций. Поттер распахнул объятия, и девочка послушно нырнула в них.

\- Что там? – шепотом спросил Малфой, который становился смелым единственно в случае, если сам вел дела с Гарри Поттером.

Вместо ответа Джейк покинул наблюдательный пост, и тихо встал в сторонке от пары. Коридор был пуст, ближайший к ним Хогвартс – тоже. И девочка настоящая.

Кажется.

Теперь из-за угла опасливо высовывался Малфой. Серые глаза его расширились от изумления.

\- О Гарри! – говорила меж тем девочка, стиснутая в кольце смуглых рук; вопрос – кто из них больше нуждается в поддержке другого. – Я так испугалась! Я тренировалась во дворе на «Чистомете» Рона, и близнецы были со мной – знаешь, они немного скучают по квиддичу, - и я упала… совсем с небольшой высоты, это Фред подстроил, а, может, Джордж, их не разберешь, а когда пришла в себя, болела шишка и… Гарри, что произошло?!

Она подняла на Поттера заплаканное миловидное личико, ее широко распахнутые, тревожные глаза спрашивали, требовали дать ответ, объясняющий все то безумие, что ей пришлось пережить после падения с метлы.

Джейку стало любопытно, как Гарри собирается толковать девочке происходящее.

\- Это не реальное место, - неохотно сказал темноволосый волшебник, и оглянулся на Джейка, прицельно встретившись с ним взглядом. – Это что-то вроде... ну, компьютерной игры. А, не могу объяснить! Скажи лучше, с тобой не было Гермионы?

\- Она тоже здесь?! – с ужасом произнесла девочка.

\- Нет, - Гарри, оказывается, умел быть терпеливым.

«Надолго ли?» - усмехнулся про себя Джейк.

\- Она должна была быть с тобой. Ты очнулась в Большом зале, так?

Девочка кивнула.

\- Он разрушен, - всхлипнула она.

\- И что случилось потом?

\- Я не могла понять, где нахожусь, - медленно заговорила девочка. Глаза ее чуть затуманились: от слез, от чего-либо еще. – И долго сидела на одном месте, пыталась разобраться, где я. Там было ужасно холодно и пусто, и какой-то отвратительный запах, - она наморщила аккуратный нос. – А потом… Я услышала шаги. – Теперь, напротив, говорила она быстро, отрывисто. – За дверями. Странно, я сразу поняла, что нахожусь в Хогвартсе. И кто идет за мной. Я поискала какую-нибудь палку – палочки с собой у меня не было… что-нибудь, нашла кусок какой-то старой доски. А он… замер за дверью, и не входил. Я чуть не умерла от страха. Потом створка начала открываться, дюйм за дюймом, я думала, с ума сойду и разорусь, как маленькая. А он не вошел. Постоял в проеме, и пошел. Назад. Я слышала шаги, они удалялись, - девочку била такая сильная дрожь, что Гарри с трудом ее удерживал. – Я подождала, пока он уйдет. Я боялась выйти, и боялась оставаться там. Потом я все-таки вышла из зала… и пошла бродить по замку, и никого не было, а потом, хвала Мерлину, я встретила тебя!

\- Да, да! – сказал Гарри, гладя девочку по спине, как испуганное животное. – Но, Джинни, я должен найти Гермиону, вдруг она тоже… как ты…

Джейк кашлянул.

Глаза девочки вмиг наполнились ужасом и уперлись в него.

Кивнув ей, Джейк обратился к напрягшемуся затылку мага со шрамом.

\- Гермионы здесь нет, - сказал он. – Я видел _эту_ девочку.

\- Кто это? – спросила Джинни у Гарри.

\- Джейк, - неохотно ответил тот.

\- А, - сказала Джинни. Глаза ее недоверчиво мерили фигуру стрелка.

\- Он со мной, - еще более неохотно продолжал волшебник. – А еще Малфой.

Выскользнувший из укрытия Драко кивнул. Страх во взгляде Джинни уступил место холоду.

\- А, - снова сказала она, выбираясь из объятий Поттера. Гарри пришлось разжать руки, но было видно, что делает это он через силу. – И впрямь здесь творится нечто странное.

Она посмотрела на Гарри.

\- Что будем делать?

«Хороший вопрос, - подумал Джейк. – Давно пора было его задать».

\- Надо уходить отсюда, - сказал маг неуверенно.

\- Ты знаешь, как? – теперь взгляд Джинни метался со стрелка на Малфоя, и обратно, точно сравнивая их. «Что ж, - вздохнул Джейк, - внешне мы похожи».

\- Не понял, - Гарри недоуменно выпучил свои близорукие глаза.

\- Я пробовала покинуть Хогвартс, как только… нашла в себе достаточно сил, чтобы выйти из зала, - лицо Джинни вновь исказил ужас. – Я открыла входные двери, и… там снова был коридор, и парадная лестница, а на ней… - глянув на Драко, она замолчала. – Где мы, Гарри? Это… это Вольдеморт так устроил?

Поттер молчал, и ответил, как ни странно, Малфой.

\- Это твой Поттер так устроил, - сказал он каким-то кислым, паскудным тоном. В этом кратком высказывании тоже сплелось множество сильных эмоций. – Мы в его сне.

\- Нет, - вмешался Джейк, чтобы предотвратить очередную глупость, которая могла произойти, когда эти двое говорили друг с другом, пусть даже так опосредованно, как сейчас. – Это все шар, - он взглянул на Поттера. Тот молчал. – Мы – в нем, и он творит события, выуживая их из нашей головы. В какой-то мере этот сон общий, и ничей. Поэтому мы должны быть вместе. – Он обращался к Поттеру в основном, но надеялся, что его услышит и поймет девочка. В ней были задатки стрелка. Впрочем, в Поттере тоже. – Отныне мы – ка-тет, желаем мы того, или нет. И так будет, пока все не закончится, - теперь он убеждал скорее себя, чем кого-либо другого. «Мы – ка-тет», - повторил он мысленно. – Вам понятно?

Ответом ему была тишина, и Джейк в который раз почувствовал подступающее к горлу отчаяние. Они не понимают его, и ка-тетом им тоже не стать – слишком разнятся языки, на которых они говорят.

«Но они ДОЛЖНЫ понять», - со злобой подумал Джейк. Он чувствовал, что еще немного, и он поднимет пистолет, и тогда уже «ругер» будет говорить за него. Единственным доступным ему способом. Просто и понятно.

Видно, предчувствуя, что к этому дело и идет, Драко шагнул к стрелку и тихо сказал:

\- Не все детали мне ясны, но главное я, кажется, уловил. Мы должны быть вместе.

Джинни подарила Малфою иронично-недоверчивый взгляд (он скорчил в ответ рожу), посмотрела на Гарри (в виски Джейку задолбила тупая боль, точно голоса его безумия вернулись) и взяла его за руку.

\- Вместе так вместе, - сказала она. – Вот и хорошо.

Боль сменилась чувством облегчения, настолько неожиданным и сильным, что у Джейка подломились колени, и он оперся о стену, чтобы удержаться на ногах.

\- Нам бы где-нибудь передохнуть, - услышал он собственный слабый голос.

Гарри поднял угрюмый взгляд и лицо его вдруг прояснилось.

\- Думаю, есть такое место, - сказал он.

Джейк заставил себя отлепиться от стены.

*

\- Джинни, - сказал Гарри, - ты помнишь, что делать?

Рыжеволосая девочка тряхнула головой и улыбнулась.

\- Да, - ответила она. – Без проблем.

Джейк почувствовал симпатию к подружке Поттера, но решил не торопиться с выводами насчет нее. У него уже был однажды друг.

Лицо Джинни сделалось сосредоточенным.

Гарри взмахнул палочкой и произнес:

\- Выручай-комната, появись! Ты нам очень нужна.

Драко усмехнулся, в его глазах появилась задумчивость.

Никто не удивился, когда в стене напротив них возникла дверь.

\- Прошу, - с улыбкой сказал Гарри.

И повернул ручку.

Дверь беззвучно отворилась.

Драко с облегчением вздохнул.

Гуськом они вошли внутрь, и Джейк закрыл дверь. Мирно журчала вода в фонтанчике посередине уютной комнатки, мягкие шкуры, устилавшие пол, и рассыпанные на них шелковые подушки манили прилечь. Драко двинулся к фонтану, с остервенением принялся умываться, затем, фыркая, начал пить воду из сложенных ковшиком ладоней. Джейка тоже мучила жажда, но вначале он тщательно осмотрел помещение, а потом повернулся к Гарри. Поттер и девочка, бросая в сторону Малфоя косые взгляды, устроились на шкурах, одинаково скрестив ноги.

\- Я первый за то, чтобы немного отдохнуть, - сказал Джейк, покачиваясь с пятки на носок и стараясь не смотреть на призывно журчащий фонтан. Малфой все пил и пил, как скаковая лошадь после забега, казалось, он готов заниматься этим вечно, пока не лопнет. Впрочем, Джейк не мог не признать, что понимает его. – Но расслабляться нельзя. Вы знаете, куда идти дальше?

Поттер и Джинни переглянулись.

\- Малфой, - сказал Гарри, чтобы не отвечать на вопрос, - тебя разорвет с брызгами.

\- Не думаю, что ты расстроишься по этому поводу, - отозвался Драко, но от воды отошел.

Джинни встала, чтобы занять его место.

Джейк вздохнул.

\- Ну так как? – спросил он.

\- О чем это ты? – удивился Драко. Он уже облюбовал себе лежанку и теперь уютно закутывался в шкуры с явным намерением вздремнуть. Глаза его были сонными.

\- Мы должны выбраться из шара, - медленно и внятно объяснил Джейк. Он сам себе напоминал магнитофонную ленту с записанной на нее одной единственной фразой. – Вот я и спрашиваю вашего мнения, куда нам следует идти теперь. Вы – местные, может быть, вам известно что-то, о чем не знаю я.

\- Кабинет Дамблдора, - невнятно пробормотал Малфой, и уснул, как выключили.

Бодрствующие обменялись недоуменными взглядами.

\- Почему? – спросил Гарри. – Эй, Малфой!..

Драко сладко спал, и Поттеру пришлось встать, подойти к нему и потрясти за плечо. Серые глаза приоткрылись.

\- С чего ты взял, что нам нужно к Дамблдору? – произнес Гарри. Палочка в его руке смотрела в хмурое лицо Драко.

\- Отвали, Поттер, - зевнул Малфой-младший, игнорируя оружие, почти упертое ему в лоб. – Ничего я не знаю.

\- Оставь его, - устало сказал Джейк. – Он говорит правду.

\- Но откуда… - Гарри не торопился убирать руку с затянутого в черную ткань плеча однокурсника. Драко снова заснул, посапывая носом.

\- А как ты сам думаешь? – спросил Джейк. Джинни давно отошла от фонтана, но о жажде стрелок позабыл. Сейчас ему важно было заставить Гарри подумать, вспомнить то, о чем знал и не знал Драко. По всему выходило, что неженка Малфой тоже обладает даром. И, может быть, до Поттера дойдет, что причина этому – его упрямая персона.

\- Общий сон? – Гарри произносил слова с трудом, точно их вытягивали из него клещами. Его глаза за грязными стеклами очков были растерянными. – Поэтому?

\- Почти, - Джейк снова вздохнул и подошел, наконец, к фонтану. Толку не будет, если он скажет сейчас Гарри, в чем дело. Поттер должен догадаться сам.

Или не догадаться.

«Если бы я знал наверняка», - вздохнул стрелок. И коснулся губами прохладной водной струи. На миг его поглотило ощущение блаженства.

\- Вы говорите какими-то загадками, - недовольно произнесла Джинни и уселась, скрестив ноги, на подушки. – Что нам делать у Дамблдора? И, главное, как туда попасть? Путь наверх полностью разрушен.

\- Малфой сбрендил, - заметил Гарри, поднимаясь на ноги.

Джейк скосил на него глаза. Вид насупившегося Гарри противоречил его последнему заявлению.

\- У нас есть только один способ узнать, в порядке ли у Драко с головой, - сказал Джейк, вытирая мокрые губы. – Пойти в кабинет этого Дамблдора.

\- Великолепно, - отозвался Гарри с кислой миной. – Можешь еще спросить меня.

Джейк с улыбкой покачал головой.

\- Пей, и уходим, - сказал он. – Я разбужу Драко.

Никто, кроме успевшего сладко задремать Малфоя, не возражал.


	12. Путь наверх

\- А! – выдохнула Джинни, когда они покидали комнату. Драко ворчал на Джейка и остальных за то, что они не могут оставить его в покое, Поттер молча дулся на что-то, стрелок боролся с разливающейся по телу свинцовой тяжестью. Но возглас Джинни заставил всех троих скрестить на девочке взгляды.

\- Что? – спросил ее Гарри.

Джинни, зажав рот ладонью, круглыми глазами глядела на Драко.

\- Малфой, - глухо сказала она из-под руки, - там, на лестнице, твой отец…

\- Я знаю, - коротко перебил ее слизеринец. Его глаза нашли взгляд Джейка. – Это сон? – спросил он одними губами.

\- Тебе решать, - вздохнул Джейк. Об убитом Поттером человеке он, признаться, совершенно позабыл. Непростительно.

Теперь Драко смотрел на Гарри. Тот с вызовом отвечал.

\- Это сон, - произнес, наконец, Малфой решительно и с какой-то даже странной радостью. – А вот все остальное – нет, - взгляд его светлых глаз стал жестким. – Теперь мы квиты, Поттер. – Он с силой провел по губам костяшками пальцев.

Гарри сумрачно кивнул. Джейк подумал, что хоть кому-то из их развеселой компании перепало чуточку здравого смысла.

«Недооценил я Малфоя», - мысленно сознался он. Во всех них были заложены способности стрелков. Они есть в каждом человеке. Но не всякий сумеет пройти тест на зрелость.

«Есть ли у них своя Башня? У меня она, несомненно, есть», - подумал Джейк, не зная толком, что или кого он имеет в виду, и отметил, что оказался в арьергарде их маленького отряда на пару с Джинни. Первым шел Гарри, за ним, чуть отстав, Малфой. Последний не переставая ребром ладони тер рот, точно надеясь и вовсе удалить его с лица. Поттер брел, понурившись. Джинни сверлила его спину встревоженным взглядом, но догонять не пыталась. Джейк не знал, хорошо это или плохо. Казалось, выпитая вода, как спиртное, ударила ему в голову.

Путь до Большой лестницы они проделали без приключений. Мертвого Люциуса на ее ступеньках не было. Слабость в теле стрелка немного отступила.

Задрав головы, все четверо посмотрели наверх.

\- Будем левитировать, - распорядился Гарри. – Палочек только две, поэтому ты отправишься первым, Малфой. Потом мы вместе поднимем остальных.

\- Согласен, - кивнул Драко. – Я доверяю тебе, учти это, Поттер.

\- Какое счастье! Приступаем, - Гарри вскинул палочку.

Джейк и Джинни, затаив дыхание, следили, как плавными витками Малфой взмывает под далекий потолок. Стрелок также не забывал обшаривать взглядом помещение, держа пистолет наготове. Наконец, Малфой мягко приземлился на краю нужной лестницы. Поттер действительно был сильным магом.

Следующей поднималась Джинни. Гарри дирижировал своей палочкой легко и непринужденно, Драко наверху от усилий пришлось закусить губу: чужая палочка плохо слушалась его. Рыжеволосая девочка ловко шагнула на площадку рядом с ним, показала Гарри поднятый кверху большой палец.

\- Твоя очередь, - произнес, не глядя на Джейка, Гарри. На лбу, под непослушной челкой, в волшебном свете поблескивали капельки пота. – Не боишься? – казалось, ему хотелось услышать вполне определенный ответ.

Джейк покачал головой.

\- Я готов, - сказал он.

Плывя по воздуху, как на лифте, он думал о Роланде и о первом своем путешествии в компании стрелка из Гилеада. А потом его взору предстали Драко и Джинни в круге света, и Джейк шагнул к ним навстречу.

Поттер остался внизу в одиночестве.

\- Малфой, - позвал он. – Твой ход.

\- Окей, - отозвался Драко, бледнея. И без того на его узком лице выделялись цветом лишь широко раскрытые прозрачные глаза.

\- Если ты задумал какую-нибудь пакость… - произнесла Джинни, подступая к слизеринцу.

Джейк удержал ее за руку.

\- Не стоит, - сказал он мягко, - он не причинит ему вреда.

Драко меж тем, не слыша их пререканий, произнес слова заклинания.

Забыв вынуть руку из ладони Джейка, Джинни свесилась вниз, точно надеясь взглядом удержать Гарри от возможного падения. Мальчик из Нью-Йорка, вздохнув, присоединился к ней.

*

«Ну вот и все, - подумал Драко, сжимая палочку в потных пальцах, - теперь ты полностью в моих руках, _Гарри_ ».

Сейчас он не мог сказать, доставляет ли ему радости осознание этого простого факта.

\- Вингардиум Левиосса! – негнущимися, помнящими пыльный вкус чужого рта, губами произнес Драко, и Поттер мягко, как перышко (возомнившее, что оно превыше законов тяготения, но все-таки), оторвался от пола. Малфою вновь захотелось с силой провести по губам ладонью, вместо этого он сплел пальцы обеих рук на палочке квази-Снейпа.

«Любопытно, чья она на самом деле», - еще подумал он.

Гарри летел, расслабив руки, запрокинув смуглое лицо к побитому молниями заклятий потолку. На Драко он не смотрел, и Малфой возблагодарил небо за эту маленькую, но такую необходимую ему радость.

«Не смотри на меня, Гарри».

Палочка шевельнулась в руках, как змея.

Змея – символ мудрости и факультета Салазара.

Змея – зооморфный фетиш рода Малфоев.

Предательница.

Скользкая ленивая гадина.

«Разжать руки, и все, - мелькнула мысль, и Драко вдруг почувствовал такую невесомую легкость, что, казалось, готов был спланировать к Поттеру и порхать с ним рядом, как высохший листок. – Ну же, разожми свои чертовы руки! – подзуживал гаденький голосок в мозгу, такой знакомый, родной голосок, голосок его самого, Высочества Малфоя Великолепного. – И ты проснешься, и забудешь, забудешь обо всем, и жизнь вернется на круги своя, как и должно быть».

Где-то далеко вскрикнула и завозилась Джинни, но Джейк тихо произнес что-то, и оба они канули обратно в безмолвие. Малфой вновь остался один на один с самим собой, и с Гарри, беспомощно повисшим между небом и землей. Лицо Золотого Мальчика залила восковая бледность, но взгляд его все так же оставался Малфою недоступен.

«Вот и все, - еще раз сказал себе – и тому, кто мог бы услышать его сейчас, если бы захотел, - Драко. – Смотрите, вот я роняю с высоты знаменитого Гарри со шрамом».

Одна рука его отцепилась от палочки и скользнула к губам. Холодное влажное прикосновение. И вкус пыли, от которого сушит глотку и внутренности. Никакая вода не утолит отныне эту жажду.

Вкус пыли, сухой могильной земли, - навечно. Единственный вкус, что будет теперь доступен Драко Малфою.

«А потом я стану бессмертным, как Вольдеморт», - подумал сын Люциуса Светоносного.

«Но вначале я умру».

Неизвестно, что в конце концов повлияло на его решение не убивать Гарри Поттера. Драко так и не сумел себе объяснить. Но когда гриффиндорец неловко взмахнул руками, теряя то хрупкое равновесие, что умудрялся еще сохранять, а палочка его взбрызнула разноцветными сполохами, осветившими разрушенный замок наподобие самого яркого фейерверка, и стены судорожно исказились демоническими ликами, когда закричала Джинни, вырываясь из рук Джейка, а лестница под ногами троих заходила ходуном, - в этот самый момент Драко оторвал руку от своего рта и позволил магии взять верх над разумом и гравитацией. Гарри Поттера подбросило ввысь, как на пружине, Джинни уже визжала, а Джейк ничего не мог – или не хотел – с этим поделать, тут же Золотой Мальчик, точно сумасшедший квофл, ринулся вниз, Драко стряхнул с пальцев бесполезную палочку и протянул вперед руку как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть ухватиться за сильное запястье черноволосого мага.

Руку рвануло прочь из плечевого сустава, Драко потерял равновесие, ногти царапнули по потрескавшемуся лаку перил, пальцы другой руки крепче вжались во влажную кожу Поттера, и заскользили по ней, широко распахнутые зеленые глаза встретились с растерянными серыми, и Джинни, удерживаемая Джейком, который, в свою очередь, схватился за столбик перил («ругер» молниеносно вернулся в кобуру, в любом случае), поймала Малфоя за рукав. Ткань затрещала, лестница раскачивалась, скрипя, Гарри размахивал в воздухе палочкой и выкрикивал что-то на своей исковерканной латыни, и, быть может, благодаря всему этому никто из них – даже чужая палочка Драко - не рухнул обратно вниз, к ступеням лестницы, ощерившимся в ухмылке напрасного предвкушения. А потом Джейк и Джинни, как отважные мышка и кошка из той самой сказки про репку, умудрились втащить на крошащуюся лестничную площадку вначале Малфоя, а затем и Гарри. Первого тут же затрясло от страха, второго от ярости.

\- Идиот, ублюдок, кретин, - всхлипывая, приговаривала Джинни, и непонятно было, кому адресуются все эти обращения: взгляд девочки был туманен от слез.

\- Поспешим, поспешим, - как деловитая бабулька, приговаривал меж тем Джейк, а лестница под ногами разношерстного квартета ходила ходуном и стонала, как живая.

\- Я н-не мог-гу ид-ти, - стуча зубами, выговорил Малфой.

Поттер с силой толкнул его в грудь, и Драко, как ни странно, обнаружил, что лукавит: он мог не только ходить, но вообще двигался весьма ловко и быстро, потому что в следующий момент его пальцы вцепились в одежду Гарри, а острый аристократический нос едва не врезался тому в щеку.

\- Бож-же! – выдохнул Малфой, и, разжав пальцы, резво отскочил от Поттера подальше, наступив Джинни на ногу.

Она вскрикнула, рванулась к слизеринцу; Джейку пришлось обхватить ее поперек груди и поволочь на себе прочь от края лестницы, которая, натужно скрипя, отламывалась от себя самой по кусочкам.

Гарри нагнулся, чтобы подобрать палочку Драко, Малфой, шмыгая носом, как ребенок подвыпившего родителя, тянул его за руку прочь от опасного края, Джейк и освободившаяся Джинни споро карабкались по ступенькам наверх. В сумасшедшем судорожном беге все четверо вывалились на надежную каменную площадку начинающегося коридора, и лестница за их спинами, издав жалобный стон, полностью рухнула вниз, попортив дотоле нетронутые широкие ступени входа.

\- Ух, - сказал Джейк, вытирая мокрый от пота лоб, - здорово! Мост над Сендом мы преодолели. Теперь осталось найти Блейна-мучителя, и пережить его загадки.

\- К-какого Блейна? – проблеял Малфой, зябко обхватив себя за дрожащие плечи.

\- Урод, ты едва не прикончил Гарри! – выкрикнула Джинни, и Джейку вновь пришлось удерживать ее, чтобы она не выцарапала светловолосому магу глаза.

\- Поттер, клянусь, это палочка виновата! – отозвался Малфой, проникновенно глядя на Гарри, и в светлых глазах его читалась истая вера в собственные слова.

Мальчик-Который-Снова-Чудом-Выжил, нахмурившись, разглядывал колдовской инструмент Снейпа. Потом поднес обе палочки друг к дружке, и вытянул губы в трубочку.

\- Где ты взял это? – спросил он неприветливо.

И помахал перед носом Драко его отвоеванным у вампира оружием.

Малфой вопросительно уставился на Джейка.

Стрелок вздохнул, отпуская Джинни. Девочка злобной кошкой зашипела на него, и подошла к Гарри, поправляя волосы.

\- В кабинете Снейпа, - ответил Драко, поняв, что помощи от стрелка не дождется. – Я… отнял ее у того чудовища, что приняло его облик.

\- Чудовище, принявшее облик Снейпа? – Гарри присвистнул. – Ха! Позволь угадать, кто это.

\- Это был не профессор, - возразил Драко. И протянул руку, - верни.

Поттер смерил его презрительным взглядом.

\- Джинни, - сказал он, оборачиваясь к подружке. Та кивнула. – Прости, но я не могу отдать эту палочку тебе. Ты понимаешь, о чем я?

\- Чья она? – вмешался Малфой. В его голосе сквозили страх и безграничное облегчение. – Темного Лорда?

\- Да, - Гарри нахмурился, с подозрением взглядывая на собеседника. Драко так и стоял с протянутой рукой, ладонь его дрожала на весу. – Эй, Чамберз, вы правда отобрали ее у Снейпа?

\- Патлатый такой, с огромным носом? – уточнил стрелок. Воспоминание далось ему нелегко - мешало светопреставление в голове. Даже говорить было невыносимо трудно. – Да, у него. Он хотел выпить кровь Драко.

\- Зараза к заразе… - глядя в пространство, проговорила Джинни.

Гарри фыркнул, в то время как глаза Малфоя свирепо блеснули.

\- Держи, - Поттер толкнул палочку ему в руку и аккуратно сжал на ней безвольные пальцы. Ярость во взгляде Драко сменилась испугом и ожиданием чего-то… большего? – Не заставляй меня пожалеть о том, что я сделал.

\- Да пошел ты, - тихо отозвался Малфой.

Джейк, с гримасой наблюдавший эту сцену, вдруг круто развернулся, выхватывая пистолет.

\- Что? – всполошилась Джинни, а Гарри зыркнул на нее, прижав палец к губам.

Стрелок бархатной тенью подкрался к арке коридора и выглянул на лестницы. На лице его мелькнула, и погасла слабая улыбка.

Теперь в тишину напряженно вслушивались все.

Какой-то шорох внизу, на уцелевших лестничных пролетах. Невесомый скрежет по камню. Джинни и Малфой независимо друг от друга почувствовали, как скользят по телу холодные струйки пота. Вновь безмолвие, лишь бешеный ритм крови в венах.

\- Погаси свою палочку, - прошептал Джейк, и Гарри Поттер, сумевший при недавних обстоятельствах сохранить в силе заклинание «Люмос», коротким взмахом руки нейтрализовал его. На компанию вдобавок к тишине опустилась тьма.

Джинни нашла в темноте руку Гарри, но лишь слегка прикоснулась к ней, боясь помешать в случае чего. Драко подавил в себе сильнейшее желание поступить так же (он не видел, что сделала Джинни, просто захотел вдруг дотронуться до Поттера… впрочем, не важно, до кого), вместо этого скрестил руки на груди, чувствуя влажными ладонями напряженный стук собственного сердца. Гарри чутко вслушивался, и различил шорох ткани: Джейк опустился на колени. Вот глаза немного привыкли к темноте, Поттер рассмотрел сгорбившийся силуэт стрелка: тот, склонившись вниз как можно дальше, вглядывался во мрак. Потом мальчик разогнулся, и звук его спокойного голоса заставил вздрогнуть Джинни и Малфоя:

\- Там внизу кот. Не думаю, что он опасен. Посвети.

Поттер шагнул к стрелку, взмахивая палочкой. Не потребовалось даже ничего говорить, крохотный светлячок послушно вспыхнул на деревянном кончике, повинуясь движению руки. Драко зажмурил глаза, и остался стоять на прежнем месте, Джинни подалась вперед, привстав на цыпочки и вытянув шею. Гарри, наклонив голову, проследил взглядом направление, указанное Джейком.

\- Живоглот! – воскликнул он.

В ответ раздался возмущенный мяв. Джинни ойкнула.

\- Глотик! – крикнула она, подбегая к парням, застывшим на краю коридора. – Как ты оказался здесь?!

Длиннотелый рыжий кот бесновался на узеньком карнизе этажа на два ниже, чем его четвероногие приятели.

\- Гарри, вытащи его! – едва не приплясывая от нетерпения, попросила Джинни.

\- Сейчас, - волшебник кивнул, и произнес заклинание. Кот тут же затих и безжизненной тряпкой поплыл по воздуху, чтобы вскоре плюхнуться у ног своего спасителя.

\- Глотик! – Джинни встала на колени и нежно прижала к себе животное. Живоглот заурчал, ткнулся наглой усатой мордой в лицо девочке.

Джейк никак не мог заставить себя стереть с лица дурацкую ухмылку.

«Нас снова пятеро», - успокоено подумал он.

Гарри тоже улыбался, освещая идиллическую картину встречи старых друзей.

Один Малфой хранил угрюмое и настороженное молчание.

Джинни выпрямилась, держа на руках свернувшегося в клубок Живоглота. Тот вытянул сильную лапу, выпускал и втягивал когти.

\- Дружище, ты-то здесь откуда взялся? – добродушно спрашивал кота Гарри, и ласково чесал того за оборванным ухом.

Тревожный звоночек тренькнул в мозгу Джейка, но на этот раз стрелок опоздал. Бахнул на освободившемся месте воздух, взвилось ввысь серное облачко, и Джинни с прижавшимся к ней Живоглотом пропала.

\- Ай! – Гарри отдернул руку. Подул на пальцы, словно неожиданное исчезновение подруги обожгло их. Миг растерянно смотрел на Джейка. – Куда они делись? – взгляд его скользнул по извлеченному из кобуры «ругеру», вновь уперся в осунувшееся лицо юного стрелка. В нем забрезжило понимание. – Это был НЕ Живоглот, - констатировал он.

Джейк кивнул. Ему хотелось завыть и вцепиться руками в волосы, и рвать их, покуда последняя прядь не упадет к его ногам, но ничего этого он, разумеется, не сделал. Ноздри щипало от крепкого серного запаха.

\- Коты не видят снов, - сказал он. Ушастики-путаники может быть, но вот коты – нет. Теперь он убедился в этом наверняка. Боже, Роланд, тебе уже давно пора появиться!

\- Где она? – сухо спросил Поттер. – Мы сможем ее найти?

Джейк, не отвечая, качнул головой.

\- Что?! – взорвался Гарри, схватывая и тряся легкого для него мальчика за грудки. – Да как ты смеешь! Все! Вы оба достали меня! Дальше я пойду один!..

\- Заткнись, - спокойно посоветовал ему Джейк. Сзади маячил перепуганный Малфой, его глаза напоминали два хрустальных фонарика. В руках он сжимал палочку. Стрелок послал ему предупреждающий взгляд, стараясь не кривиться при этом. В левой половине головы, словно нефтяное пятно на водной глади, растекалась боль. – Один дальше пойду я. А вы с Драко продолжите поиски кабинета этого самого на Д. Я сам найду Джинни. Заткнись! - повысил голос он, видя, как дернулись губы Гарри. – И поставь меня на пол. Да, вот так. Я найду Джинни, если только вы не будете мне мешать. А ты и Драко отыщите схрон этого сраного Думблдора, или как его там. А потом мы все встретимся здесь. Или где бы то ни было еще. Я найду вас, если понадобится. Мы вас найдем. Я ничего не обещал девочке, но, видно, ка приберегла ее для меня. Тебе ясно? – Джейк говорил и говорил, проталкивая слова сквозь вязкую нефтяную пленку боли, его голос тонул в ней, и смысл произносимых слов, и потрясенное выражение лица Поттера - с юношей, пожалуй, подобным образом не разговаривал еще ни один малолетка - оно, это лицо, неправильным овалом колыхалось на гладкой матовой поверхности джейковых мыслей, и оружие каждого дремало в руках, готовых в мгновение ока пустить его в ход. Но то была словесная дуэль. Только вот Джейк почти не слышал и не понимал, что же именно он говорит сейчас Гарри Поттеру. – Ну, ты меня понял? – повторил он, не помня, произносил ли уже эту фразу.

Мальчик со шрамом не ответил, потому что единственное, что он был в состоянии сделать со своими органами речи в данной ситуации – это открыть и закрыть рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба.

\- Малфой, тебе-то ясно? – сменил объект внимания Джейк. Если суметь поскорее избавиться от пленки в мозгах, он точно сможет отыскать Джинни. Если нет – один из их четверки точно никогда не выберется из кристалла.

Вернее, ни один из их четверки из кристалла не выйдет.

\- Да, - хрипло отозвался Драко. – Но, по-моему, тебе лучше пойти с нами.

\- Искать Джинни буду я! – выкрикнул Гарри, совладав, наконец, со своим речевым аппаратом, но трясти Джейка и как-то еще прикасаться к нему не стал. – А вы делайте, что хотите!

\- Спасательные операции получаются у тебя не блестяще, Поттер, - мягко возразил Драко, и Гарри, ошарашенный, круто повернулся к нему.

\- Убирайтесь оба, - шепнул в мажью спину Джейк, и, привалившись спиной к стене, медленно сполз по ней на пол. – Фак-каммала, - пробормотал он, слушая перебранку над головой, - как же я устал.

Невероятно, но Малфою удалось увести за собой непримиримого к врагам Гарри Поттера, и хвала всем, кто доставляет порой нам эти крошечные радости! Облегченно вздохнув, Джейк прижал затылок к прохладной стене, и закрыл глаза, ожидая, когда рассеется липкая пелена усталости в его голове. Вскоре он уже спал, скукожившись в неудобной сидячей позе, а его пальцы по-прежнему крепко сжимали рифленую рукоять «ругера».

Одиннадцатилетним мальчикам, даже если они из Срединного мира и сам последний стрелок признает себя их символическим отцом, отдых иногда бывает просто необходим.


	13. Гарри и Драко

\- Я, наверное, схожу с ума! – возмущался Гарри вполголоса, идя по коридору следом за Малфоем. – Доверить спасение Джинни малолетнему хорьку, а самому уйти с хорьком постарше, - это психом надо быть, по меньшей мере!

\- Закрой рот, надоело уже, - попросил Драко, становясь к спутнику в пол-оборота. - Подумай сам, дурья твоя башка, как мы сможем найти твою Уизли, если не знаем, где она?

\- Как будто твой Чамберз знает! – фыркнул Гарри.

\- Точно, именно моему Чамберзу известна эта информация, - восхитился догадливостью собеседника Драко. – Хотя его идея разделиться мне не нравится.

\- Хочешь сказать, что Джинни искать не надо? – прошипел Поттер.

\- Хочу сказать, что Джейк – всего лишь мальчишка, хоть и не в меру крутой для своих лет. И он сам говорил мне о том, что замок следит за нами, - пояснил Малфой, на всякий случай отступая от Гарри подальше. – Это он разделил нас.

\- Говоришь точь-в-точь как Чамберз, - скривился Гарри.

Драко усмехнулся.

\- Мы похожи, - заметил он.

\- Без Крэбба и Гойла ты менее самоуверен, - сказал Гарри, делая шаг навстречу Малфою.

«Это с тобой наедине я менее самоуверен», - подумал Драко, пятясь по-прежнему, ибо был не в силах отвернуться от лица Поттера. Голоса в его мозгу вновь зашевелились, точно актеры, разминающиеся перед выступлением.

«Тш-ш», - приказал им Драко.

Гарри Поттер внезапно остановился, потирая шрам.

\- Странно, - сказал он, - палочка Вольдеморта у нас, а болит так, словно Темный Лорд где-то поблизости.

Тонкий заунывный вой за спиной разом оборвал все его измышления.

Драко вытянулся в струну, его острое лицо еще более истончилось от страха.

\- Люпин, - сказал Гарри изумленно. Голос этого оборотня он узнал бы из тысячи.

\- Джейк, - прошептал Малфой. И уставился на спутника. В светлых глазах метался ужас и просьба сделать что-нибудь, чтоб всего этого не было.

\- Он сам вызвался, - пожал плечами Гарри, и рванулся вперед, толкнув по пути Малфоя. – Чего встал, бежим! Против оборотня нет приема.

\- Окромя другого оборотня, - бормотнул Драко, и послушно помчался рядышком.

Никаких ответвлений, поворотов или комнат. Драко на миг оглянулся,

_урод позавтракал Джейком, и теперь хочет полакомиться нами на десерт_

возопил, и прибавил скорости. Может быть, Джейка чудовище и не сожрало, но ими-то точно не прочь закусить.

Длинная мантия Снейпа запеленала его ноги, и Драко упал, лишь чудом не выколов себе глаз палочкой.

Гарри пробежал еще немного, и остановился, тяжело дыша. Развернулся, глядя на барахтающегося в мантии Малфоя, взмахнул палочкой. Дыхания не хватало, чтобы произнести слова заклинания, но он умудрился выдавить из себя:

\- Ступефай!

Оборотень вытянулся на середине прыжка, его маленькие глазки вспыхнули, как две лампочки под высоким напряжением, и он тяжело рухнул на пол. И пополз, скрежеща по камням длинными кривыми когтями.

«Не действует!» - поразился Гарри, морщась от взывающего идиосинкразию звука.

Малфой, внезапно прекратив извиваться, кое-как выпростал из ткани руку, ею и огромными глазами указывая на что-то за плечом Поттера.

Гарри обернулся.

С ревом оборотень взметнулся на ноги (на все четыре ноги, если это кого-нибудь интересует), Драко, точно неваляшка, вскочил, и заплясал на месте, не зная, какое направление выбрать для отступления. По всему выходило, что наилучший вариант – это потолок.

Напротив повернувшегося к ней лицом Поттера припала к земле громадная собака, черный хвост лупил по впалым бокам, с оскаленных зубов капала слюна.

\- Блэк! – выдохнул Гарри. Драко показалось, что он сказал это в его голове, а не вслух, потому что следом за словом в мозгу четко возникла картинка: костяное твердое тело нависает над распластанным в обмороке мальчиком, серые корявые пальцы тянутся к безмятежному очкастому лицу. Анимаг мотнул тяжелой башкой, когти чиркнули Малфоя по волосам, он отшатнулся, и пес прыгнул.

Гарри Поттер, раскрыв рот и опустив руку с позабытой палочкой, смотрел, как стремительное черное тело врезается в морду оборотня, склоняющуюся над присевшим на корточки Малфоем. Люпин взвизгнул, когда собачьи когти полоснули его по нежной коже на носу, пес, рыча, искал зубами волосатое горло. Коленопреклоненный Драко, закрывший голову руками, мелкими гусиными шажками отступал подальше от места битвы двух полузверей. В разные стороны летели брызги слюны, клочки шерсти и разъяренное рычание хищников, бьющихся из-за добычи. Добравшись до Поттера, Драко выпрямился на дрожащих ногах.

\- Бежим! - пропищал он, не рискуя оглядываться.

\- Нет, - ответил Гарри, не в силах оторвать взгляда от картины сражения. – Понимаешь ли, Сириус мертв, - доверительно добавил он.

\- Я знаю, - с трудом отозвался Драко. – Его тело пыталось трахнуть тебя.

Выпученные зеленые глаза уперлись в бледное лицо.

\- О боже, да! – выдохнул Гарри.

Поверженный оборотень заскулил.

\- Поттер, Поттер, пожалуйста, - умолял Драко, дергая Гарри за руку. – Бежим, Поттер!

\- Да, - сказал Гарри, но не сдвинулся с места. Взгляд его вновь приковался к мощной черной собаке, методично рвущей горло издыхающего на глазах оборотня. По мере того, как жизнь уходила из звериного тела, оно все больше напоминало человеческое.

\- Сириус, остановись! – воскликнул Гарри, рванувшись из руки Драко.

Тот только крепче сжал пальцы, и вынужден был шагнуть вместе с Поттером к анимагу.

\- Не зови его! – взвизгнул Малфой.

Пес медленно поднял тяжелую голову. В горле его родилось глухое рычание.

Малфой от страха даже начал заикаться.

\- Эт-то не Бл-блэк! – сказал он. – Эт-то Гримм!

Собака медленно двинулась к ним, прижав уши. Шерсть на ее загривке встала дыбом.

Малфой сделал крохотный шажок назад, потянув за собой Поттера. Гарри сопротивлялся.

\- Сириус, я хочу тебе сказать… - начал он.

\- Берегись! – завопил Малфой, с неожиданной силой отталкивая Гарри в сторону. – Авада Кедавра! – прошипел он, направляя палочку на пса. – Сдохни, гадина!

Палочка выплюнула сгусток зеленых искр, и ударилась в Гримма, тот испустил призрачное свечение и увеличился в размерах. Казалось, его заляпанная кровью морда презрительно ухмыляется.

\- Ах! – сказал Драко.

\- Экспекто Патронус! – произнес Гарри.

Палочка Малфоя раскалилась, Драко с воплем стряхнул ее на пол. Жемчужно-белый олень беззвучно стукнул об пол изящным копытом и подцепил рогами взвывшего Гримма. Его молочная шкура обагрилась черной кровью, пес орал и извивался, насаженный на рога, как на кол. Олень мотнул головой, и отбросил бездыханное тело к стене. Оглянулся через плечо на юношей, и склонился над поверженным оборотнем. Все вместе трое животных исчезли.

\- Херова палка! – Драко опасливо дотронулся изогнутым носком снейповой туфли до своей-чужой палочки. – Ну, че ты затупил? – накинулся он на Поттера.

\- Это был не Сириус, - не слушая, сказал Гарри. – О, слава, слава Богу!

\- Пошли уже отсюда, - взмолился Малфой, обворачивая руку краем мантии и таким образом поднимая с пола палочку. – Мы близко, - добавил он, оглядевшись.

Поттер послушался, и вскоре юноши остановились напротив ниши с затаившейся в ней уродливой каменной горгульей.

*

\- Клубничный леденец! – сказал Гарри, постучав палочкой по длинному носу статуи.

На уродливом лице неторопливо возникла и утвердилась гранитная усмешка.

\- Облом, - заметил Драко, поминутно кося по сторонам испуганным взглядом.

\- Э-э, мятная тянучка! – решил Поттер попытать счастья еще раз.

Ухмылка стала противнее, хотя, казалось, дальше уже просто некуда.

\- Алохомора! – выкрикнул тогда Гарри.

Не подействовало.

\- Что делать? – схватился за голову Золотой Мальчик.

Он громким, отчаянным голосом принялся перечислять названия различных сладостей, но ни одно из них не оказывалось искомым паролем. Прервав бесполезное занятие, Поттер выругался. Тоже не помогло. Тогда он со злостью пнул ногой горгулью (немного попрыгал затем, тряся ушибленной конечностью в воздухе), и, успокоившись, сел перед ней на корточки, свесив руки с колен. Посмотрел на Малфоя. Тот отчего-то был красен, и отвечать на взгляд избегал. Ну и, как говорится, шут с ним.

\- И чего мы там забыли, в этом кабинете? – принялся размышлять вслух Гарри, раздумывая попутно, стоит ли почесать спину палочкой или безопаснее будет сделать это рукой.

Однако Драко ни договорить, ни додумать ему не дал: сын Люциуса Премерзкого вдруг пал перед Поттером на колени и, притянув голову опешившего врага к своему лицу, принялся жарко целовать в губы, в щеки, в нос, словом, куда придется.

Гарри настолько растерялся, что стал даже неумело отвечать. Губы Малфоя оказались мягкими и солеными, их прикосновения отчего-то жалили, как крапива. Гарри не знал раньше, что можно чувствовать так: истомную сладость и нежную боль одновременно.

Собственно, Гарри не мог сказать с уверенностью (да, особенно в такой момент, когда издать какие-либо членораздельные звуки представлялось для него немыслимым деянием), что именно он должен испытывать, когда его внезапно ставшую столь возбудимым местом кожу старательно покрывают поцелуями. В его шестнадцать лет подобное с ним проделывали впервые, не считая, конечно, привидевшегося в кошмаре мертвого Сириуса, который вот тоже точь-в-точь, как Малфой сейчас…

Заорав, как мартовский кот, Гарри отшвырнул Малфоя от себя, отбрыкиваясь и отмахиваясь всеми четырьмя конечностями, не считая палочки. Некоторое время волшебник таким образом бился, подобно нанизанной на булавку бабочке, потом способность соображать в какой-то мере вернулась к нему. Гарри увидел, что Малфой стоит на четвереньках напротив, одна рука прижата ко рту, точно его сейчас стошнит, и он пытается это предотвратить, щеки по-прежнему алые от прилившей крови, а в прищуренных глазах мятется обида и легкие-легкие бесенята опасного, на грани сумасшествия, веселья.

\- Поттер – гриффиндорская целка! – говорит он глухо из-под ладони, и Гарри понимает, для чего Малфою необходимо прикрывать рот – дабы драгоценный яд на пол не накапал прежде времени. – Идиот, что ты нашел общего между мной и своим окочурившимся балбесом-Блэком?!

Разумеется, последнее заявление оказывается лишним; Гарри отскакивает от пола, как каучуковый шарик, Малфой, само собой, не успевает, Гарри бьет по нему, как по футбольному мячу; Малфой сворачивается и ложится на бок, простонав что-то о несовместимости его почек и поттеровских ног; Гарри готовится ударить в ненавистное бледное лицо, и видит, что каменная горгулья давно отскочила в сторону и лестница в кабинет директора невозмутимо движется в ожидании пассажиров.

\- Не пачкай имя моего крестного о свой грязный язык! – доверительно говорит Гарри глотающему слезы Малфою и, аккуратно взяв его за воротник, заставляет светловолосую голову приподняться. – Никогда не упоминай о нем, слышишь?

Драко понятливо кивает, теперь в его глазах клубятся боль и ярость, и… еще что-то неукротимое, но Гарри не вглядывается, разжимает руки и выпрямляется.

\- Вставай, - безразлично бросает он сверху, и идет к эскалатору, не оглядываясь на Малфоя.

Тот, кряхтя, как дряхлый дедка, нехотя поднимается.

Встав на лестницу ступенькой ниже Поттера, Драко едет наверх, попутно ломая голову над тем, какие именно их слова сыграли роль условной фразы.

Двери директорского кабинета предупредительно распахиваются перед ними; Малфой слышит собственный разочарованный голос:

\- Да здесь же никого нет!

Возглас звучит одновременно с щелчком в дверном замке. Они заперты вдвоем в пустом кабинете.


	14. В кабинете Дамблдора

«Ну и что за дурацкая идея придти сюда?» - с раздражением подумал Гарри, окидывая взглядом знакомую комнату. На паре портретов недоставало обитателей, остальные крепко спали; насест феникса также пустовал, в круглой чашке, откуда птица пила, сиротливо лежала теперь горстка чего-то, напоминающего пепел. («Что-то зачастил Фоукс возрождаться», - мельком отметил Гарри). На шикарном столе директора одиноко стояли песочные часы; весь песок из них высыпался.

«Хрень какая-то», - взвинчено, уже с оттенком пессимизма, подумал Гарри, и в этот момент ярко вспыхнули свечи по углам кабинета, освещая предмет, хорошо знакомый мальчику со шрамом. Набычившись, Гарри машинально шагнул к нему.

Зеркало. Зеркало Еиналеж, вне всякого сомнения, это оно. И что же должен сделать он, Гарри Поттер? Вглядеться в недра артефакта, как тогда, в детстве, и увидеть там свое желание? Всего-то?

С другой стороны Дамблдор не зря предупреждал об опасности, связанной с этим зеркалом…

Мысленно готовя себя к любой неожиданности, Гарри остановился в паре шагов от безмятежной амальгированной поверхности, не отражающей даже свет свечей. Собравшись с духом, взглянул.

Ничего не произошло.

Мешал Малфой, топчущийся позади Золотого мальчика. Точно почувствовав взгляд спутника, хорек поднял глаза. Гарри скорчил ему рожу, и отпрыск скользкой гадины Люциуса тут же потупился,

_а ему идет красное_

переступил с ноги на ногу. Лучше бы ушел с линии обзора, урод!

Гарри обернулся с намерением послать надоедливого слизеринца куда подальше (если для этого придется использовать непростительное заклятие – тем лучше!), и резкие слова застряли в глотке.

Малфой стоял в дверях с совершенно идиотским выражением на белесом лице, вертел по сторонам головой на тощей шее, слегка трясся – еще бы! – и ни под каким углом не должен был отражаться в волшебном зеркале. Если только…

Похолодев, Гарри скосил глаза обратно, но линза исказила перспективу. Маг начал медленно поворачиваться на пятках назад, к зеркалу (да, он был готов к неожиданностям, да, но совершенно не к таким!), сбоку бухнул воздух, тонко вскрикнул Малфой, и отряхивающий мантию человек, глядя в сузившиеся зрачки стремительно вернувшего исходную позицию Гарри, приветливо произнес:

\- Тысяча извинений за опоздание. Но, думаю, я все-таки поспел вовремя.

Покрывшись, точно морщинами, сетью трещин, зеркало Еиналеж с негромким хрустом высыпалось из оправы. Малфой вздрогнул, затравленно оглянувшись, Гарри сжал губы, а доброе лицо профессора Дамблдора приобрело торжественное и суровое выражение.

\- Присаживайтесь, господа, - сказал он. – Самое время поговорить по душам.

Из воздуха послушно материализовались два стула с высокими спинками. Шурша мантией, Дамблдор занял свое место за столом, попутно перевернув часы так, чтобы они вновь отсчитывали время. Два студента с подотчетных ему факультетов, коротко переглянувшись, последовали его примеру.

Гарри не знал, что и думать.

*

Джейк спал и видел сон во сне о том, как он вернулся в Срединный мир и вместе с Роландом и остальными идет на поиски Сюзанны. Неожиданно место и время изменились: теперь мальчика вновь мучил Гашер – он выкручивал Джейку нос и приговаривал своим гнусавым отвратительным голоском:

\- Ну, ладунюшка, просыпайся, продирай свои глазки, простофиля ты этакий, ах, ты моя сладкая попочка! Вставай, мил-друг, живо вскакивай! – и гаденько дребезжал-хихикал.

Джейк открыл глаза, и холодные пальцы оторвались от его носа, а смех все продолжал звучать.

\- Пулю в лоб хочешь? – хмуро спросил Джейк человечка, присевшего на корточки напротив. Он не являлся пресловутым Режь-Глотку, хотя кое-какое сходство все же имелось: то же мерзкое, голодное выражение на прозрачном лице и блудливые глаза с пакостинкой. Услышав заявление мальчика, незнакомец закинул голову и рассмеялся еще пуще, его аж затрясло и приподняло над полом от колотушного смеха.

\- Пулю, значит, - передразнил он, вдоволь навеселившись, - в лоб, то есть.

Джейк уже сам видел, что сморозил глупость: его смешливый собеседник был прозрачен, словно туман, в шутку принявший человеческий облик.

\- Ты кто? – спросил Джейк, и потер нос – видно, призрачность существа на прикосновения к живым никак не влияла. – Тень отца Гамлета?

\- Меня зовут Пивз, - важно представилось привидение. – Я – сущий кошмар этого замка.

«Ходит тут один кошмар», - неопределенно подумал Джейк, но решил воздержаться от комментариев. Не обращая внимания на призрак, он поднялся, морщась от боли в затекших суставах. Кеф исправно докладывал, что Драко с несносным Поттером идут по коридору и, как всегда, бранятся. А вот от Джинни не было ни слуху, ни духу.

\- Послушай, сэй Пивз, - сказал Джейк призраку, беззаботно кувыркавшемуся в воздухе. – Я ищу девочку, Джинни, ты не мог бы мне помочь?

\- Знаю, знаю такую, - угодливо закивало привидение, не прекращая, однако, своих акробатических этюдов. – Сестра уважаемых близнецов, как же, как же. Ох, не довела ее дружба с зазнайкой-Поттером до добра.

\- О! – сказал Джейк.

Пивз открыл рот, чтобы продолжать, раз уж его столь внимательно и заинтересованно слушают, вместо этого одновременно со стрелком обернулся.

\- Тш-ш, - тонкий прозрачный палец прижался к губам мальчика. – Ни звука. Он тебя не заметит.

Молча они стояли и наблюдали, как возится на полу странное косматое существо. Вот оно сумело принять относительно вертикальное положение, и, задрав к потолку морду, разразилось тоскливым, леденящим кровь воем.

Джейк бесшумно взвел курок, но костлявая рука Пивза властно опустила пистолет книзу.

\- Тш-ш, - повторил призрак, мерцая глазами в полумраке. – Этот остолоп не по твою душу.

Джейк мог бы все равно выстрелить, ничего ему не мешало, но существо, несмотря на размеры и мощь, казалось удивительно жалким и беспомощным, как новорожденный кутенок. Впрочем, созданию такового впечатления неплохо способствовала темнота, а новорожденными, как известно, бывают не только котята.

\- Они справятся, - шепнул Пивз, когда уродец (довольно крупный и чем-то напоминающий прямоходящего волка), покачиваясь, поднялся на задние лапы и резво поскакал в том направлении, куда ушли юноши. – Будь спок.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Джейк, провожая оборотня взглядом, пока тот не скрылся за поворотом. – Ты можешь помочь мне, сэй?

\- Зачем? – удивился призрак, вновь обретая утраченное было сходство с Гашером. Не доставало отметин дурной болезни на коже и в голосе, но Джейк не был уверен, что привидениям свойственно мучиться от хворей смертных. – Ты неплохо справишься и сам.

\- Ты помогаешь мне, или вредишь? – спросил Джейк и под пристальным взглядом бесплотных глаз зашарил в сумке. В пальцах почти тут же хрустнул пергамент. Джейк вытащил листок наружу.

Пивз не ответил, лишь приблизился, давая достаточно света от своего бледного тела, чтобы Джейк смог рассмотреть находку. Судя по всему, это была карта. По ней двигались точки, идентифицированные, соответственно, как Гарри Поттер, Драко Малфой и некий Ремус Люпин. Вот навстречу им ринулась еще одна, но Джейк не сумел прочесть подпись – буквы дрожали, наползали друг на друга и размазывались, словом, вели себя крайне неподобающим для них образом. Решив не заморачиваться по этому поводу, стрелок отыскал глазами себя и Пивза; призрак при этом довольно рассмеялся, словно от гордости за догадливость мальчика.

\- А Джинни… - сказал Джейк, внимательно изучив карту.

\- А Джинни здесь нет, - истово закивала головой тень местных казематов. – Ее дух томится неизвестностью, а тело путешествует, и, сдается мне, ты знаешь, о чем я говорю?

\- Ты хочешь помочь нам, или помешать? – повторил Джейк вопрос, торопливо шаря глазами по карте в поисках таинственного кабинета Дамблдора. Увидев подпись под точкой, находящейся там, он не сумел сдержать стона.

\- Я хочу, чтобы жизни наших птенчиков вернулась в предназначенные им русла, а ты, моя ягодка, погиб ужасной смертью, и чтобы ни один маггл отныне не смог осквернить своим присутствием это заповедное место, - злобно прошептал Пивз и, расхохотавшись, растворился в воздухе за миг до того, как Джейк промчался бы сквозь него, на бегу пряча скомканную карту в сумку. Конечно же, за время пребывания в гостеприимном Хогвартсе он невыносимо устал, и ему по-прежнему было всего одиннадцать лет, но совершенных им ошибок эти обстоятельства ничуть не оправдывали. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что он все же успеет.

*

Несмотря на решительный тон последнего высказывания, Дамблдор оказался верен себе. Как только Гарри и Драко сели, на столе перед каждым задымилась чашка ароматного чая, чуть дальше возникли из ниоткуда сливочник, сахарница, блюдце с аккуратно нарезанными дольками лимона и корзинка с печеньем. Однако ни сладости, ни питье не привлекли внимания юношей. Оба напряженно ждали, что скажет директор. Шуршали песчинки в колбах, просыпаясь в вечность.

Дамблдор, поблескивая глазами из-под очков-половинок, осторожно прихлебнул горячий чай. Аккуратно поставил чашку на место. Лукаво и цепко глянул обоим в глаза.

\- Нелегко было попасть ко мне, а? – спросил он.

\- Это сон, директор? – подал голос Драко.

Гарри со странным выражением глазел на наставника, его пальцы нервно теребили палочку.

Лицо Дамблдора сделалось грустным, старым и запредельно усталым.

\- Мне жаль, мистер Малфой, - мягко сказал он. – Но с уловками и притворством пора покончить.

Драко оторопело заморгал. Гарри вскинул голову, глаза его стали внимательными и жесткими.

\- Ваш путь сюда, ко мне, был труден и тернист, мне это известно, - продолжал меж тем Дамблдор, и с каждым словом морщинистое лицо его словно наливалось ярким, режущим глаза светом. – И за время этого пути вы сумели немного измениться, нашли общий язык, стали учиться сотрудничать. В иных обстоятельствах я был бы рад этому, и первый приветствовал дружбу студентов с враждующих против моей воли факультетов, но… - профессор сделал трагический жест, ловко не угодив при этом широкими рукавами в чашку, - идет война, и средства к достижению цели у каждой стороны могут быть разными. Мне жаль, что ты выбрал именно этот путь и подобные средства, но я не могу допустить повторения прежних ошибок. Ты сделал выбор, Драко, ты принял решение, и, хотя я глубоко скорблю, что оно именно таково, но позволить тебе причинить вред Гарри я тоже не могу, и не хочу. Ваша партия проиграна, мистер Малфой, и мне хотелось бы также, чтоб ты знал: зло не способно взять верх, не взирая на то, сколь неразборчиво оно в методах достижения победы.

\- О чем вы говорите? – тихо спросил Гарри, пока Малфой, на мертвенно бледных щеках которого расцветали алые розы, раскрыв рот, пялился на директора.

\- Драко знает, о чем я, - кивнул на светловолосого мага Дамблдор. На его скорбный, усталый лик невозможно было смотреть без слез, но ни тот, ни другой юноша не отводили взгляда. – Вольдеморт, Темный господин его отца, приказал ему соблазнить тебя, Гарри, сколь ни печально и смешно это звучит. Для этого вы и оказались здесь, в этой тщательно построенной ментальной западне, запутанные, беспомощные, по крайней мере ты, Гарри. Я прав?

Поттер медленно кивнул, краска залила и его лицо тоже. Малфой, напротив, страшно побледнев, воскликнул:

\- Ложь! Джейк сказал, что во всем виноват кристалл, а не…

\- Джейк? – ласково переспросил Дамблдор, но глаза его остались льдистыми и острыми, как бритва. – Кто это?

\- Мальчик-американец, из 77-го года, - пояснил Гарри. И добавил, коротко глянув на Малфоя, - сиди. Не дергайся. – Драко посмотрел на палочку в руке Поттера, направленную в его сторону, и, длинно вздохнув, послушно откинулся на спинку стула. Глаза его с поблескивающими в уголках слезинками криком кричали, что вот в это происходящее он точно отказывается верить.

\- 77-ой год, - покивал Дамблдор, припоминая. – Много дурных дел совершили тогда Упивающиеся Смертью. Значит, говоришь, Джейк? – густые брови сошлись на лучистом лбу.

\- Он похож на Малфоя, - с готовностью добавил Гарри. – Только помладше.

\- Ай-яй-яй! – качнулась седая голова. – Вот так новость! Я ничего не знаю об этом мальчике, но чувствую, он опасен. Гарри, тебе необходимо вернуться к Дурслям!

\- Нет! – вдруг ровно и сильно произнес Драко. – Авада Кедавра! – палочка Темного Лорда взметнулась над столом.

\- Экспеллиармус! – моментом раньше выкрикнул Гарри, вскакивая и опрокидывая на дорогую полировку обе чашки: свою и Малфоя.

Дамблдор захохотал.

Пустая рука Драко бессильно повисла в воздухе.

\- Уходи, Гарри, - обрывая смех, мягко произнес директор. – И… спасибо.

\- Нет! – в ужасе завизжал Малфой. – Да нет же! Нет! Бред какой-то! – он упал обратно на стул и, сжавшись в комок, разрыдался, как ребенок.

Драко не знал, что от неминуемой гибели его спас тот же, кто, собственно, на нее и обрек. Пока сломленный неожиданным обвинением Малфой-младший вовсю предавался горю, Гарри Поттер взглядом испрашивал у Дамблдора разрешения на убийство своего злополучного противника. Старик же, чье чудесное свечение малость попритухло, ответил:

\- У тебя есть на это право, Гарри; поступай, как велит тебе сердце.

Негромкие слова эти каким-то образом достигли слуха безутешного Малфоя, он сумел оборвать плач, и, вскинув голову, неожиданно гордо посмотрел в суровые глаза за стеклами очков:

\- Ну давай же, прикончи меня! – глухо произнес он.

И не сдержался – зажмурился.

\- Вот еще, - скривил губы Гарри. Дамблдор, на миг утратив контроль над собственной мимикой, изумленно приоткрыл рот. Сердце в груди Драко недоверчиво вздрогнуло, и забилось часто-часто. – Ты не заслуживаешь смерти. А Азкабан ненадежен, - добавил он задумчиво, разглядывая поникшую светловолосую макушку. – Скажите, профессор, есть способ превратить эту гадину во что-нибудь мерзкое навечно?

Драко содрогнулся, а Дамблдор во второй раз за время разговора не сумел совладать с мышцами лица – они настойчиво складывались в глупую торжествующую улыбку. Помогла борода.

\- Такое заклинание, конечно, имеется, - выдержав паузу, чтобы настроиться на нужный тон и вернуть себе подобающий случаю вид, сообщил он. – Но трансфигурировать, как ты выразился, мистера Малфоя навечно я бы не советовал. За свои злодеяния он должен ответить по закону.

Гарри нетерпеливо кивнул, поигрывая палочкой над головой едва дышащего от боли Малфоя.

\- И все-таки, - сказал он.

Дамблдор позволил себе понимающую улыбку.

\- Оно довольно сложное для произнесения – важно учесть малейший нюанс интонации, сам понимаешь. Но попробовать можно. Слушай внимательно, и не ошибись при повторении.

Гарри снова кивнул.

Мерно сыпался песок в часах на столе.

Медленно и внятно старый волшебник произнес слова заклинания. Гарри, склонив к плечу голову, внимательно слушал.

\- Ты все понял? – закончив, осведомился Дамблдор.

Отвечать Гарри не посчитал нужным.

\- Трансмутацио, - старательно и громко выговорил юный маг. Драко поднял голову, глядя в угрюмое лицо Гарри с бессильной яростью и болью. Дамблдор со своего места сыто прижмурил сверкнувшие триумфом глаза. – Ин монстрорум! – закончил Золотой мальчик, взмахивая рукой с зажатым в ней оружием Вольдеморта в сторону директора и опуская одновременно собственную, направленную на Малфоя, палочку.

Благообразный лик седоголового чародея исказила уродливая гримаса запоздалого понимания и гнева, и вот уже на месте главы Школы Волшебства и Чародейства извивалась безобразнейшая из всех мыслимых тварь.

\- Получилось, - севшим голосом произнес Малфой. – Как же это, Поттер, а?

\- Силенцио! – бегло бросил Гарри в его адрес, и ринулся к столу – излавливать гада.

Драко приоткрыл вмиг онемевший рот, и, вытянув шею, следил за манипуляциями сокурсника. Встать на ноги слизеринец не пытался – не было сил.

Когда Гарри выбрался из-под стола, кончиками пальцев придерживая преображенного директора за некое подобие хвоста, Малфоя-младшего едва не стошнило от отвращения.

А потом он горько пожалел о том, что не воспользовался случаем сбежать, пока его персона была никому не интересна, потому что в лицо ему глянуло острие палочки Поттера.


	15. Джейк и феникс

Драко медленно поднял руку, ладонь порхнула к лицу, но он заставил ее двигаться дальше до тех пор, пока в кожу не уперся деревянный ствол волшебной палочки. Драко попытался отвести ее в сторону, но Гарри не позволил.

Тихим голосом черноволосый волшебник произнес слова заклинания.

Скользкий гад в руке Поттера с неожиданной силой рванулся, и добился свободы.

С диким воплем Малфой-младший взмыл на стул. Вцепился обеими руками в деревянную спинку, его колотила мелкая дрожь.

Гарри посмотрел на свою палочку так, словно она только что предала его.

Видоизмененный директор бесновался под собственным столом.

Гарри развернулся, и направил на дверь палочку, прошептав отпирающее заклинание.

Дверь распахнулась.

Гад оставил Малфоя в покое, и стремительно юркнул в какую-то щель.

В кабинет ввалился отдувающийся Джейк с гротескной шляпой на макушке. На плече его помахивал крыльями, пытаясь сохранить равновесие, упитанный феникс. Задрав свой нелепый головной убор на самый лоб, стрелок огляделся. Аккуратно прикрыл дверь.

Гарри Поттер вернулся к безучастному разглядыванию своей палочки.

Драко в который раз решительно подумал, что с него хватит.

\- Что происходит? – воскликнул он, глядя на мальчишку с пистолетом круглыми, побелевшими от непонимания ситуации глазами.

Джейк поморщился.

\- Вот это я хотел бы узнать от вас, - сказал он.

Гарри, наконец, поднял голову.

\- Ты, - с ненавистью прошипел он.

Джейк кивнул. Драко, покрепче обхватив спинку стула, переводил с одного на другого недоумевающий взгляд. Затем его посетила какая-то мысль, и он закусил губу.

\- Ваш уродец сбежал, - сказал Джейк, твердо глядя в глаза Гарри. – Зря. – Феникс на его плече издал согласный клекот.

Гарри медленно, точно во сне, взглянул на птицу.

\- Фоукс, иди ко мне, - позвал он.

Феникс покачал увенчанной ярким гребнем головой.

\- Ты заодно с ним? – удивился Гарри. По-детски обиженно прозвучал его голос.

Феникс кивнул.

\- Что ж, - Поттер пожал плечами. Джейк, сунув руки в карманы своих поношенных джинсов, внимательно наблюдал за ним.

Гарри поднял палочку.

Джейк вздохнул.

Малфой-младший за спиной Поттера неуверенно вытянул перед собой руки, по подбородку его заструилась кровь из прокушенной губы.

\- Все предатели, верно? – спросил Джейк.

Гарри вздрогнул.

\- Заметь, я мог бы выпустить в тебя всю обойму, пока ты тут раздумываешь, - продолжал мальчик из Срединного мира. – Или раньше. Ты был бы уже мертв, сочти я тебя своим врагом. И это правда.

\- Я хочу разобраться сам, - угрюмо ответил Гарри. – Мне надоело, что за меня все решают другие.

\- Решай сам, - легко согласился Джейк. И выжидающе уставился на палочку Поттера.

Феникс, неуклюже перетаптываясь, удобнее устроился на плече американского мальчика.

\- Не понимаю, - бессильно сказал Гарри. И взмахнул палочкой.

\- Ассио! – выкрикнул Малфой за его спиной, привстав от напряжения на цыпочки. - Ассио, палочки! – обе деревяшки вырвались из рук Поттера и рванули по воздуху к Драко. Он не ожидал их так скоро (может быть, вообще не ожидал), они с силой ударились ему в грудь.

Драко вскрикнул.

Гарри изумленно уставился на Джейка, потом крутанулся на каблуках и посмотрел на Малфоя.

Тот, свесившись со стула, пытался подобрать оружие волшебников с пола.

Джейк вытащил из кармана руку, чтобы погладить феникса по гладким блестящим перьям. С улыбкой он обратился к стоящему к нему вполоборота Поттеру:

\- Это ведь сон, черт возьми. А во сне все возможно.

\- Не понимаю, - вторично пожаловался Гарри.

\- По дороге объясню, - предложил Джейк. Нелепая шляпа сползла ему на глаза, он небрежно поправил ее. – Если, конечно, ты пойдешь с нами. – Он кивнул Малфою, тот слез со стула и, по максимальнейшей дуге обогнув Поттера, присоединился к стрелку. Феникс при его приближении захлопал крыльями, раскудахтался, но вскоре угомонился.

\- Мне пойти с вами? – переспросил, склонив к плечу лохматую голову, Гарри.

\- Ага, - согласился Джейк. И напомнил, - Джинни.

Гарри задумался, его глаза за стеклами очков ничего не выражали. Вот он вздохнул.

\- Но палочкам лучше находится у меня, - сказал он. – Малфой струсит.

Драко без слов шагнул к нему и отдал палочку владельцу. Вторую, впрочем, он оставил у себя.

\- Я не забыл, как ты пытался меня превратить, - прошептал он.

Гарри досадливо отмахнулся.

И первым вышел из кабинета Дамблдора.

Джейк переглянулся с Фоуксом, тот издал курлыканье, и оба покинули помещение следом за Малфоем.

Скользкий гад, забившийся под портьеру, еле слышно перевел дух.


	16. На поиски Джинни

\- Когда вы ушли, я… отправился на поиски Джинни, - начал рассказывать Джейк, едва он и волшебники вышли в коридор. Гарри засветил палочку, Малфой тоже, и феникс источал неяркое сияние, так что их компания напоминала шествие святых или электриков. – И встретил Пивза. Он-то и подбросил мне дельную мысль. Я спрашивал, хочет ли он помочь… ну, или помешать, а он ответил, что я прекрасно справлюсь сам. Я поискал в сумке, и там оказалась карта, которая…

\- Карта! – воскликнул Гарри. – Она у тебя?!

\- Вот, - Джейк вытащил из сумки свернутый кусок пергамента. – Знакомая вещица?

\- Моя, - ответил Поттер. И жадно впился в листок глазами.

Джейк молча ждал. Наконец, Гарри оторвался от карты.

\- Джинни, - голос его сел, - здесь нет.

\- Да, - кивнул Джейк. – Ничего кроме этого не заметил?

Гарри и Драко едва не столкнулись лбами, приникнув к карте.

\- Некто в кабинете Дамблдора! – воскликнул вдруг Малфой. – И… эти подписи – имена?

\- В точку, - согласился Джейк.

\- Значит, это был не директор, - в голосе Гарри прозвучало облегчение, заставившее Драко невольно скривиться. – Но кто? – юноша постучал по карте согнутым пальцем.

\- Один плохой человек, - отозвался Джейк. И погладил феникса. – Чудесное появление карты здесь, как вы понимаете, не главное. Подсказку дал призрак.

\- А? – оба колдуна в затруднении уставились на стрелка.

Джейк почесал нос.

\- Когда я шел сюда, - он махнул рукой в сторону кабинета, и двое его слушателей тут же обернулись. Их глаза округлились, и Джейк, довольный собой, продолжал, - да, на меня напали. Последней была та тварь, что стояла в нише. А патроны кончились. Но я об этом забыл, ну… да. – Он выглядел немного пристыженным. - И так вышло, что я потратил больше патронов, чем было в обойме. В целой обойме, я хочу сказать.

\- Как в компьютерной игре? – сказал Гарри. Он начал понимать.

Джейк пожал плечами.

\- Прости, не пойму, о чем ты.

\- Бывают такие, - с готовностью объяснил Поттер. Драко исподтишка пялился на него во все глаза. Гарри взгляд игнорировал. – Стреляешь, стреляешь, а патроны все не кончаются.

\- Ага, - улыбнулся Джейк. – Абсолютное попадание!

\- И Фоукса ты… - продолжил Гарри, в то время как Малфой окончательно отчаялся понять этих двоих.

\- Да, - юный стрелок кивнул, и заботливо погладил птицу. – Он и шляпа появились как раз вовремя.

\- Не следовало тебе влезать в мои мозги, - неожиданно поджал губы Поттер.

\- Иначе пришлось бы ломать голову над тем, как расколдовать Драко, - пожал щуплыми плечами Джейк.

\- Я вас не понимаю! – закапризничал Малфой.

Взгляды двух пар глаз скрестились на нем. Даже феникс, казалось, посматривает насмешливо.

\- Все нормально, Малфой, ты не тормоз, - успокоил его Гарри. – Ты просто медленный газ.

Джейк засмеялся, а Драко захлопал глазами, возмущенно раздул ноздри, но не нашел, что возразить. Не объяснять же этим наглым магглам, что он не понял шутку. Это было бы ниже его достоинства.

\- Значит, сейчас мы можем выйти из Хогвартса в любой момент? – заметил Гарри.

\- Ага, - Джейк кивнул. – Маленький нюанс. Когда я надел шляпу, она твердила что-то о Гриффиндоре, это важно?

Теперь настал черед Малфою смеяться. Гарри, напротив, лишь скупо улыбнулся.

\- Честно говоря, не думал, что она отсортирует тебя туда, - сказал он.

*

Покидать Хогвартс они решили с помощью Фоукса, особенно когда Джейк поведал, где, по его представлениям, следует искать Джинни. Феникс не возражал, только сердито воззрился на Малфоя, когда тот заявил, что не доверит свою жизнь птице столь безвкусной окраски. Джейк прыснул, а Гарри, еле сдерживаясь от ярости, посоветовал:

\- Заткни пачку, или оставайся здесь!

Драко предпочел принять первое предложение. Но молчать в целом, так сказать, глобально, он не мог, поскольку раздувался от гордости, что просек фишку предыдущей беседы, и полушепотом поинтересовался у Джейка:

\- А что нам стоит представить мелкую Уизли, чтобы она оказалась здесь?

Стрелок покивал, воздавая должное сообразительности слизеринца. И ответил, ухватывая одной рукой ладонь Гарри, а другой Малфоя (Поттер прикасаться к «хорьку» отказался наотрез):

\- Ты можешь быть твердо уверен, что именно Джинни окажется перед тобой, когда ты проделаешь этот трюк?

Драко нахмурился. Потом покачал головой.

\- То-то и оно, - согласился Джейк.

Малфой не сдавался.

\- Почему тогда нам надо куда-то лететь? Не проще шагнуть отсюда туда, где сейчас девчонка находится?

\- Да, для нас сейчас возможно и это, но понимаешь, в чем шутка… - стрелок задержал дыхание, когда феникс взвился в воздух и потянул за собой парней с подоконника окна, предусмотрительно распахнутого Джейком настежь. – Нашему мозгу, думаю, подобное абсурдное решение проблемы не пришлось бы по нраву. Ну, я к тому, что у событий должна быть некоторая логика: одно вытекает из другого, и все такое. Нашему мозгу нужны правила, пусть даже столь нелепые, как сейчас. Иначе – мы не попадем, куда хотим.

\- Когда я применял манящие чары, чтобы отнять у Поттера палочки, то ни о каких правилах не думал, - пробормотал Драко, стараясь скрыть растерянность. Он, равно как и Джейк, не ожидал, что полет на фениксе окажется настолько безопасным и… чего уж скрывать! – приятным. Птица легко и уверенно несла свое тело по воздуху, точно никаких прицепившихся к ней мальчишек и в помине не было.

\- Да, - согласился Джейк, - но ты все же произнес слова заклинания, значит, тебе был нужен некий атрибут «нормальности» в противовес тому, что ты делал вопреки инструкции. Вы ведь не колдуете без палочек?

\- А ты убиваешь без своей железяки? – прищурился Малфой.

\- Я убиваю сердцем, - отозвался Джейк.

Дальше, до тех пор, пока внизу не сверкнули огни экспресса, они летели молча.


	17. Хогвартс-экспресс

\- Фоукс, приземляй нас на крышу! – крикнул Гарри, и феникс послушно пошел на снижение.

Вскоре под ногами Малфоя и прочих по нарастающей замелькало серое покрытие вагонов, споро отстукивающих свой энергичный ритм по стальным венам рельсов. Птица попыталась приноровиться к их бегу, но ей, отягощенной весом трех мальчишек, не хватало для этого скорости.

\- Прыгай! – крикнул Гарри сверху.

Вот тут Джейк пожалел о том, что именно Малфой из их троицы оказался внизу. При всех его достоинствах (каковые бы они ни были) избытком храбрости он не страдал.

\- Давай! – воскликнул Джейк, тщетно пытаясь разжать пальцы на ладони Драко: слизеринец намертво вцепился в его руку и менять что-либо в ближайшем, а также отдаленном будущем не собирался.

\- Эх! – посетовал стрелок, и отпустил запястье Гарри.

Гриффиндорец его понял.

Секунды оба светловолосых мальчишки принадлежали всецело воздуху и гравитации, потом ноги Малфоя коснулись стали вагонной обшивки, а сверху на него спикировал Джейк. Моментом позже на крышу приземлился Гарри.

\- Никогда тебе этого не прощу! – пыхтел Драко, по-насекомьему пытаясь выбраться из-под стрелка.

Освобожденный от ноши феникс ярким пятном парил в предрассветном небе. Теперь его скорость совпадала со скоростью движения состава.

\- Ну, и как мы попадем внутрь? – спросил Гарри, выпрямляясь на коленях и ухватываясь за трубу вентиляции.

\- Используй воображение! – крикнул ему Джейк, придерживая за поля шляпу, которая не улетела во время путешествия на Фоуксе, но норовила сделать это сейчас.

Экспресс, точно почуяв вторжение, увеличил скорость.

Феникс первым просек это, и рухнул с высоты на плечо Джейка, суматошно хлопая крыльями.

\- Магия? – сощурился Драко, мотая головой, чтобы настырные волосы не лезли в лицо.

\- Аварийный люк! – с гордостью сообщил Джейк и показал вперед, на выступающую крышку этого самого творения «раскрепощенной фантазии».

Им пришлось еще дожидаться Гарри, который упал несколькими футами позже, чем остальные. Все это короткое время феникс изматывал стрелка демонстрацией размаха своих крыльев, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Затем компания одним стремительным рывком добралась до искомого люка.

\- Ужасно! – возмущался Малфой, пока Гарри и Джейк совместными усилиями пытались поднять крышку люка без помощи магии. – Эта дрянь коптит как простуженный дракон!

\- Паровоз, ничего не поделаешь, - тяжело дыша, отозвался Джейк.

Гарри, не выдержав, применил заклинание левитации.

Вырвавшаяся из пазов крышка едва не прибила праздного Малфоя.

Гарри смеялся так, что Джейку пришлось втащить его в вагон за ногу.

Феникс суматошно носился по купе, теряя перья из роскошного хвоста.

В образовавшуюся в потолке дыру завывал ветер.

Оказавшись внутри, Гарри смеяться перестал, как отрезало. Он вытащил палочку, и ринулся уже к выходу в коридор, но Джейк удержал его.

\- Минуточку, - сказал стрелок. Лицо его было серьезно, и Гарри повиновался.

Джейк уселся на мягкое сидение, прикрыл глаза. Неугомонный феникс, видно, почуяв важность момента, утихомирился, устроившись на плече Гарри. Поттер тут же принялся старательно гладить взъерошенные перья старого друга.

Прошло минут пять. Гарри начал нервничать и поглядывать то на неподвижного Джейка, то на Малфоя. Последний тоже сел, точно знал, что минутой дело не ограничится, и теперь с самым задумчивым и сосредоточенным видом осторожно трогал синяк на скуле, попутно разглядывая свое отражение в стекле темного окна.

\- Эй, ну что там? – позвал Гарри, обращаясь к Малфою (не мешать самому Джейку у него сообразительности хватило). – Ты знаешь?

Малфой кивнул.

\- Ну? – набычился Гарри.

Малфой зевнул, углубляясь в исследование мешков под своими глазами.

Гарри начал звереть, когда Джейк открыл глаза. В них стояла растерянность.

\- Боюсь, нам снова придется разделиться, - сказал он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Гарри. Драко поднял бровь. – Я не понимаю, где именно находится Джинни. По всему выходит, что она одновременно и в начале состава, и в конце. – Джейк развел руками. – Бред какой-то!

Гарри, собравшийся что-то сказать, только мрачно кивнул.

Драко замерз, и укоризненно посмотрел на дыру в потолке.

\- Конечно, мы можем искать ее толпой: посетим, к примеру, вначале последний, а потом первый вагон, - Джейк помолчал. – Дурацкая идея. У этого поезда только один маршрут?

Гарри кивнул. Феникс, сунув под крыло голову, сладко спал, покачиваясь в такт ударам колес.

\- Сколько времени занимает поездка?

Подумав, Гарри ответил. Малфой его поправил, но все равно картина получалась невеселая.

\- Мы слишком быстро едем, - заметил еще Драко.

\- На конечной станции он не остановится, - сказал Джейк.

Волшебники вытаращились на него. Потом, осознав, что стрелок не шутит, - друг на друга.

\- Мы разделимся, - решил Гарри. – Малфой пойдет с тобой.

Джейк поморщился.

\- Не пойдет, - сказал он. Гарри кивнул, точно это он и ожидал услышать. – У Драко дар, он даст мне знать, если с вами что-то случится. Возможно, сам я окажусь слишком занят, чтобы следить за вами.

Малфой гордо выпрямился и с торжествующей улыбкой поглядел на Гарри. Поттер хмыкнул и, скорчив гримасу, покачал головой. Вероятно, он сообразил, что спорить с молодым стрелком бесполезно. Или судьба Джинни беспокоила его всерьез.

\- Вы вперед, я назад, - скомандовал Джейк. – И запомните: никаких глупостей. Драко, будь на связи, если что.

Малфой важно кивнул.

На том они и покинули купе: Гарри с дремлющим фениксом на плече и зажженной палочкой в руке, Джейк с пистолетом и Малфой. Сомнительное орудие Вольдеморта он решил считать джокером, и спрятал в рукав.

В коридоре стрелок отпочковался от их маленького отряда.

*

Едва они вышли из купе, Гарри крикнул:

\- Джинни!

Никто не отозвался, но Поттер счел своим долгом заглянуть во все двери в их с Малфоем части вагона. Драко обернулся и убедился, что Джейк проделывает то же самое. Заметив взгляд слизеринца, стрелок улыбнулся ему.

\- Как-то это странно, чувствовать мелкую Уизли сразу в двух местах, - пробормотал себе под нос Драко, и попытался повторить трюк Джейка с ментальным поиском.

Мгновенно ему показалось, будто в мозг его воткнули толстую иглу, от боли заслезились глаза, в итоге Драко упустил Поттера, который окончил осмотр вагона и юркнул в тамбур. Поднявшись и потирая ушибленный висок, Малфой поискал глазами Джейка, но стрелок тоже покинул вагон. Тогда Драко резво засеменил следом за индивидуалистом-Поттером.

Гарри в соседнем вагоне не оказалось. С неудовольствием Драко подумал, что гриффиндорец в своем пристрастии к одиночеству перегибает палку. Потом до Малфоя дошло, что со всем своим благородством Поттер просто не способен пройти мимо запертых купе, в одном из которых может томиться его подружка.

«И прятаться, чтобы избавиться от меня, он тоже не будет», - сообразил слизеринец.

Ему стало страшно.

\- Поттер! – позвал он. Ему хотелось, чтобы голос звучал ровно, хотя бы обыденно, но предательская дрожь четко ощущалась в нем. – Эй, мистер Лихие Мозги, кончай придуриваться, мы тут не в бирюльки играем!

Никто ему не ответил.

Драко вытащил палочку и засветил ее. А потом – что делать! – принялся открывать все двери в вагоне и заглядывать в купе. Все внутри него так и кипело.

«Чамберзу легко говорить! – возмущался он. – У Драко дар, у Драко дар! А какой - сказать слабо, да? Что у меня за дар? Влипать в неприятности?!»

Нет, понял вдруг Малфой-младший со всей доступной ему ясностью, влипать в неприятности – дар Поттера, а остальных колбасит просто за компанию.

Этот вагон был так же пуст, как и предыдущий.

«Все, - мрачно решил Драко, останавливаясь у дверей, ведущих в тамбур, - выкусите! Никуда не пойду».

И, не услышав возражений, решительно уселся на ящик для мусора.

Чтобы тут же вскочить. Откуда в магическом поезде взяться банальному ящику для мусора? И откуда Малфою, чистокровному во всех отношениях волшебнику, знать, что эта штука – именно ящик для мусора?

\- Джейк! – зажмурив глаза, тихонько позвал Драко. – Поттер!

Ни тот, ни другой не отвечали.

«Ох, не нравится мне все это!» - решительно подумал Малфой, но что предпринять после этой ослепительной мысли – он не знал.

«Может, это феникс меня морочит?» - мучительно озадачился он.

И тут по ковровому покрытию вагона раздался мягкий звук шагов.

Драко опасливо приоткрыл один глаз. И тут же в изумлении вытаращил оба. По коридору к нему стремительно приближался Лорд Вольдеморт.


	18. Последнее искушение

Гарри Поттер шел по вагону, методично заглядывая во все двери. Еще периодически он взывал к Джинни, но она не отвечала. Феникс сладко спал на его плече. Однажды Гарри обернулся – Малфоя позади не было.

«Куда делся? – с раздражением подумал он. Но звать хорька не стал – рассудил, что тот скоро подтянется. – Вот ведь трусливая гусеница», - с некоторой долей вполне понятного превосходства и удовлетворения вынес оценку он. И двинулся дальше.

Все помыслы Гарри были устремлены на поиск Джинни. Но все же где-то в глубине, на самых-самых задворках сознания, бесновалось-дребезжало беспокойство о судьбе слизеринского слизняка. И мучительные воспоминания о некоторых событиях прошедшей ночи с готовностью образовывали сложный дуэт с этим самым беспокойством.

«Малфой как с ума сошел, - размышлял Гарри, обшаривая взглядом очередное пустое купе. – Что это с ним - заболел? Или прав все-таки тот, кто выдавал себя за Дамблдора?»

Гарри усмехнулся нелепости последнего предположения.

Благодаря Чамберзу и случившемуся в целом он понял, что в этом странном сне нельзя доверять никому, кроме, может быть, представителей их маленького отряда. «Ка-тета», - подумал Гарри, и улыбнулся: незнакомое слово, употребленное стрелком, пришлось ему по нраву, несмотря на то, что все остальные поступки и высказывания Джейка Гарри решительно не одобрял. Однако мальчишка-американец обладал ясной головой и яркими задатками лидера, за что Гарри не мог его не уважать.

И истину о том, что никому доверять не следует, он твердо усвоил.

Только в таком случае возникал вопрос: до какой степени можно доверять самому Джейку Чамберзу?

Он убийца. Гарри тоже, но у Гарри были причины убивать тех или иных персонажей странного сна, он ненавидел Люция Малфоя и без сожаления превратил бы его сыночка-подпевалу во что-нибудь более соответствующее сущности последнего. Однако ни Рона, ни Гермиону Гарри не сумел бы убить.

_Тут же вспомнились кадры из мнимого думоотвода, и Поттер решил больше об этом не думать._

Тем более что вагон закончился.

Малфой не показывался.

«Отправился с Чамберзом, - предположил Гарри, и вздохнул с облегчением, краем сознания (тем самым, где гнездились все крамольные, неудобные мысли) отмечая, что лицемерит: ему было неприятно, что Малфой предпочел его общество Джейку. – Ну и скатертью дорога», - тем не менее упрямо подумал Гарри, и толкнул дверь, ведущую в тамбур.

Там стоял грохот. Гарри миновал тесный закуток, где вагоны соединялись друг с другом; под ногами бесновались колеса, издавая невыносимый лязг и скрежет. Гарри захлопнул дверь и с облегчением перевел дух. Беспокойство по поводу заблудшего слизеринца не отпускало.

\- Да что со мной такое?! – возмутился Гарри вслух, но достаточно тихо, чтобы не разбудить Фоукса. Впрочем, тот спал партизанским сном. – Неужели я поверил тому, что показало Еиналеж… - он осекся. Эту тему, по молчаливому соглашению с самим собой, он обсуждать никак не собирался.

\- Гарри Поттер, ты псих, - сообщил он себе. – Вспомни-ка: никому и ничему нельзя верить. Даже себе, - добавил он, помолчав.

В этих словах присутствовала доля истины, но все же лишь доля; главное заключалось в том, что именно Драко Малфой, а не Гарри Поттер вел себя как последний псих на этой земле.

Гарри зажмурился и осторожно потряс головой. Думать об этом у него тоже не было ни желания, ни времени.

И все же мысли лезли в голову без спроса, настырные, как тот же Драко Малфой со своими плоскими и жестокими шутками.

«Тебе не показалось, - твердила одна особо настойчивая, обитательница той самой, экстремистской области мозга. – Он поцеловал тебя дважды, первый раз, когда думал, что Джейк выстрелит в тебя».

«Дудки, - возражал ей Гарри, и, наклонив голову, шел по коридору, не забывая проверять купе на предмет наличия в них Джинни. – Это все шутки думоотвода. Да я бы умер, если бы хорек меня поцеловал!»

«Но ведь не умер, - не унималась оппонентка. – Согласись, подобных ощущений тебе еще не доводилось испытывать».

«И слава Богу за это! Надеюсь, никогда впредь не доведется!»

«Не юродствуй. Подумай сам, тупая башка, Малфой влюблен в тебя с первого курса, иначе чем еще можно объяснить его странное бессмысленное поведение?»

«Тем, что он самый странный и бессмысленный тип из всех, кого я рад бы не знать, но, к сожалению, знаю».

«Самый странный и бессмысленный из всех живущих тип - это ты», - хамил взбунтовавшийся внутренний голос.

«Не переходи на личности!» - взъелся Гарри. И добавил, уже спокойнее:

«Есть простой способ решить эту идиотскую проблему – поинтересоваться мнением независимой стороны. Можно справиться у Джейка насчет Малфоя, или спросить у Джинни, если только я сумею ее найти. А до тех пор - все, разговор окончен».

Внутренний голос-сепаратист тоненько вздохнул, но возражать хозяину не рискнул.

Вновь переведя дух, Гарри продолжил поиски.

«С другой стороны, - малодушно нарушая данное самому себе обещание молчать, размышлял он, - с девочками у меня и впрямь как-то не клеится. Может, стоит обратить внимание на другой лагерь?» - Гарри попытался развить тему и представил, как он держит за руку Рона, или Невилла, и проникновенно глядит кому-нибудь из них в глаза, а потом целует в чужие, с намеком на щетину, губы.

Гарри пришлось ухватиться за короткий подоконник: некоторое время его сгибало от хохота пополам с рвотными позывами пустого и оттого чрезвычайно грустного желудка. Фоукс проснулся, заполошенно и возмущенно захлопал крыльями, чем привел юношу в чувство. Гарри с трудом принял вертикальное положение, сглотнул кислую слюну, и, теперь уж точно ни о чем, кроме дел насущных, не думая, продолжил путь.

Машинально он открыл следующую в его списке дверь, и остолбенел.

Это купе не предназначалось для перевозки пассажиров. Кресел и полок для вещей в нем не было; все пространство делил надвое свисающий с потолка траурно-черный занавес.

Известный Гарри занавес.

Феникс издал недовольный клекот, когда плечо Гарри, на котором птица сидела, столкнулось с дверным косяком.

*

Джейк окончил осмотр своей половины вагона, и оглянулся на юношей. Гарри дергал за ручку дверь, ведущую в тамбур, Драко, как выкуренный из норы суслик, столбом застыл посреди коридора.

Отворачиваясь, стрелок вздохнул. Компания двоих магов напоминала ему нелепую парочку комиков из какого-нибудь телешоу: один, решительный и немногословный, все время поколачивает своего придурковатого приятеля, а тот, в свою очередь, не устает делать глупости.

«Пока я нянчусь с ними, все в порядке, стоит мне отвлечься, они тут же принимаются за свою бесконечную возню в песочнице», - подумал Джейк.

И решил не помогать магам. Решил препоручить их – и свою – судьбы в руки ка. Вероятно, она более терпелива.

Бесшумно и плавно ступая, Джейк двинулся по своей тропе вперед.

Он шел, и думал о том, до чего все же странно ощущать одного человека одновременно в двух разных местах. Конечно, ожидать от свихнувшегося сна-кристалла особой логики нечего, но даже Блейн, лелеявший свое безумие долгие годы, вынужден был соблюдать определенные правила. Да что там говорить, если и противнику Роланда, Озу Великому и Ужасному, пришлось однажды спасаться бегством, повинуясь определенным законам. Джейк подозревал, что, пока стоит Башня, с этими законами придется считаться всем без исключения.

Но почему же тогда отказывает кеф?

Джейк находил этому факту два объяснения.

Первое: нечто оказывает на него влияние, служит, так сказать, помехой для связи. Ведь, в конце концов, Джейк не знает точно, как работает его дар. Он, как ка, есть, и все тут. А в мире, где волшебство и магия настолько явные, как здесь (если считать, конечно, сон-недоразумение полноценной имитацией мира), без труда может обнаружиться что-то, что искажает, нарушает восприятие кеф-носителя.

«Узнать бы, что это», - сжав зубы, подумал Джейк.

Однако у него имелось и второе предположение, точнее, пока только догадка, довольно смутная, как и представление о технологии кефа. Просто кое-что, связанное с объектом ментального поиска.

К примеру, Джинни была в этом поезде, скажем, недавно, исходила состав вдоль и поперек, а потом исчезла. Неважно, куда. Важно, что Джейк чувствует лишь следы ее пребывания здесь, а не саму девочку.

Это было бы печально.

«Чрезвычайно печально», - повторил Джейк, и шагнул в очередной вагон.

И остановился.

Напротив него, изливая в воздух приятное мерцание, висела дверь. Открытая в его мир.


	19. Темный Лорд и извлечение девочки

Может быть, Драко Малфой и не был семи пядей во лбу, и вообще совершил в своей жизни множество не делающих ему чести поступков, но в данном случае он повел себя единственно правильным способом: крепко сжав в пальцах палочку господина своего отца, он бросился наутек. Для обстоятельной беседы с Лордом-Которого-Нельзя-Не-Бояться он еще не созрел.

Драко выломился в тамбур, с силой захлопнув дверь. Сквозь стук и дребезг колес он различил голос: тяжелый, глубокий и безжизненный, произносящий слова заклятия; палочка, как живая, дернулась у Малфоя в руке. Он крепче прижал ее к себе (не рискуя, однако, направлять острие в свою сторону) и, чудом не путаясь в длинной мантии и огромных туфлях Снейпа, промчался по вагону.

Чтобы в следующем обнаружить завороженного Поттера с сердитым фениксом на плече.

\- Гарри! – на бегу закричал Малфой. – Бежим! Там Вольдеморт!

Поттер не отзывался, а вот феникс неожиданно острым взглядом уставился на приближающегося Малфоя. В следующую секунду Драко поравнялся с гриффиндорцем и, схватив его за руку, рванулся бежать дальше.

Не тут-то было: Гарри цепко держался за дверной косяк.

\- Да ты что?! – взвыл Малфой, когда его, вцепившегося в руку Поттера, силой инерции развернуло на 180 градусов. – Там Лорд… - заглянув в купе, куда, как зачарованный, пялился Гарри, Драко осекся.

\- Видишь, я не могу позволить ему снова убить их из-за меня, - тихо пояснил Гарри в ответ на потрясенное молчание.

Драко зажмурился и представил, что с ними сделает сейчас Темный, неназываемый и чрезвычайно сердитый Лорд.

\- Ты самый настоящий псих, Поттер, - сказал он, не открывая глаз. – Это не твои родители.

\- Я знаю, - сказал Гарри.

Драко приоткрыл один глаз и недоверчиво уставился им на гриффиндорца.

\- Вольдеморт, скорее всего, тоже ненастоящий, - продолжал тот, не замечая. – Поэтому не беспокойся.

\- Слушай, а Темный Лорд знает, что он ненастоящий? – спросил Драко, вновь закрывая глаза. Шаги приближающейся судьбы он прекрасно слышал и вслепую. Даже лучше, чем прекрасно.

\- Тебе виднее, - отозвался Гарри.

Драко почувствовал, как дверь тамбура между их вагоном и соседним распахнулась, прогрохотав по стене.

«Эх, Чамберз, Чамберз! – вздохнул он. – Так какой же у меня дар?»

В это время Гарри рванул его к себе за руку, и Драко пришлось открыть глаза.

Феникс захлопал крыльями по лицу Малфоя, и тут же взлетел. Горячее дыхание Поттера опалило ухо и шею слизеринца, кожа под ним вспыхнула от прихлынувшей крови; выглядывая из-за плеча Золотого мальчика широко распахнутыми глазами, Драко видел приближающуюся грозную фигуру Темного мага, но это обстоятельство мало его беспокоило – от близости Поттера он не мог дышать. Казалось, сердце, как мистический барабан, бьется у него во всем теле.

\- Малфой, гад, ты слушаешь?! – встряхнул его Поттер, и Драко заморгал, пытаясь вникнуть в горячий, влажный шепот губ, чуть касающихся его кожи, теребящих короткие прядки волос у него на виске.

\- Щекотно, - хихикнул Драко.

Гарри вздохнул.

Вольдеморт отворил дверь вагона и плавным, изящным движением шагнул внутрь, но казалось, он навечно застрял в дверном проеме.

\- Ты, долбаный педик! – прошипел Гарри. – Я говорю: пальни в Вольдеморта из его же палочки.

\- А? – заморгал Драко.

\- Бэ, - парировал Гарри и оттолкнул его. – На счет три. Раз, два…

\- А что будешь… - начал Драко, когда ладонь Поттера врезалась ему в лицо. – Мудак! – взвизгнул Малфой, и почему-то потом еще тоньше крикнул, взмахивая палочкой над головой Гарри:

\- Обливиате!

Одновременно с ним Гарри произнес:

\- …Три! Обскурате!

Палочка его была направлена внутрь купе, где ехали его умершие родители вместе с Сириусом Блэком.

Феникс с грозным клекотом парил под потолком.

\- Простите, - прошептал Гарри.

И взглянул на врага. Тот сделал шаг, затем второй, и остановился вплотную к Поттеру.

Последовала пауза, нарушаемая лишь шорохом крыльев Фоукса.

\- Чем ты его колданул? – спросил Гарри, не оборачиваясь.

Драко пожал плечами. Почему он не применил Аваду Кедавру, он и сам не знал. Наверное, отцовские наставления о том, что Лорда нельзя убить, намертво въелись в его подкорку. Или впитались с молоком матери.

Впрочем, когда Драко родился, ни о каком Темном Лорде в его семье речь не заводилась. Ведь считалось, что его уничтожил Гарри Поттер.

Вольдеморт, не отрывая взгляда от причины своего одиннадцатилетнего не-существования, медленно поднял длинную кисть к лицу и кончиками пальцев потер висок.

\- Не подскажите, в каком купе я ехал? – мирно спросил он.

Драко выпучил глаза и разжал ладонь, где лежала палочка.

Темный Лорд стремительно склонился к отшатнувшемуся Поттеру и подхватил ее.

Драко охнул.

\- Вы уронили, - с любопытством разглядывая деревяшку, пояснил Лорд свой поступок. И протянул палочку Малфою.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Драко.

Поттер выхватил палочку прежде, чем она успела коснуться пальцев слизеринца.

\- Эй, урод, кончай придуриваться! – заявил он вдруг, угрожающе глядя на Вольдемотра из-под челки. И добавил звенящим голосом, - убийца! Ненавижу!

Малфой, выпучив глаза, толкнул гриффиндорца внутрь пустого, перегороженного напополам какой-то нелепой шторой, купе. Захлопнул дверь перед носом взвившегося Гарри, и объяснил недоуменно хлопающему глазами Лорду:

\- Вы из другого вагона. Оттуда. – Он махнул рукой в сторону, откуда оба они пришли.

\- Спасибо, - Лорд церемонно кивнул.

Поттер рвал изнутри ручку двери, желая выйти и поквитаться с ненастоящим врагом за все, что тот ему (не)сделал.

\- Не обращайте внимания, - продолжал Драко, с трудом удерживая дверь в закрытом состоянии. – Мой спутник не в себе.

Вольдеморт снова кивнул, теперь с пониманием.

\- Благодарю за информацию, - сказал он. – Не подскажите, куда едет этот поезд?

\- Проводник известит вас, когда выходить, - сообщил ему Драко. Ему задавали тупые вопросы, он давал на них не менее тупые ответы. С безумной логикой происходящего слизеринец уже вполне освоился. Ему даже начал нравится этот беспрецедентный во всех отношениях разговор. Жаль, что он уже закончился.

Вольдеморт вновь поблагодарил, и отбыл, шурша своим длинным, черным и приходящимся ему впору плащом.

Драко вздохнул, и отпустил дверь.

Поттер выскочил из купе так, точно ему дали крепкого пинка. Но сделать что-либо Золотой мальчик не успел: сверху на него спикировал феникс. Посыпались в разные стороны яркие перья, замелькали смуглые руки, отмахиваясь от неожиданной атаки; но вскоре оба – и птица, и юноша, - признали друг в друге союзников. Фоукс закурлыкал, когда Гарри погладил его гребень, Поттер, обретя занятие, утратил боевой запал.

\- Да, - произнес он задумчиво, - в этом сне тоже есть своя прелесть. Ловко ты развел своего господина.

\- Он не мой господин, - отвечал Драко с достоинством. – Он господин моего отца.

Поттер, прищурив один глаз, кивнул.

\- А ты у нас вольная птица, выходит? – с плохо скрытым сарказмом полюбопытствовал он.

\- Это твоя курица – птица, - обиделся слизеринец. – Вот пусть она входит, и выходит.

И поспешно отступил от собеседника, так, на всякий случай. Все же физиономия у него не казенная, а доставшаяся по наследству фамильная ценность.

\- Ты после школы не думаешь в цирк устроиться, клоуном? – спросил Гарри, по-прежнему щуря особо хитрый глаз.

Драко фыркнул.

\- Пошли искать твою Уизли, остряк.

На это Гарри нечего было возразить.

С фениксом на плече и Малфоем по правую руку он продолжил поиск младшей сестры Рона. Теперь он верил, что обязательно отыщет Джинни.

*

В дверном проеме Джейку видны были ноги стрелка, освещенные отблесками умирающего костра. Сумерки на периферии площадки, где он, Ыш, Роланд и Эдди с отцом Каллаханом устроились на ночлег, тянули с неба к земле длинные слоистые языки, изломами темнели горы. Мальчику показалось, что он ощущает запахи дыма, немытых тел, пыльных, поросших мхом камней, отдающих ночи дневное тепло, и старого, потертого сандала с рукояток револьверов стрелка из Гилеада. Такие привычные, домашние запахи.

И все же они были ложью, причудливой игрой памяти и воображения, потому что сандаловые рукоятки давно уже не пахли деревом.

«Тебе надо было искушать меня Башней и новыми свершениями, - подумал Джейк, - но ты, бедняга, видно, устал. Или никогда не был тем злом, которое я приписывал тебе. И все же…»

Дверь была перед ним.

«Зачем?» - недоумевал Джейк, и вдруг улыбнулся и прищелкнул пальцами.

\- Отлично, отлично, - пробормотал он. – Нам нужны правила, ведь так? Ну что ж, формально будет самое молоко!

В том, каким будет результат, Джейк почти не сомневался. Хотя… Нет, он упрямо мотнул головой, у него все получится. Должно получиться, раз он такой умный и сообразительный.

Прищурившись, Джейк внимательно поглядел на дверь и попытался, используя кеф, воздействовать на нее. От напряжения у него взмокли ладони, со лба вниз по вискам заструился пот, но мальчик не сдавался, хотя, казалось, с дверью ничего не происходит. И все же он чувствовал подспудные изменения, чаял их.

И добился своего! Милая его сердцу картина в чудесном проеме преобразилась. Теперь это было купе, одно из множества в поезде; в темные окна мимолетно взглядывали редкие станционные фонари, чтобы тут же унестись назад, в прошлое. Дрожала свеча, прикрепленная почему-то к стеклу, прозрачный воск стекал по ее цилиндрическому телу, расположенному параллельно полу, и кляксой расползался по матовому стеклу. И дремала, свернувшись в клубок в мягком кресле, рыжеволосая девочка Джинни, ее яркие волосы служили дополнительным источником света, сияя едва ли не ярче, чем робкий огонек свечи. Продолжая удерживать контакт, Джейк двинулся к двери; и шел он долго, наверное, вечность, а пистолет в руке, словно намагниченный, стремился, мнилось, к самому центру земли. И все же Джейк приблизился к волшебному проему, и встал в нем так, чтобы одной ногой оставаться в коридоре своего вагона, другой – в купе Джинни.

\- Эй! – позвал он, слова, как мыльные пузыри, слетали с его губ, и ртутным маревом колебались в вязком воздухе. – Джиневра! Проснись! – вытянув руку, он дотронулся до плеча девочки.

Джинни мотнула головой, обиженно причмокнула, но не проснулась.

Джейк потолкал ее сильнее, не рискуя целиком перебираться в купе, но результат был тот же самый. Тогда Джейк спрятал «ругер» в кобуру, принял максимально устойчивое положение, обхватил Джинни за локти и потянул на себя.

Джейк старался быть предельно осторожным с ней, но спящий человек – он спящий и есть: Джинни неловко упала на колени, и стрелку пришлось, пятясь, выволакивать ее тело из двери на свою сторону поезда. Рыжая голова безвольно моталась из стороны в сторону, Джинни что-то сопела и приговаривала во сне, но попыток помочь Джейку не предпринимала. Едва носки ее черных сапог миновали условный порог, как мерцание двери пошло волнами, и портал исчез.

Джейк перевернул Джинни на спину, и потрогал пульс на горле девочки, желая убедиться, что она действительно спит. Ровное дыхание, мерное биение жилки под горлом свидетельствовали ему - так и есть. Но Джейку не нужно было надевать думательную шапочку, чтобы заявить: сон рыжей подружки Поттера волшебного происхождения.

«Ладно, - решил Джейк, - кто тут у нас по части колдунства? Вот пусть они и думают, что делать».

Он затащил Джинни в ближайшее купе, уложил на креслах, вышел в коридор и связался с Малфоем.


	20. Распределительная шляпа

Драко одолевала сонливость. Он понимал, что не должен, не должен думать об отдыхе, потому что ничего еще не закончилось и им по-прежнему грозит некая опасность: по словам Джейка, «Хогвартс-экспресс» не остановится на конечной станции, а продолжит свое путешествие в никуда… неужели в мире магглов подобное поведение транспорта в порядке вещей? И с рыжей Уизли дело не ладилось; ему и Поттеру, конечно, удалось снять заклятие сна с девчонки, но не больше – теперь она сидела перед ними в кресле, точно кол проглотившая, таращила бессмысленные глаза в пустоту, на вопросы не отвечала и вообще на внешние события не реагировала. Поттер нервничал, Джейк напряженно о чем-то думал (пытался сочинить заклинание?! – с него станется), Фоукс чистил перья или принимался летать по тесному пространству купе, а Драко с неудержимой силой клонило в сон. Поначалу он, как мог, боролся с собой: тер глаза, зевал, пытался завести беседу с кем-нибудь (однако даже феникс его игнорировал), побродил немного по коридору. Но, поймав себя на том, что дремлет стоя, прислонившись лбом к оконному стеклу, Малфой понял – в этой битве он победителем не выйдет. Тогда Драко стал мыслить, как и где бы ему прикорнуть. Идею с отдельным купе он отмел сразу: а ну, как эти трудоголики вернут таки мелкой Уизли вкус к жизни и решат слинять, а его, Драко, из природного садизма здесь оставят? Подстегнутый этой догадкой, Малфой тут же вернулся в купе размышлений, уселся в уголке и продолжил интенсивно прорабатывать варианты, заодно обшаривая взглядом помещение, чтобы ненароком не заснуть без подготовки. Памятуя о горячем нраве Поттера, нетрудно было догадаться, как тот отреагирует на столь вопиющее пренебрежение судьбой его подружки со стороны Драко. И тут Малфоя второй раз озарило.

\- Джейк, - наклоняясь к стрелку, шепнул он, - дай шляпу.

Американец без слов вручил слизеринцу головной убор, и вновь погрузился в думы. Драко вернулся в уголок, уселся там так, чтобы случайно не выдать себя, и натянул на глаза Сортировочную шляпу. Глубоко вздохнул, и смежил веки.

Чтобы тут же заскрежетать зубами от бешенства. Глупая панама, вместо того, чтобы исполнять свое прямое назначение и не мешать людям спать, возжелала пообщаться.

«Так, так, кто тут у нас? - шевелясь у Драко на голове, забормотала она в самый мозг светловолосого мага. – Э-э, да, ну что ж. Гхм! Способности средние, интеллект… ну… есть интеллект, храбрости, вот, м-м… маловато, ну да дело наживное. Итого, определяю тебя…»

\- Да пошла ты! – заорал Драко, срывая с головы дурацкий колпак. – Сама такая!

Последовала немая сцена, в ходе которой Малфой стал центром всеобщего внимания. Конечно, ему было не привыкать, он любил привлекать взгляды, но в этот раз, судя по выражениям лиц, кажется, переборщил со спецэффектами. Джейк глядел с любопытством энтомолога, заметившего необычный экземпляр для своей огромной коллекции, феникс вытянул шею и переступал с ноги на ногу, видно, ожидая продолжения, Поттер катал желваки.

\- Чего уставились? – хмуро спросил Малфой, комкая в руках бесстыжую шляпу - истинную виновницу переполоха. – Я подумать сел, а она…

\- Дай! – раздался возглас, и взоры присутствующих, включая и недавнего нарушителя спокойствия, переключились на нового персонажа.

Им оказалась Джинни.

Девочка, наконец, решила проявить интерес к жизни и теперь тянула ручонки к Драко Малфою, желая, по всей видимости, урвать от него кусочек славы. Или еще чего-нибудь урвать.

\- Джинни! – первым отреагировал Поттер, который любил озвучивать очевидное. – Ты пришла в себя!

\- Дай! – капризно повторила девчонка и приподнялась со своего места, не спуская глаз с Малфоя.

\- Чего тебе? – слизеринец, напротив, плотнее вжался в спинку кресла, загородившись от рыжей шляпой.

\- Дай ей шляпу, дубина, - мягко сказал Джейк, и тем самым разрядил обстановку.

Драко, ворча, как пес, у которого отнимают любимую кость, протянул девочке головной убор. Джинни просияла, откинулась на сидение и положила шляпу на колени, расправив по ним широкие поля. Парни и феникс напряженно ждали, что она будет делать дальше.

Как оказалось, ничего. Девочка вернулась в состояние кататонической задумчивости, только теперь на губах ее играла довольная улыбка.

\- Надеть на нее, - прошептал Джейк.

\- Что? – переспросил Гарри, не сводя с подруги встревоженного взгляда.

\- Надо надеть на нее шляпу, - повторил Джейк громче. И улыбнулся, - авось, поможет.

Сказано – сделано. Джинни не сопротивлялась, лишь улыбка на ее лице стала шире, когда Гарри осторожно водрузил шляпу на ее пышные волосы. Опять повисло молчание. Только феникс, задрав крыло, увлеченно чистил перья.

Устав от торжественности момента, Драко зевнул. И упустил миг, когда глазам Джинни вернулась осмысленность.

\- Мальчики, - сказала она изумленно, обводя взглядом пространство купе. – Ой, где это я?

\- Ура! – Гарри подскочил к подруге и подхватил ее на руки. – Джинни, ты снова с нами!

Джейк сдержанно улыбнулся, лицо Джинни раскраснелось от удовольствия, а широкая шляпа лихо сползла на бок. Драко заскучал, и отвернулся.

«Уж скорей бы домой», - тоскливо подумал он.

\- Джинни, как ты, все в порядке? – ворковал Поттер, не выпуская девчонку из рук. Сколько Малфой его помнил, он всегда слишком нянчился с этими плодовитыми Уизлями.

«Ты еще женись на ней», - с неожиданной злобой подумал Драко.

И, протиснувшись бочком мимо обнимающейся парочки гриффиндорцев, вышел в коридор.

Его даже слегка пошатывало от ярости. В уши, как докучливое комариное жужжание, врезался высокий голосок Джинни, она рассказывала о своих приключениях, последовавших за ее исчезновением.

«На хрен! – подумал Драко. – Все на хрен! Где там Темный Лорд?»

Он так и не узнал, всерьез ли собирался отправиться на поиски Вольдеморта, или нет, ибо едва нетвердые ноги понесли его куда-то, как за спиной раздался голос Джейка:

\- Уже уходишь? Погоди, еще рано.

Драко повернулся к нему. Тонкое чумазое лицо стрелка румянилось, мальчик был немного смущен и улыбался, не разжимая губ, спокойной, светлой улыбкой. Малфой почувствовал, как похожий на алкогольное опьянение гнев в его душе утихает, уступая место какому-то… умиротворению? В конце концов, их сложный путь заканчивался, и Драко внезапно понял, что ему будет не хватать стрелка. И кое-кого другого тоже.

\- Я подожду, - сказал он. И улыбнулся, пока лишь пробуя – получится ли. Получилось.

Они уселись на корточки друг напротив друга, Джейк достал табак.

\- Угощайся, - предложил он.

Драко кивнул. Стрелок ловко свернул две самокрутки, протянул одну Малфою. С помощью беспалочковой магии, накануне освоенной Драко, они прикурили. Ни тот, ни другой не пытались затянуться. Густой ароматный дым приятно и волнующе щекотал ноздри.

\- Не получилось у тебя, да? – сказал Джейк, стряхивая пепел на бордовое ковровое покрытие.

Драко, пожав плечами, повторил его жест.

\- Куда мы теперь? – спросил он.

Джейк выдохнул неумелое колечко.

\- Думаю, сейчас мы просто проснемся, и все, - предположил он. – Честно говоря… - он осекся и поднял глаза.

Драко хотел испугаться и вскочить, но понял, что этого не требуется. Индикатор опасности – пистолет – мирно дремал в кобуре.

\- Фи, мальчики, - окончательно развеял его тревоги голос Джинни, - курение вредит здоровью.

\- Так не кури, - машинально отозвался Малфой.

Джинни хмыкнула.

\- Джейк, можно тебя на пару слов? – сказала она.

Стрелок кивнул и, старательно забычковав окурок об подошву кроссовка, встал. Джинни скользнула к нему, взяла под руку. Драко отметил, что Уизли выше Чамберза на полголовы. Впрочем, она и старше его на пару-тройку лет.

«Прожженная старая ведьма», - подумал он. И, закрыв глаза, продолжил курить.

\- Малфой, спасибо, - услышал он сквозь дым в своей голове.

\- Пожалуйста, - равнодушно отозвался Драко.

Джейк и Джинни ушли.

«Какие мы стали вежливые и пушистые, - продолжал размышлять слизеринец. – Прямо-таки институт благородных девиц. Вот интересно, а там, в нормальной жизни, мы вспомним о том, что пережили здесь?»

Фраза «там, в нормальной жизни» вызвала у него внезапный приступ смеха, Драко подавился дымом, и, не переставая хохотать, закашлялся до слез и колик в пустом животе. Сумев все же отдышаться, он протер глаза и затушил дотлевшую сигарету. Поднял, как ранее Джейк, глаза. Над ним возвышался Поттер с фениксом на плече. Казалось, птица брезгливо морщит клюв.

\- Не знал, что ты куришь, - заметил Золотой мальчик неодобрительно.

\- Я не курю, - автоматически ответил Драко. И рывком встал. – Ищешь свою Уизли? Она с Джейком.

\- Я знаю, - Гарри скривился. – Вообще-то я искал тебя.

\- Ну, допустим, нашел. – Драко приподнял бровь. – Что дальше?

\- Фоукс, будь добр, полетай, разомнись, - шепнул Гарри птице. Феникс послушно снялся с его плеча и золотистой молнией сиганул прочь. Драко прищурился, всерьез опасаясь, что столь крупное тело пробьет ненароком обшивку вагона. Нет, обошлось.

\- Итак? - напомнил Малфой. Правда, он уже начал подозревать Поттера в чем-то… необычном, но ведь все в этом сне не может быть настолько осуществимым?!

Или может?

\- Ну, я тут подумал, - что ж, даже если Драко и ошибся в своих самых смелых предположениях, вид смущенного Поттера определенно доставлял ему удовольствие, - ты, оказывается, неплохой парень…

\- А-а, - Драко слегка кивнул.

\- Бываешь, - добавил, не слушая его, Поттер. И иссяк.

\- А-а, - уже совсем другим тоном подытожил Малфой.

Оба замолчали.

Драко пришло в голову, что молчание между ним и Джейком было другим, не таким, как сейчас. Тогда это было необременительное, полное взаимопонимания молчание пусть не двух друзей, но хотя бы тех, кто уважает партнера по тишине. Тех, с кем не надо напрягать язык.

«Чамберз вообще удивительный человек», - невпопад подумал Драко. И понял: только благодаря Чамберзу и этому вот сну он может нормально разговаривать – или даже молчать – с Поттером. Единство места, времени и действующих лиц. Редкое-редкое единство. Ка-тет.

\- Знаешь, я мог бы чаще бывать неплохим парнем, - сказал Драко.

И одновременно с ним Поттер выпалил:

\- Мы могли бы приходить сюда, верно?

Они уставились друг на друга, и вдруг расхохотались.

\- Глобально мыслишь, - одобрил Малфой, первый справившийся со смехом. – Недаром герой.

\- Заткнись, - беззлобно посоветовал Поттер.

Поезд резко затормозил. Драко швырнуло на Гарри, Гарри – на пол, сверху просыпался феникс, но тут же, точно извиняясь: «Пардон!», птица встала на крыло и вернулась в родную стихию.

\- Что это? – спросил Поттер тревожно, но попытки встать не предпринял.

\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Малфой.

\- Джинни, - сказал Гарри.

\- С ней Джейк, - ответил Драко.

Гарри кивнул.

\- Все равно придется встать, - добавил он. – Кажется, мы приехали.

\- Ага, - согласился Драко. И заглянул в зеленые глаза за стеклами старых, грязных очков. Но грязь на линзах не мешала. – Не струсишь?

\- Нет, - мотнул Гарри черноволосой головой. – А ты?

Вместо ответа Драко осторожно снял с него очки.

*

\- Представляешь, Гарри интересовался моим мнением насчет Малфоя, - Джинни заговорила сразу же, как только она и стрелок удалились на безопасное от слизеринца расстояние.

\- И? – спросил Джейк.

\- Ха! – плавной волной взметнулись рыжие волосы. – Я давно заметила в поведении хорька некоторую… неоднозначность, что ли? Но вот Гарри, понимаешь…

\- Он был вне подозрений?

\- В точку. – Джинни нахмурилась. – Не мое это дело, конечно, но, по-моему, он должен быть более благоразумен.

\- Это ка, - пожал плечами Джейк.

Джинни, не обращая на него внимания, толкнула дверь купе и потянула стрелка внутрь.

\- Вообще-то я не о них хотела поговорить, - в ее – прежде таком уверенном - голосе прозвучала застенчивость. Девочка подняла руку к лицу, и машинально поправила волосы. Джейк тихонько вздохнул.

\- Как я поняла, своим пробуждением я обязана тебе, - заметила Джинни. – И не только своим, - добавила она, подумав. - Спасибо, - не дав сказать стрелку ни слова, девочка наклонилась и поцеловала Джейка в губы.

Мальчику из Срединного мира, навидавшегося в своей короткой жизни многого, пришло в голову, что отношения между мужчинами и женщинами подчас складываются куда гармоничнее и быстрее, чем, к примеру, между мужчинами и мужчинами.

\- Вы не похожи, - продолжала меж тем Джинни, и ее мягкое мятное дыхание касалось лба стрелка.

\- Нет, - он покачал головой, и девочке показалось, что собеседник вдруг стал выше ростом и старше себя прежнего лет на десяток, чтоб не больше. Странное и страшное ощущение. – Если ты о Малфое, то, боюсь, наше сходство не только внешнее. Драко – это я, тот, кем я мог бы стать, не вмешайся в мою жизнь ка и… он. Она.

\- Сложись все иначе, я бы хотела разделить этот сон с тобой, - сказала Джинни, и ни тени кокетства, притворства или даже насмешки не прозвучало в ее голосе. – И это правда.

Джейк не ответил, внезапно припомнив, как прыгал следом за Бенни в стог сена, и смеялся потом, вытряхивая из волос душистую труху и травинки. Как свернувшийся в клубок Ыш нежил загривок под ладонью своего двуногого друга, и золотистые блюдца-глаза его сверкали.

Как привязанная к столбу Сюзанн Дельгадо, которую он видел так же четко, как и Джинни сейчас, в последний раз говорила миру, что любит Роланда из Гилеада.

«Я подумаю над твоим предложением позже», - очнувшись от воспоминаний, хотел сказать Джейк, но, поглядев на Джинни, отвечал иначе:

\- Я не могу и не желаю давать тебе пустых обещаний, но если мне суждено выжить на моем пути и вырасти взрослым, я вспомню твои слова, мисс. Обязательно вспомню.

Девочка кивнула.

\- Мы встретились, и это уже хорошо, - сказала она. – Но, Джейк, я не понимаю… Как ты сумел отыскать меня?

Мальчик гордо улыбнулся.

\- Молодец, что спросила. Я использовал кеф, дар ментального поиска, по нему выходило, что ты одновременно и в начале поезда, и в его конце. Тогда мне была непонятна эта загадка, но позже, с помощью Драко, я разобрался, в чем дело.

\- В чем же? – спросила Джинни. Глаза ее блестели, ей действительно было интересно.

\- Дело оказалось в шляпе, - усмехнулся Джейк. – Удивительно, как я не решил, что ты вообще повсюду.

Джинни рассмеялась.

\- Теперь мы вместе, - сказала она, вновь с грациозной небрежностью поправляя волосы. – Как же мы покинем сон?

Джейк нахмурился. Потом просиял.

\- Поезд остановится, - пояснил он. – И мы выйдем на станции, чтобы оттуда…

\- Замечательная идея! – восхитилась девочка. Ее рука нашла ладонь Джейка и сжала. – У нас еще есть дела снаружи. – Вдруг она наморщила лоб. – Как думаешь, Гарри и Малфой уже договорились?

\- А как ты сама думаешь? – спросил Джейк.

Мгновение мальчик и девочка не отрываясь смотрели друг на друга.

\- Только здесь, с тобой, они могут быть такими, какие есть, - произнесла, наконец, Джинни. – Что же будет там? – она махнула рукой. - Идет война…

\- Война – не дело детей. И не спорь, твои маги – сущие дети, капризные и ленивые. Их руками загребают жар другие. Они – пешки.

\- Ты – Стрелок, - склонила к плечу голову Джинни. Джейк невольно залюбовался ее волосами, мягкими и яркими, как шкура Ыша.

\- Да, - согласился он. – Но запомни: я был пешкой. Мне не понравилось.

\- Ха! – сказала рыжая. – Я запомню.

\- Ты готова, мисс? – спросил подругу мальчик из Срединного мира.

\- Не называй меня мисс, - скривилась волшебница. – От этого я чувствую себя старой греховодницей.

Джейк поежился.

«Ка - как ветер, - подумал он, когда поезд сбросил скорость, и ему пришлось удерживать спутницу от возможного падения. В результате на кресла мягко упали оба. Ладонь Джейка скользнула и утвердилась на мягкой теплой груди девочки. Джинни не возражала. – Но это ничего еще не значит. Кроме того, что о возможных последствиях я предупрежден заранее».

\- Не буду, - пообещал он. - Ты готова? – повторяя вопрос, стрелок помог девочке встать.

\- Я была готова задолго до встречи с тобой, - отвечала она, и выпрямилась: такая высокая, гибкая, смеющаяся и рыжая. – Теперь мне предстоит дождаться, когда будешь готов и ты, Джейк Чамберз.

Не размыкая рук, гордые и улыбающиеся, они покинули купе: волшебница и стрелок, мальчик и девочка, разные, как небо и земля, и соединенные в своей непохожести узами, что крепче кровных.

_Бежит дорога все вперед;_

_Куда, куда она зовет?_

_Какой готовит поворот?_

_Какой узор совьет?_

_…Сольются тысячи дорог_

_В один великий путь._

_Начало знаю, а итог_

_Узнаю как-нибудь (1)._

 

Конец.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Стихотворение из книги Дж. Р. Р. Толкина "Властелин колец".


End file.
